The Phantom of the Digiworld
by Semiramis-Audron
Summary: This is a crossover inspired by both Digimon and Phantom of the Opera... Those who know me can probably guess who's going to be the man with the MASK... Ok it's Myotismon!... It's something between musical and fanfic... just go and read it!
1. Intro

The Phantom of the Digiworld

Chapter one: Introduction

Dedication: This fanfiction is dedicated to Gaston Leroux, Susan Kay, Andrew Lloyd Webber (for their fantastic work), Alexander Goebel (as the best original German Phantom ever), Steve Barton (as a nice original English Raoul but a much better vampire), Gerard Butler (as a wonderful Phantom), it is also dedicated to BANDAI (for their wonderful work), to Richard Epcar (as a wonderful English VA), Bernd Schramm (as a wonderful German VA), it is also dedicated to all the nice people I've missed beside of the guys in the next paragraph and of course a big dedication to Erik and Myotismon (for the chaps that they are).

This fanfiction however is in no way dedicated to: Uwe Kröger (You're a terrible Phantom and a terrible VA for the film, too! And in my eyes you'll never be such a good actor like Steve or Alex!) And it is especially not dedicated to -----F-----F----- (For I'm sorry Sir if this is too rude, but your version was a rape (hint to the meant person) of my aesthetical sensitivity… So with all the annoyed fans around, you probably should keep your hands at the level of your eyes and away from your typewriter in this topic!)

Explanation:

I started this fanfiction after watching the Myotismon episodes because at that time I was on a really bad PotO-trip and I just thought Myo to be damn cool for this, actually I liked all things with a mask and Myo even got style! I finished it in a rare form and saved it on a diskette and my hard disc… The diskette went astray somewhere in my room and as I hadn't known the story remained on my hard disc… Until that disastrous night when I switched off my pc like normally and the next day I wanted to switch it on, the monitor stayed black. And the nice guy at the repair service asked me, gasping with widened eyes, how I managed to delete even the last bit of my hard disc… So what never should have been forgotten went lost…

Now, some month ago, I was rummaging through for Myo stories to read in my holidays and there I found one, by a really nice person--AthEnA1999 . Her particular fanfiction is a Digimon/ The Nightmare Before Christmas crossover called "The Digi-Nightmare Before Christmas"… And I really love it! Now you may ask… Why is this the reason for bringing up this story here? Well that's a long story, too… Ok… In AthEnA1999's fanfic, Myotismon is Jack Skellington… In the German version Jack's Voice Actor is Alexander Goebel, this guy was the original Phantom in the German premiere 1988 in Vienna and the guy on the German Phantom of the Opera CDs… So in my mind was a Myotismon with Alex's voice now… If you add to this that TNBC is a musical… well that rang a bell in the back of my head! And then at that time I went to the Phantom of the Opera movie that was in cinema just at this time and so I thought… "Mhm…" Hadn't you something like this, too? So after five days of desperately rummaging through my room and closets… I finally found the lost diskette! But as I had slightly improved my English and was highly inspired by the film, I decided to work over the fic again and have it beta read…

You could call this fanfiction a Digimon/Phantom of the Opera-crossover-songfic-thingy… As I've decided to use almost every song from the musical and change it in parts to fit to digimon.

Not all in this story is in rhymes; please don't be scared away by the beginning!

The attacks used in this story are either from the Digimon television series or from Digimon World 01 for PSone.

Yes it is gentlemon instead of gentleman and in the songs it is always partner (as digi destined) instead of father and some things are changed, too.

I hope I did a good job and so please R and R! Thanks!

Initiation and Disclaimer:

It is a large cinema, with a stage in front of the screen. It is the premier of "The Phantom of the Digiworld" And the auditorium is filled with, readers, digimon and actors.

Semiramis walks onto the stage in a long black frock, like an image of death itself. She bows in front of the audience (that means you, dear readers.)

"What you now will read is a narration like a day without light. It is about love, darkness and might. I need you all to understand how it could come to such a dramatic end. How was it possible, this struggling of three lives about, what fate divides? Day became night and night became day... but let us begin now, our little play..."

She throws the frock away and reveals a blood red velvet dress.

"Let me now draw the background for you. I do not own Digimon or Phantom of the Opera, it's sad but it's true! I hope all actors got their fees because we'll lead you now into a world of peace. The Digiworld after all struggle and fight was now gleaming in all its pride. Those who brought peace were the vaccines, the holy family and their son, the handsome, young, and strong Angemon. The digimon were happy and glad that there was nothing to fear of evil and bad. Every day was a party, celebrating the freedom from strife; everyone was satisfied with his or her life. The Digiworld now was ruled by two of reliability, Gomamon and Agumon honored and known for bravery. From one place they'd decided to lead, the Digiworld's most shining bead. The theatre, the place of every day's feast, with battles, comedy, music, karaoke and plays. All digimon came there from north, south, west and the east. It's female star was Arukenimon a classic example of a primadonn' her love, and as well a star was Mummymon behaving like a male primadonna. The theatre was famous for its choir and ballet, Pixi-and Floramons nice and coquet. Their teacher was a former dancer, LadyDevimon; she was demanding but still quite handsome. Her ballet-dancing daughter was Lillymon. The stage, sets, curtain and all constructional stuff was Wizardmon's job, he was good at it, no clumsy muff. There was a new member in the troupe, with fighting skills and the voice of an angel. She had lost someone she had never known; Angewomon was the name of her own.

The digimon liked this place to go there, it was like a never-ending, happy funfair. But since a few years strange things occurred, small accidents, some digimon had even been severely hurt. A shadow was seen scurrying along the panes, digimon were found half dead, no drop of blood remained in their veins. To make Gomamon and Agumon get the lead, the former director would have taken an oath that there were no rumors of… a ghost. The choirgirls shivered in their desire to make Wizardmon tell his stories of a vampire. This, of course, was not good for the business, so Gomamon and Agumon were demanded for a patron; the one who answered was Angemon.

Everyone knew what no one dared to say, as they feared they would have to pay. The dread which had unfurled, confirmed the reign of… _The Phantom of the Digiworld_!" Semiramis makes a curtsy and withdraws while the stage begins to change until the audience stands in the Digiworld.

* * *

A/N: I'd like to thank AthEnA1999 for doing the Beta for me... and believe me... correcting my grammar is a very! hard job:P


	2. Angelic voices

_A/N: As my dear Beta-reader Athena is terribly busy but I can't wait any longer I'll put up the other chapters now... With all the grammar mistakes... I hope you'll enjoy it although... well y'know... My English isn't that bad for a German girl, is it? (I wonder how many mistakes were in these few lines...) Well... Read and Review please!_

* * *

Chapter two: Angelic voices

The large building was like a castle of hope in the rays of the sun. On its roof a golden statue of MagnaAngemon killing a demonic Devidramon like the legendary Siegfried in the Ring of the Nibelungen. It heralded the victory of light over darkness. Gomamon and Agumon stood in front of the digimon-theatre, together with Angemon and Etemon, the former director.

"I hope our collaboration will be productive! I would be really disappointed if we'd loose an attraction like this just because of some budget problems!" Said Angemon looking up to the statue of its ultra level form. Agumon and Gomamon nodded while Etemon suddenly coughed out loud, he had not told Angemon about the chorus girl's little stories of a phantom or something like this. And Agumon and Gomamon would not tell the vaccine digimon about them because they thought them to be nothing more but yarns. "Well then, fans! If you need me. I'll be in the desert doing my show!" Etemon spouted and walked away. Actually this sentence's message was. Good Bye… this shed is your problem now! The three digimon looked after him and shrugged. "I think, Angemon we should show you the theatre which influences all of the Digiworld now."

"Yes, Agumon is right." Added Gomamon and the three of them walked into the edifice. Its great foyer had large stairs with a red carpet. Everything was out of marble with golden ornaments reflecting the light, curtains of a velvet red and figures of men and women that seemed to follow the example of human's antic Greek art, their marble skin like ivory. It was the glorious epitome of the happy times the digimon lived in at that moment. But the more light, the darker the shadows…

"Oh it seems there's a rehearsal for this evenings show. Do you want to have a look at it Angemon?" The vaccine nodded and they went into the great auditorium which's ceiling could be opened to let the sun- or moonlight in when the weather was good. As it was always sunny those days in the Digiworld, the hall stayed open day and night. Just the stage that could be turned into a battle arena was covered with a high roof, from which the curtain, movable sets and so on were lowered at the plays or battles. Wooden bridges and walkways were hidden up there for Wizardmon to do his job. "This is our primadonna Arukenimon, she is whom all the digimon want to see! Don't you think her voice is wonderful? And her attacks are quite strong." Began Gomamon rhapsodizing, Angemon raised an eyebrow under his helmet and cleared his throat. "Well… yes, certainly." They walked onto the stage while Mummymon started his solo, but suddenly a female voice shouted at them. "Please my dears! I am training here! Agumon, Gomamon, would you please leave the room. I need complete silence for my lasses to raise their stats!" A tall good-looking woman in a black leather cat suit with long silver hair rushed over to them in fury. "Ah yes, just a minute." Said Agumon looking up to her. Gomamon addressed to the ballet dancers, the singers, fighters and the stars. "May I have your attention please? I know there have been rumors about that Etemon would finally retire. And I can tell you now. These rumors are true! Agumon and me, we will take over this theatre and with it, we can guard the Digiworld." A lot of the girls screamed in joy that this stupid unmusical baboon would no longer tell them what to do. Even Arukenimon thanked the digi-gods in the sky that they finally had listened to the troupe's fervent prayers. Agumon now continued. "And it's a pleasure for me to introduce you my dear cast to our new patron: Angemon! His holy family of vaccines will support us, as the whole Digiworld." Everyone applauded and Angemon bowed slightly. "I'm proud to support such a good and famous team as you are." The digimon in the tight cat suit cleared her throat and looked at Angemon suspiciously. Gomamon who noticed it decided to perform a little tourist guiding. "Ah well, Angemon… Here we have our dear trainer and dresser, LadyDevimon. She is really good in those jobs. Oh by the way, this Lillymon you can see there at the chorus girls is her daughter. And here our dear soprano Arukenimon we've already shown you. And this is our male star Mummymon, also an amazing talent." Angemon had to shake a lot of hands, fins, branches and so on, finally he bowed and said. "It's an honor for me to meet all these famous digimon, but I believe I'm keeping you from your training. I will be here this evening, to see the show. If you would excuse me now." Angemon bowed and walked down from the stage, through the aisles of red velvet seats and out of the theatre. Two of the chorus girls whispered in the background, one of them was Lillymon; she listened closely to her friend. "It's him… I remember him; we used to play together when we were at rookie level. He was such a cute Patamon." The girls giggled but Lillymon looked after Angemon. "Did you think he noticed you, I believe he glanced at you, when you aimed your celestial arrow, or what ever you call it." Angewomon regarded the crowd of chorus girls and shook her head. "No, I don't think he would recognize me. I had been a Salamon at that time." They were interrupted by LadyDevimon who called them back to continue the training and rehearsing for the evening's show.

"Hey, can you tell me Gomamon?" Whispered Agumon into his mate's ear. "Yes, what'd you want to know?" He whispered back not to disturb the rehearsing. "I still don't understand why this theatre here is supposed to have so much power over the whole Digiworld…" Gomamon sighed he had explained it already a thousand times, it was not so difficult. "The Digiworld is a digital world, created out of computer data, and music is something that is very hard to create with a computer, because euphonic tones consist of so many different and irregular kinds of oscillations and waves that they are very hard to calculate for a computer. That's why music is such a commanding thing in this world. And so, who rules the music, rules the Digiworld. Did you finally understand?" Even though Agumon nodded, Gomamon was sure that his friend did not really understand it, actually because he himself could not quite grasp the whole reason. "Anyway, I don't like Arukenimon singing." Agumon admitted, pointing at the spider digimon. Gomamon scratched his chin with his claws. "Do you think I do? I'm just leading this theatre because of the power of music thing." Agumon nodded and added: "And we earn a lot of money with it!" Gomamon regarded the ballerina's. "AND the money, yes!" Both looked at each other and grinned. Arukenimon came to her final number she whirled around like a gyroscope, her silver hair waving in her own wind. She screwed her voice higher and higher and suddenly… One of the wooden training tree trunks which hung stored under the roof, crashed down directly into her direction. It banged against her head and knocked her out for some minutes. A loud murmuring went through the heap of chorus girls and Angewomon looked up to the roof, wasn't there a black shadow rushing away? "It's him!" She whispered to Lillymon. "He's here, the phantom of the Digiworld!" Mummymon rushed over to his love. "YOU IDIOTS! Keni! Keni! Are you hurt!" LadyDevimon looked up, too, but she saw no shadow, there was just Wizardmon running to the cable that had been holding the trunk. He shouted down from his walkway. "Please Gomamon, don't look at me! As Azulongmon is my wideness, I was not at my post! And… There's no one there, or if there is… well then it must be a ghost!" He chuckled and added to himself: "… or another undead digimon…" LadyDevimon raised an eyebrow and walked over to the three trunk. There was a crimson letter attached to it…

"Please Arukenimon, these things do happen it was an accident!" Gomamon tried to calm down the just awoken digimon, but she simmered in rage.

"These things do happen? THESE THINGS DO HAPPEN! In the last three years these things do happen permanently and did anyone stopped them from happening! NO! Well if you don't stop these things from happening THIS thing won't happen ever again!" She shouted pointing at herself. She called out for Mummymon to follow her and he did as a little dog would. "Amateurs!"

LadyDevimon walked over to Agumon and Gomamon, moving the crimson letter between her fingers. "I have a message for you two! From the Digiworld's ghost!" She said and opened the letter Agumon groaned and rolled with his eyes. "Oh please! Azulongmon in the skies! Are you all possessed by this stupid fable!" He and Gomamon listened when LadyDevimon told them what was written in it. "He merely welcomes you to his theatre---." She was interrupted by Gomamon who snorted unbelieving. "His theatre? Who does he think he is!" LadyDevimon continued as if she hadn't heard something. "And commends that you continue to keep box five empty for his use!" She pointed at the right side of the stage, a box very much like the others, just that its crimson curtains had been pulled closed. "And he reminds you that his salary is due." She ended without an expression in her face. Agumon and Gomamon glared at this piece of crimson paper. "HIS SALARY!" LadyDevimon shrugged as if she wouldn't care. "Etemon used to give him 20.000 Bits a month, but you can probably afford more. Now you have Angemon as your patron!" The two rookies gasped at such an amount of digital money, and then Agumon got furious remembering something. "Twenty-thousand bits? Actually I wanted to announce our takeover of this theatre at the show today, but obviously we have to cancel it. AS WE'VE SEEM TO HAVE LOST OUR STAR!" The murmur started again; of course he was talking of Arukenimon. "We cannot cancel, we have a full house! We shall have to refund a full house? Are you nuts! Think of all the money!" Gomamon begged at him. LadyDevimon grinned smugly and grabbed the hand of one of the chorus girls. "Angewomon here could take her part. She's in a very good training!" Angewomon blushed as the two rookies looked at her skeptic. "Oh really? Who's your trainer then?" She stammered something that sounded as if she would not know his name, but LadyDevimon interrupted her. "Just let her do it! You'll see she has been well taught." Gomamon and Agumon decided that it could not become worse and let her do it. At first she had to fight against Leomon, but actually the show was not supposed to be a battle, it should be art combined with what the digimon were born for. Fighting. And Angewomon seemed to be a natural talent, she jumped up, spread her wings and every move was in perfect harmony. It looked magnificent when she rammed her boot into Leomon's face. Everyone applauded and then, the second part followed the part of her singing…

_"Think of me…_

_Think of me fondly, when we've said goodbye._

_Remember me…_

_Once in a while, please promise me, you'll try!_

_When you find, that once again_

_You long to take your heart back and be free…_

_If you ever find a moment_

_Spare a thoughts to me…" _The whole auditorium was silent as they heard her singing. It was so wonderful, the voice of an angel; of course it was obvious who would get the part in this evening's show, as Arukenimon was still refusing to appear on stage. So Angewomon repeated her fighting and the eyes of the digimon in the audience were filled with tears when she sang…

_"We never said, our love was evergreen_

_Or as unchanging as the sea_

_But if you can still remember_

_Stop and think of me._

_Think of all the things we've shared and seen_

_Don't think about the things,_

_Which might have been…" _She breathed deeply, she could feel all the eyes on her skin but she did not care, as she knew there was one pair of eyes watching her fondly and giving her the courage to sing.

_"Think of me,_

_Think of me waking, silent and resigned._

_Imagine me, trying too hard to put you from my mind_

_Recall those days; look back on all those times_

_Think of the things we'll never do,_

_There will never be a day when I won't think of YOU!" _She had her eyes closed feeling the music vibrating through her body. She heard her warm blood rushing in her veins, felt its warmness in her blushed cheeks. Meanwhile in one of the boxes Angemon stand in front of his seat leaning over the parapet to have a better look at her. "Can it be? Could this be my old girlfriend Salamon? Bravo! Bravo!" He was quite sure, this Angewomon was his friend from his rookie days. He applauded and cheered for her. "Long ago, it seemed so long ago… How young and innocent were we…I remember her even though she might not remember me!

_"Now as fate, the fruits of summer fade_

_They have their seasons, so do we_

_But please promise me that sometimes,_

_You will think of ME!"_ She trembled, the hall was full of emotions, she could hardly breath. Her heart was throbbing against her chest. This was it, her great entrance to the Digiworld's power and she knew she never would have achieved it without him… When the music finished and she could leave the stage, with all the flowers the audience had sent up to her in her arms, she was nearly fainting. But she still heard it, the soft voice inside of her head… **_"Brava. Brava. Bravissima!"_** Lillymon came running to help her walk; she feared her friend would fall unconscious. "Angewomon, Angewomon!" And there it was again this soft and silky voice inside her head. _**"Angewomon..."** _Lillymon shook her gently. "Where in the world have you been hiding? Really girl you have been perfect! I only wish I'd knew your secret! Who is your great tutor!" Angewomon had to sit down; she shivered slightly and rubbed her arms. "Someone once told me, I would be waiting for someone, I used to dream he'd appear… Now as I sing and fight I can sense him…And I KNOW he's here!" She sighed and walked together with Lillymon into her dressing room. One little candle flared on her table, petals of ruby roses arranged in a circle around it. "Here in this room he calls me softly, somewhere inside, hiding…Somehow I know he's always with me…He the unseen genius…" Lillymon added: "Maybe a virus?" The angelic digimon slumped down onto her chair, she was really exhausted. Lillymon brought her a glass of water. "Angewomon you must have been dreaming! Stories like this can't come true! Angewomon you are talking in riddles! And it's not like you!" But Angewomon did not listen to her friend she was lost in thoughts, lost in her dreams… "Angel of Music guide and guardian, grant to me your glory!" Lillymon grew slightly worried she laid her hand onto Angewomon's forehead but she seemed not to have fever. "Who is this angel---."She was so curious about Angewomon's talent that she joined into her entreaty. "Angel of Music hide no longer! Secret and strange angel!" A cold shudder suddenly ran down the back of the to girlish digimon. "He's with me here by now… all around… it frightens me…" Angewomon suddenly said shivering. "Your hands are cold!… Your face Angewomon it's white… don't be frightened!" Lillymon thought that her friend would just behave so strange because of all the strain, from the show and so on. When she fell asleep, Lillymon carefully sneaked out of the room trying not to arouse her. She would need her sleep.

Meanwhile Agumon and Gomamon congratulated themselves to their new star, as Angemon asked everyone for Angewomon's dressing room. The new directors showed him the way, with spoiled grins in their faces. Angemon could just shake his head disparaging and silently opened the door. When he saw Angewomon there half laying half sitting stroked down by her tiredness, he softly kissed her lips. "Gatomon where is your ring?" Immediately she startled and jumped up from the chair, blushing. "Oh hello…?" She was confused, not recognizing him. "You can't have lost it. After all the trouble I took. I was just rookie and soaked to the skin..." Slowly her memory came back. "Because you had run into the sea to fetch my ring. Oh, Patamon. So it is you! Angemon." He smiled at her pleasantly. "Salamon, let her mind wander! Salamon thought: Am I fonder of Puppetmons or of sweet little Piximons or shoes?" A smile appeared on Angewomon's face too, she sighed. "Oh Angemon… those picnics in the attic…" As if she wanted to say that he would still be a tall child. "Or of riddles… of Gekomons? Or of chocolate?" She closed her eyes and tried to remember… "Someone was playing the violin…" He liked to help her. "As we read to each other dark stories from the north and of Overdell…" And then Angewomon remembered something she thought to be long forgotten…"No what I love best, Salamon said, is when I am asleep in my bed and the Angel of Music sings songs in my head… " Angemon knew that little verse of her very well, he sighed. "You sang like an angel tonight!" He took her hands into his and tried to kiss her again, but she looked away, absent-minded. "Someone said… When I'm reconfigured, I will send the Angel of Music to you… I think the one who said that must have been reconfigured, Angemon… because I have been visited by the Angel of Music…" She looked at him and he smiled. "Oh no doubt of it! And now we'll go to supper!" He wanted to take her hands but she laid them onto her lap. "No Angemon, the Angel of Music is very strict!" Angemon raised an eyebrow under his helmet he thought she was fooling around like in their rookie days. "Well I shan't keep you up late!" He laughed slightly but Angewomon kept hard. "Angemon no!" She made him laugh even more, although it was a kind laugh. "You must change! I'll order my carriage, two minutes Salamon!" He kissed her hand before she could say something and rushed out of the room. "Angemon, no! Wait!" But it was to late he was already out of the room…She paced up and down, considering whether she ought to follow him or not. But what she did not know was that even if she'd decided so, she had not been able to leave… As someone had locked the door and taken the key with him…

Some minutes went on and Angewomon sat on her chair regarding the candle, suddenly for no further reason it began flickering as if there was wind around… She felt slightly cold and observed; something was different**…"_INSOLENT BOY! This slave of fashion! Basking in your glory! Ignorant FOOL this brave young suitor! Sharing in my triumph!"_** There was it again this sonorous voice but different this time from before. This time the voice sounded infuriated. Angewomon looked up joyously that was what she had waited for. "Angel I hear you! Speak! I listen! Stay by my side, guide me! Angel my soul was weak, forgive me…Enter at last, master…" She fell onto her knees, her hands folded as to a prayer, tears running down from her face. _**"Flattering child you shall know me… See why in shadows I hide…Look at your face in the mirror! I am there INSIDE!**"_ Angewomon opened her eyes and turned her head, indeed there was a misty shadow in her mirror. She stood up and carefully walked over to it… "Angel of Music guide and guardian, grant to me your glory! Angel of Music hide no longer, come to me strange angel!" Her fingertips were already touching the glass when the angel's enticing voice answered her prayer. **_"I am your Angel of Music… Come to me, Angel of Music…"_** Someone jogged at the door-handle, it was Angemon shouting for her, but she did not listen to HIM. "Whose is that voice? Who is that in there?" But Angewomon could hear nothing but the angel's voice it was like fog gently floating into her head covering her in darkness. **_"I am your Angel of Music… Come to me, Angel of Music…"_** From outside Angemon was banging his fists against the door, desperately bawling her name. But Angewomon could hear nothing but the angel's voice and all she saw was a dark silhouette in her mirror, coming closer to her. She did not even see the mist skulking into the room, broadening, covering everything in darkness and even smothering the little candle. And all she felt was the cold glass at her fingertips… until it vanished and instead she felt fervent hands seizing her, drawing her into the darkness… It was like flying and she knew she had left the room long ago…

* * *

_Uh what will happen now! Don't ask me eg_


	3. The angel of darkness

Chapter three: The angel of darkness

The angel's voice was now closer to her than ever before and not just his voice, she felt his hands leading her … and she saw him, punting their boat lined with candles over an ocean of darkness, guiding her through a mysterious labyrinth of stone bridges that would never withstand the physical principles. But Angewomon merely noticed those, she could not keep her eyes from that Angel of Music. He had no wings as she had imagined but his black cape weighed in the slight air both caused in running down the stairs. She noticed that its interior was red like blood, but it did not make her shiver, neither the golden bat brooch which clasped it to his medieval-aristocratic suit of pure cerulean. It followed his adequately sculptured body with every fiber, lined with gold and two magenta bat symbols on each sleeve. Two belts of leather black as ebony embraced his thin waist, his just as black boots with a shiny silver bat on one, a skull on the other leaded his persistent pace forwards. The strong but gentle hands holding hers, rested in ash-colored gloves with bat tableaus on the backs. She could not see his face, just his hair, well groomed and combed back as golden as hers, maybe even more angelic. He led her into a dark stone room as high and wide as the theatre's hall. Black and crimson candles were the only lights brightening it, in the middle stood a throne of black marble with crimson veins in it, like lightning, in front of it a stone table, with candles, cards and scripts thereupon. At the back of the room, a giant door was carved into the rock. Angewomon shuddered slightly; this was not what she had dreamed of. He felt her hand quivering in his and slowly he turned his face to her. Everything she saw, everything she felt was petty when his eyes met hers under the helmet. She descended into their shining, icy sapphireness, captivated by them but still able to behold his well-chiseled face with his strong chin and his glossy amethyst lips with the pointy canine teeth. She noticed the three stray strands of his cherubic hair falling gently over the mask… The mask that veiled the upper part of his face, underlining his pale blue skin in its opaque crimsonness, its tips shaped like a bat's wings… She could not withhold her emotions to overwhelm her, could not hinder the words to burst out of her deepest heart…

_"In sleep he sang to me_

_In dreams he came._

_That voice which calls to me_

_And speaks my name…_

_And do I dream again?_

_For now I find_

_The phantom of the Digiworld is there_

_Inside my mind…" _She fell onto her knees engulfed of her feelings, her mind spinning in black spirals of darkness and craving. She felt her body lifting from the ground and then realized that it were his powerful arms, supporting her feeble flesh. She gazed up to his face as he carried her and saw him rocked by emotions too.

_**"Sing once again with me**_

_**Our strange duet!**_

_**My power over you,**_

_**Grows stronger yet.**_

_**And though you turn from me,**_

_**To glance behind.**_

_**The phantom of the Digiworld is there**_

**_Inside your mind!"_** His voice, that voice which had encouraged her all day and night far away in the theatre, now as she heard it purely, its gloomy but equally persuading and heartening intonation, made her soul surrender to his tune… But his eyes were so strange, stunning but still… they reminded her at something she had known far away in the theatre…

_"Those who have seen your face,_

_Draw back in fear…_

_I am the mask you wear…_

_**It's me they hear!**_

_**My spirit** and my voice_

_**In one combined.**_

_The phantom of the Digiworld is there_

**_Inside your mind." _**Voices like ghosts echoed in her ear. "He's there, the Phantom of the Digiworld. . .Beware the Phantom of the Digiworld . . ." White shadows floated through the room like specters, she began to shiver but he expelled them away with a wave of his hand.

_**"In all your fantasies,**_

_**You always knew  
That man  
And mystery...**_

_Where both in you..._

_And in this labyrinth,_  
**_Where night is blind,_**  
_The Phantom of the Digiworld_  
**_Is there_** inside_ my mind . . ._  
**_Sing, my Angel of Music!_**

_He's there, the Phantom of the Digiworld..."_  
She began upraising her voice in a high and steady tone, standing in front of him, not looking at him, her wings pressed against his chest…**_"Sing my Angel of Music!"_** While his hands sustained her, recumbent at her sides, approximately at the level of her breast, cautious not to touch her. **_"Sing my angel!"_** She sang, upraising her voice the more, the tighter his hands lay onto her ribs, gentle but in firm support. **_"Sing for me…"_** She had to close her eyes as the candles began to blind her; she felt his soft breath on her throat. Relishing it and shivering slightly she hurt the tune. **_"Siiing!" Sing my angel!" _**Slowly her lungs began to sting and her heart throbbed in rhythm with her voice, she laid her head into her nape. **_"SING FOR ME!"_** And she sang as fervidly as she was able to, she felt his quaking hands and her feet loosing the ground…

And then it was like vacuum in her lungs and the blood rushing in her ears simply drowned every other sound out. It was like being born, when the oxygen filled her lungs again and she subsided into his arms. He carried her to the throne, feeling her long golden hair falling softly over his arm. She watched him out of half closed eyes and listened to his reassuring voice. "I have brought you, to the seat of sweet shadow's throne. To this kingdom where all must pay homage to darkness…darkness." He sighed silently laying her down in his throne. "You have come here, for one purpose and one alone… Since the moment I first heard you sing, I have needed you with me to serve me to sing for my music, my darkness…" He looked at her and closed his eyes, sighing deeply. He skimmed over his hair like pondering and then he let her succumb to his tempting voice.

_**"Night-time sharpens**_

_**Heightens each sensation**_

_**Darkness stirs and wakes imagination**_

**_Silently the senses abandon their defenses…"_** He began slowly pacing through the room, hiding there where the candles' light could not touch him.

_**"Slowly, gently night unfurls its splendor**_

_**Grasp it! Sense it! Tremulous and tender.**_

_**Turn your face away **_

_**From the garish light of day**_

_**Turn your thoughts away**_

_**From cold, unfeeling light…**_

**_And listen to the music of the night---!" _**Angewomon had sat up and was listening to him, spellbound by the sound of his voice and the conjuring of his eyes, which seemed to rest in hers under the helmet.

_**"Close your eyes**_

_**And surrender to your darkest dreams**_

_**Purge your thoughts**_

_**Of the life you knew before**_

_**Close your eyes**_

_**Let your spirit start to soar-----**_

_**And you'll live**_

**_As you've never lived before---…" _**Wherever he wandered his eyes were with hers, as much as his voice was with her heart. She felt him like the blood rushing through her veins and hoped he would feel her, too.

_**"Softly, deftly music shall caress you**_

_**Hear it, feel it,**_

_**Secretly possess you…**_

_**Open up your mind**_

_**Let your fantasies unwind**_

_**In this darkness which you know**_

_**You cannot fight…**_

**_The darkness of the music of the night---!"_** He took a deep breath as if to suck in all the darkness and then he upraised his voice to its full splendor…

_**"Let your mind start a journey **_

_**Through a strange, new world!**_

_**Leave all thoughts **_

_**Of the life you knew before!**_

_**Let your soul take you where**_

**_You long to BE-----" _**He stand quite in front of her, she looked up to him like a rookie to an ultra, with naïve curiosity and inexperience, believing he would never, could never, hurt her. And he shivered when he kneeled down to be at the level of her eyes. Softly as his hand caressed her hair, his voice caressed her mind.

_**"… Only then **_

_**Can you belong to me…**_

_**Floating, falling, sweet intoxication**_

_**Touch me, trust me**_

_**Savor each sensation**_

_**Let the dream begin!**_

_**Let your darker side give in!**_

_**To the power of the music that I write**_

**_The power of the music of the NIGHT!"_** He took her hands into his, leaning his head against her shoulder, hearing her lively sensual heartbeat at this moment of touch. And when he stood up he almost whispered than sang…

_**"You alone**_

**_Can make my soul take flight…" _**She looked at him and he steeped aside revealing an image of her… Like a ghostly reflection of herself… in a silken white wedding gown, slightly veiled by a velvety fog. Amazed and ingenuous she reached out to touch the heavenly dress, slightly dazed and unaware of the person wearing it… When suddenly the image thrust its hand through the fog grabbing her arm roughly. She screamed and fainted.As he caught her, a silent smile flew over his lips. He took her into his arms and carried her to the room he had prepared in his castle of darkness, just for her… He laid her down onto the four-poster, wondering how light she actually was. His forefinger fondled over her cheek, carefully not to touch her helmet. He did not want her to arouse.

_**"Help me **_

_**Make the music of the **_

**_N-i-g-h-t-----..."_** He sighed and walked over to his study room, next to hers.

Myotismon sat down in front of his desk a large book covered in black leather laid down upon it. He had studied in it this evening before he had heard her singing in the show. He laid his head onto the book's cold pages…"What have I done… How foolish can one be?" He never wanted to take her with him, never. She did not belong into this world, into this castle of darkness… But when he heard her voice this evening he lost his mind to her. And how she had yearned for him to reveal himself…"Angel of Music…" He gasped despaired. "How suitable… Angel of darkness, angel of blood, angel of death… wouldn't those fit much better? How could I be so naïve, such a lovelorn fool!" He tried to calm himself, but his mind was wandering… "They surely have noticed her disappearance already… And this loathsome Wizardmon will surely scare the chorus girls by now." He shook his head, rebuking himself. "Why did he have to see me! Why had I been so careless when I bowed over one of these stupid chorus girls that night? And why did she have to defend her self and beating down my mask! My unlucky fate that this drunkard of a workman was stumbling around there… WHY DID HE HAVE TO SEE MY FACE!" He banged his fist onto the desk, making the candles on it nearly topple down. "But well… It is advantageous though too… When this stupid chorus girls and these incompetent directors are timorous of me, no one will sniff around in my matters…" -Beside of one little blonde Angel of Music!- A malicious tiny voice in his head remind him. "This is my own shortcoming… I never ought to begin training her…But she had so much talent, all she needed was a stimulus." -You could have stopped after you gave it to her.- Said the little voice. He wondered where it came from; it was surely not some sort of conscience… "Yes I could have… but… no I couldn't, I could not withstand her longing to hear me… I tried to… I know I did… but only two days without my voice sufficed to made her throw herself helplessly to the floor of her dressing room, sobbing in desolation. Like a spoilt child…Five days and she smashed her fists into the mirror, cutting her hands and wrists, bleeding onto my addiction… She nearly had discovered the digiport I use to get to the theatre… That's why… That's why I cannot leave her!" He sighed but the little voice inside of his head would not ease. -So that's the whole reason, is it? How altruistic you are!- He screamed in frenzy and rubbed his temples. The walls were of thick stone, she would not awake. "Why! Why don't YOU leave!…" He buried his face in his hands and felt tears running down his wrists. "Because I cannot… I am incarcerated in my darkness…I cannot be with …her…BECAUSE OF THIS!" He whipped off his mask and walked over to one of the mirrors. He had them everywhere in his castle, those mirrors bewitched with darkness so they would never show a data or vaccine, but a digi-vampire. This was his way to remind himself why he would never be able to be with those happy little digimon in the world out there. He forced himself to stare at his reflection, to look at his face. He turned round leaning his back against the heartless glass, gasping and nearly suffocating on his tears. He needed to get out, needed the cold air of night on his skin, needed blood… Angewomon would surely be sleeping for some hours… He took his mask from the dark corner in which he had flung it, grabbed his cape and plunged into the night.

Meanwhile Lillymon managed to find the second key for Angewomon's dressing room. Carefully she unlocked the door and entered into the dark. After lighting up a candle, the room seemed quite homier to her. She looked around but there was not even a blond hair of Angewomon. Lillymon found that her friend was obviously not there. She turned around and wanted to leave the room when she noticed that her candle flickered in a slight draught. Again she looked around and this time she saw that Angewomon's mirror was leaned slightly aside, like a door… She went over to it and was surprised when she found that it actually seemed to be a door. Behind it was a dark aisle; at its end something glowed gently. She walked down the corridor and saw a misty gray sphere incorporated in the wall. Her curiosity told her to touch it while her mind shouted a clear and unmistakable NO! But as she was a very typical chorus girl, her curiosity prevailed. Her hand converged to the sphere, her fingertips where just atoms away form it… and suddenly out of the darkness behind her, a hand grabbed for her shoulder and drew her back into Angewomon's dressing room. LadyDevimon glared at her. "Foolish girl! I always told you not to sneak around in the phan…in those matters!" She pushed Lillymon out of the room and closed the mirror door, sighing. Then she locked the door of Angewomon's dressing room.

Myotismon strode the night; yes night was his element, no one around… Hardly anyone, and those who were, did not care for a guy with cape and mask. This district was good… at least for him. It was full of inebriated digimon or the sort of female digimon that… well let's just say: streetwalkers. He was handsome, beside of what was hidden under the mask and often one of these girls blinked her eyes at him, like this night, too. A condescendingly grin appeared on his face and he nodded. She walked into a blind alley with him, not knowing that he unlike her other suitors was not yearning for her tainted flesh.

No one took notice of the fact that she was not with him when he left the alley. He wiped down the rest of blood from the corner of his mouth and wanted to pace into darkness again… "Myotismon?" He stopped petrified. How could someone…? "Why do you think you know me?" He said slowly turning around and then looking toward a familiar face. "I never forget someone who saved my life, twice." DemiDevimon said with a friendly smile. "Once when I had this terrible disease and the second time, when that Scorpiomon had hit me with its sting." Myotismon was surprised of meeting him, and in a deep struggle whether this was a good or a bad incident. "Yes, yes!" He said slightly bored and impatient. "And you saved mine, when Piedmon tried to kill me…I'll never fail to remember: blood with crushed glass splinters. And when you helped me to flee from File Island… We're quits! You do not owe me something, neither do I… So why did you come to Server?" He was still not sure if he was pleased about seeing DemiDevimon or if this could become a problem. They walked through the city's dim park. "Well after your flight from File Island… I wasn't very popular there. Of course they had no proof that I had helped you, but I was suggested to leave… I'm a policemon now!" Myotismon looked at the fluttering digimon and raised an eyebrow. "I thought only vaccines were permitted to?" DemiDevimon denied and told him that now, as times had changed into peace, vaccines and viruses worked together in harmony. Somehow this idea made Myotismon shiver. "And? What have you done all the time?" Myotismon writhed inward, now he knew this meeting was not good… "As you know me. I have studied most of the time…" DemiDevimon flapped in front of him now; obviously he wanted to get rid of something. "Yes as I know you! That's quite the cue, because I KNOW you!" Myotismon looked at him astonished. What did he mean? Actually he knew something… "Well in my role as policemon, I became acquainted with the case of the digimon theatre…" He left a short break to see Myotismon's reaction, but there was none. "Ahem… Did you know that many accidents happened there? Peculiar accidents?" Myotismon shrugged and walked on. "These things are not my concern! Anyway, why should I care?" DemiDevimon followed him; he fluttered onto the level of Myotismon's eyes. "Well… there is a certain blackmailer calling himself the 'phantom of the Digiworld' and those accidents were really strange… I mean digimon without blood in their veins… petrified digimon… reconfigured digimon… digimon hanged and strangulated with crimson lightning ropes… This handwriting seems to be yours, Myotismon!" The tall' s eyes narrowed to slits and he grinded his teeth. "So the first one that you thought of to be the perpetrator, was me? Even though at that point you did not even know I was here? It is quite exhilarating to learn how much you actually trust me!" He turned and wanted to leave but DemiDevimon would not let him. "You're not factual. I did not say it was you, I've just admitted a certain analogy… Well I thought if you know that guy… inform him that it would be wise to stop these accidents from happening…" Myotismon smiled impressed. -He's cleverer than I thought!- Flashed through his mind. "I will tell him so, if I ever should come across him!" He said and paced into the darkness, while DemiDevimon looked after him. "Myotismon!" The rookie called out for his old friend. "Angemon is already searching for her… Let her go!" First Myotismon just twitched, then he was like petrified. He did not turn around. "The ice on which you are walking is very thin… DemiDevimon!" He had not even thought of going away when DemiDevimon flapped over to him. "Oh please Myotismon! We both know it very well!" Myotismon whirled round and shouted at him. "Yes we both know it very well! That whenever a digimon is reconfigured or disappears, it is the guilt of the vampire, the monster, the deformity!" He clenched his fists and stared into DemiDevimon's eyes. What hurt him the most was that this little bunch of feathers was objectively even right. She was with him… But she was… Myotismon calmed down. "Yes… She is with me. But do you know what! She's with me on her own will! Unbelievable right? But in fact she asked me to take her with me!" His lips curled in a smugly smile. "But thank you for reminding me. I must go now and see whether my guest had woken." DemiDevimon grabbed his arm to hold him back and the vampire suddenly winced like he was hurt. "Myotismon, are you still…?" He sounded quite worried and released him. "No… Yes, infrequent. They are fairly difficult to get here. You had been my only source." Myotismon said rubbing his arm. "Well this way it is better for you!" DemiDevimon admitted, while his friend could just laugh disdainful. "Yes, of course! It is much better for me that my eyes start to ache at the slightest piece of light and my skin begins to itch with every ray of the sun! You are right, that's so much better for me!" DemiDevimon sighed, probably he would regret it later but… "I think… I could bring you some…" Myotismon looked at him pleasantly surprised. "Are you serious? You do remember you're a policemon?" DemiDevimon nodded and said that he should tell him where he could find him. Myotismon trusted him enough to explain him how to align a digiport onto his castle of darkness. "There's only one condition. You have to let Angewomon go!" Myotismon groaned in disbelief. "You should not overstrain our friendship. I told you. She is granted to leave whenever she likes to do so! Good bye my friend." He said disappearing in the night.

LadyDevimon drew Lillymon into the chorus girl's dormitory but everyone was awake, listening and cheering to one of Wizardmon's stories of the phantom of the Digiworld… He jumped around with a torn blanket as a cape; grunting and snorting like a monster. Trying to scare the little chorus girls, obviously with success as they laughed in joyous fear.

"Like pale blue parchment is his skin! A black hole around those ice-cold eyes, where data never grew!" From under his jacket he fetched an old rope bound like a hangman' s loop.

"You must be always on your guard! Or he will catch you, with his crimson lightning lasso!" He grabbed one of the girls and acted as if he wanted to strangulate her. LadyDevimon could not stand this way of ridiculing something so dangerous. She walked over to him and sent the girl away.

"Those who speak of what they know, find to late that prudent silent is wise! Wizardmon, fool, hold your tongue!" She slapped him in the face and lay the loop around his neck and fastened it with one strong pull. "KEEP YOUR HAND ON THE LEVEL OF YOUR EYES! Or he will burn you with his' cold as ice!"

It was dawning and Myotismon had come back into the eternal darkness of his castle and returned to his studies.

When Angewomon slowly opened her eyes, at first she did not remember where she was or how she had get there. She looked around in the dimness feeling the velvet pillow at her cheek. Gradual she got up from the bed and barefooted walked through the room, her hands groped for the walls to lead her to the door… And slowly her memory began to return… "I remember there was mist… swirling mist upon a vast glassy lake…" She opened the door and made her way stumbling down the corridor until she saw a faint shimmer of light at a threshold. "There were candles all around, and on the lake there was a…boat… " She carefully opened the door, first blinded after the darkness, even by some little candles' light. "And in the boat there was… a man." Myotismon lifted his head for a second, listening up. He briefly turned around glancing at her and then… returned to his studies… He had a strange feeling, as if he could not look into her eyes. She walked over to him, remembering her Angel of Music. She reached for his mask but he turns almost catching her. "Who was that shape in the shadows?" Again and again she attempted to grasp the crimson veiling, being stopped by him several times. But she still caressed his face. He tried to ignore her, tried to ignore the soft hands on his shoulder and cheek. "Whose is the face in the mask…?" He still tried to ignore her though his head followed every movement of her hands upon it, as if an intuition would tell him to do so. But he could not ignore her hands removing his mask eventually…

He yelled out agonized and jumped up from his chair, turning from her, hiding his face with his hands. In the first second he was paralyzed by distress but then his wrath was as hellish as the darkness filling his castle. Brutally he thrust her away and glared at her. "DAMN YOU! YOU LITTLE PRYING PANDORA! YOU LITTLE DAEMON! IS THIS WHAT YOU WANTED TO SEE?" She was on her back trying to skid away from him; his eyes were filled with hatred. "CURSE YOU! YOU LITTLE LYING DELILAH ! YOU LITTLE VIPER! NOW YOU CANNOT EVER BE FREE!" He yelled at her and swept away the candles from his desk with one strike. "DAMN YOU!…CURSE YOU!…" He suddenly saw his reflection in the mirror and then his ire lessened deferring to his anguish and black despair. "Stranger than you dreamt it, can you even dare to look? Or bear to think of me? This loathsome gargoyle! Who burns in hell… but secretly… YEARNS FOR HEAVEN… secretly… secretly… But Angewomon…" He gazed at her and lost the rest of his rage when he saw her watching him with fear of his outburst but still with sympathy and shattered faith…

_**"Fear can turn to love**_

_**You'll learn **_

_**To see, **_

_**To find the men **_

_**Behind the monster, this**_

_**Repulsive carcass who**_

_**Seems a beast, **_

_**But secretly, dreams**_

_**Of Beauty, secretly**_

_**Secretly…**_

**_Oh Angewomon…"_** He fell down onto his knees next to her covering his face with one hand, the other reaching out to her. She trembled still shocked, not so much of his face but of his fury. Though there were hardly three candles burning, she could see the shiny moist lines down his cheeks as clear as she could taste her own salty tears. It took her a moment, which appeared to him like eternity, to realize that her hands still clutched his mask, with outstretched arm she passed it over to him. He turned from her and put it on. Still slightly shaky he got up, calming himself… Now he felt no longer as vulnerable as he had without his mask. He looked down at her. "Come. We must return. Those two fools who run my theatre will be missing you."

He led her to the digiport without loosing a word. –He's no angel…- She thought. –He's a digimon, like me, like Lillymon, like Angemon…- There was still a difference between angels and angelic digimon. "Angewomon." His voice was slightly husky from the shouting so he nearly whispered. She looked at him absent-minded. "You can… return to me, whenever you like…" She regarded him like a rebuked child, not really grasping what she had done wrong. He explained her how to use the digiport in her dressing room, it was a special one connected to only two places. His castle of darkness and her room… "Just do not tell someone about anything you have seen and learned here." She nodded and almost touched the digiport when she remembered something. "Wait… I still do not know your name…" She said looking down onto her feet, she did not dare to look into his eyes although he was looking much more amiable now. "Certainly not Angel of Music…" He sighed deeply and revealed the proper denomination of the angel of darkness. "… Myotismon…" And she felt herself drawn back into her dressing room… There she slumped down onto the floor, she was so mentally shattered, when LadyDevimon found her, she stammered in her arms. "My Angel of Music is no angel. He is a man… He is a digimon… He is not immortal and heavenly… He is defenseless… His soul suffers in purgatory… His name is not Angel of Music… His name is Myotismon…" She fell asleep held by LadyDevimon, who skimmed over Angewomon's blond hair. "I know… He's a poor child…" She sighed looking into the mirror.

* * *

R&R please!


	4. Poor fools they make him l

Chapter four: Poor fools they make him laugh

It was afternoon when Agumon walked into the theatre with a print copy of "Shellmon's board" in his claws. He looked at it in and shook his head, looked at it again and nodded. "Mystery after gala night… It says mystery! A soprano's flight!" He shook his head again and paced up and down the hallway. "Mystified, all the papers say. We are mystified, we suspect foul play!" He crumpled the paper and burned it with a little flame. "Bad news on soprano's seat. First Arukenimon, now Angewomon, what a treat!" He looked up and down the hallway, but there was no one yet. "Still… at least the seats get sold… Gossip's worth its weight in gold!" He sighed and leaned against the marble decorated wall. "What a way to run a business! Spare me these unending trials! Half your cast disappears but the Digiworld still cheers… Theatre! To hell with cluck and handle, have a scandal in your show to have a hit!" Suddenly Gomamon rushed over to him with a crimson letter in his claws. "Damnable! Will they all walk out? Damnable!" Agumon hopped to him dragging him away from the entrance. "Gomamon please don't shout! It's publicity and the take is vast! Free publicity!" Gomamon shook his head, pushed him away and shouted at him. "But we have no CAST!" Agumon still tried to calm his colleague down and led him to a window. "Gomamon have you seen the queue?… Ahem… It seems you've got one too?" He pointed at the crimson letter he had just noticed. The white digimon unfolded it and started to read aloud. "Dear Gomamon, what a charming gala…Angewomon enjoyed a great success! We were hardly bereft when Arukenimon left! Otherwise the chorus was entrancing, but the dancing was a lamentable mess!" Agumon showed him his own crimson letter and began reading it for Gomamon. "Dear Agumon just a brief reminder! My salary has not been paid! Send it 'care of the ghost' by return of post… p.t.o. …" He turned the letter and read on with discomfort. "No-one likes a debtor, so it's better, if my orders are obeyed!" He looked at Gomamon who just could shake his head. "Who will have the gall to send this? Someone with a puerile brain?" Agumon compared the two letters and told him. "These are both signed D.G.!" Gomamon was not surprised about that but he wondered. "Who the hell is he!" And then both came to the conclusion. "DIGIWORLD'S GHOST!" Agumon shook his head in disbelief. "It's really not amusing!" Gomamon took the letters and destroyed them. "He's abusing our position!" And Agumon rolled his eyes distressed. "In addition he wants money!" Gomamon agreed with him. "He's a funny sort of specter to expect a large retainer, nothing plainer!" They both came to a solution about this phantom. "He is clearly quite insane!" Suddenly they heard a voice and turned around.

"Where is she!" It was Angemon who faced them. "You mean Arukenimon?" He denied fast. "I mean Angewomon! Where is she?" Agumon just shrugged. "Well, how should we know!" That was not was Angemon expected. "I want an answer! I take it that you sent me this note?" He pointed at them with a letter… "What's all this nonsense?" Agumon replied looking confused. "Of course not!" Gomamon told him, while Agumon tried to express. "Don't look at us!" Angemon walked closer to them, puzzled. "She's not with you then?" They shook their heads. "Of course not! We're in the dark!" They shouted and Angemon tried to calm everyone including himself. "Dear digimon, don't argue! Isn't this the letter you wrote?" Agumon looked at him bewildered. "And what is it that we're meant to have wrote… nghn.. written?" Gomamon took the crimson letter from Angemon and started reading it aloud. "Do not fear for Angewomon. The Angel of Music has her under his wing! Make no attempt to see her again!" The three looked at each other in uncertainty. "If you didn't write it… Then who did!" Angemon slowly said when suddenly from behind them a shrill voice resounded. "Where is he?" It was Arukenimon, Gomamon cheered. "Oh welcome back!" But she was in no good mood. "Your precious patron! Where is he!" A crowd of fans followed her, including some Gotsumon and a Pumkinmon with a bunch of roses in its arms. "What is it now?" Angemon asked, walking over to her. "I have your letter! A letter, which I rather resent!" She shrieked. Agumon looked up to Angemon. "And did you send it?" But the vaccine shook his head. "Of course not!" Gomamon nodded viewing the letter from far. "As if he would!" Arukenimon did not want to believe him. "You didn't send it!" She asked him, using her pitched voice. "Of course not!" He replied and Gomamon still wanted to know: "What's going on!" Arukenimon did not notice him; she was still occupied with Angemon. "You dare to tell me, that this is not the letter you sent?" Angemon took the crimson letter from her. "And what is it that I'm meant to have sent?" He opened it and as for the other three, started to read it aloud. "Your days at the digimon theatre are numbered… Angewomon will be singing on your behalf tomorrow night…!" Arukenimon pointed at her rookie directors with disgust. "Angewomon!" But she was shushed out for the others wanted to know the rest of the letter. "Be prepared for a great misfortune, should you attempt to take her place!" A silence followed, then Agumon spoke out what everyone was thinking. "Far too many notes for my taste! And most of them about Angewomon!" He took Arukenimon's hand and Gomamon followed. "All we've heard since we came is Angewomon's name!"

Suddenly LadyDevimon walked over to the group together with Lillymon. "Angewomon has returned." Agumon turned around to her slightly dryly. "I trust her midnight oil is well and truly burned!" Gomamon looked at her with curiosity. "Where precisely is she now?" LadyDevimon bowed and replied. "I thought it best, that she went home!" There was a strange look in her eyes. "She needed rest." Lillymon added and Angemon rushed over to them. "May I see her?" But LadyDevimon refused. "No digimon. She will see no one!" Arukenimon furiously asked: "Will she sing? Will she sing!" LadyDevimon smiled jovial but it looked kind of spiteful. "Here, I have a note." She said handing a crimson letter over to someone who would take it. Everyone rushed to her, in unison they shouted. "LET ME SEE IT!" But Agumon took it from her. "Please?" He unfolded one more letter this afternoon and again everyone listened tensed. "Gentlemon! I have now sent you several notes of the most amiable nature, detailing how MY theatre is to be run!" He looked up from the letter at the crowd around him and showed his disgruntled disbelief.

_-_

_-Flashback _

_-_

_After Myotismon had send Angewomon back to the theatre he returned to his desk and drafted a certain note. He caused every communication system to collapse, so he could not utilize e-mails. As he was alone he let his mind wander and spoke while his quill was flying over the paper, drawing ink as red as blood. "You have not followed my instructions! I shall give you one last chance!" He dunked the raven's quill into the inkstand and continued. "Angewomon has returned to you and I am anxious her career should progress. In the new production of 'Il Muto' you will therefore cast Arukenimon as the pageboy!" Myotismon grinned as he imagined the directors' faces on this order. "And put Angewomon in the role of countess…" -A countess…- He thought. – Will be the perfect role for her… A count's bride…- He was alluding to the fact that many of the famous **vampires** he knew had been counts. "The role which Angewomon plays calls for charm and appeal. The role of the pageboy is silent, which makes my casting, in a word: …" He leaned back and smiled derisory. "Ideal!" He dunked the quill again and wrote on. "I shall watch the performance from my normal seat in box five, which **will** be kept empty for me." He licked over his lips and mused about; what would be a polite ending for this letter. "Should these commands be ignored, a disaster beyond your imagination will occur! I remain, gentlemon, your obedient servant. D.G." He was pleased and carefully he folded the letter, he took one of the crimson envelopes and inserted his note. The blood red wax was hot enough and he sealed the letter with his hallmark. A bat whose head was a skull. Afterwards he went to the digiport and took care of the note being found by someone reliable…_

_-_

Back in the theatre.

-

Arukenimon was furious, she yelled. "ANGEWOMON! It's all a ploy to help Angewomon!" Her directors tried to calm her. "This is insane!" But she was in a rage that could not be stopped so easily, she was a diva! "I know who sent this! Angemon, her lover!" She pointed at him malicious. "Indeed! Can you believe this!" He replied not caring for her accusing face. Arukenimon rushed away followed by her fans and the pleading Agumon and Gomamon. "Arukenimon let us not listen from afar! You are our star! And always will be!" She just pushed them away not listening to them. "My dear, the man is mad! We don't take orders!" Agumon stood there telling everyone the decision. "Angewomon will be playing the pageboy! The silent role!" The crowd listened up, and Gomamon announced. "Arukenimon will be playing the lead!" She heard him but she was still sulky and waxing melodramatic. "It's useless trying to appease me! You're only saying this to please me!" No one was able to convince her, her voice just drowned the others out. LadyDevimon shook her head onto such foolishness. "Who scorn his word, beware to those, the angel sees the angel knows!" She told Lillymon, while Arukenimon was still relishing her diva-fit. "You have reviled me! You have rebuked me!" Angemon did not listen to them he was worried. "Why did Angewomon fly from my arms?" But the rest of them cared about their star and everyone groveled for her. "Arukenimon pardon us!" She shouted at them "You have replaced me!" And everyone, especially Mummymon bootlicked. "Please Arukenimon we beseech you!" She rushed down the stairs to the entrance. While LadyDevimon was prophesying "This hour shall see your darkest fears, the angel knows the angel hears!" Angemon asked himself where Angewomon went to. And the others followed the spider digimon. "Please Arukenimon sing for us! Don't be a martyr! What new surprise lies in store!" She opened the door and saw the cheering masses. It pleased her, especially as a little Patamon handed her a single red rose. "Could you please give this to Angewomon?" And she stared at him with big eyes. Agumon and Gomamon drew her back into the theatre closing the door. "Your public needs you!" Gomamon said to her with his most adoring look. "We need you, too!" Agumon added with a heartening voice. "Would you not rather have your precious little ingénue? She hissed at them but they replied lenient. "Arukenimon, no! The world wants you!" They took her hands and walked with her up the stairs again, when some of the watching chorus girls mocked. "Anyway… who had the idea to perform operas! If we wouldn't we wouldn't need a bitch like her!" The Floramon said to her friends. "I think after Etemon they wanted to have a little bit of posh culture in here…" They continued chatting while Agumon and Gomamon were still occupied with Arukenimon. "Primadonna, first lady of the stage! Your devotees are on their knees to implore you!" Gomamon actually always was on his knees. "Can you bow out, when they're shouting your name?" Agumon petted her hand and twinkled up to her. "Think of how they all adore you!" The whole crowd of her fans begged her. "Arukenimon enchant us once again!" She looked at them far more pleased. "Think of your muse!" Even Mummymon had joined them now. "And of the queues round the theatre!" Agumon reminded her. "Can you deny us the triumph in store? Sing! Primadonna, once more!" Added Gomamon appellative. Meanwhile Angemon stood slightly away from this hubbub. "Angewomon spoke of an angel… Is this her Angel of Music?" After all Arukenimon was pleased with them, finally she decided to stay. Gomamon whispered to Agumon: "We'll get our opera!" And Agumon whispered a reply. "She gets her limelight! Leading ladies are a trial!" Arukenimon lamented to herself. "Follow where the limelight leads you! You'll sing again, and to unending ovation! Think how you'll shine in that final encore! Sing, Primadonna, once more!" Agumon and Gomamon cheered to her and encouraged her. " Tears . . . oaths . . Lunatic demands are regular occurrences! Surely there'll be further scenes -worse than this!" Lillymon stood close to LadyDevimon and they both pondered deeply. "Is this ghost an angel or a madman… Bliss or damnation? Which has claimed her…?" LadyDevimon shook her head in appraise. "Heaven help you, those who doubt…this miscasting will invite damnation…" Angemon mused about the letters of what seemed to be Angewomon's angel. "Angel or madman? Orders, warnings, lunatic demands!" LadyDevimon heard the directors talking and did not agree with them. "Oh fools, to have flouted his warnings! Think, before these demands are rejected!" She made Angemon nervous with her foreshadowing. "Surely, for her sake..." But Lillymon interrupted him. "Surely he'll strike back!" But he was not a sissy that could be scared so easily. "I must see these demands are rejected!" Lillymon however was more than worried. "…If his threats and demands are rejected! Angewomon must be protected!" Meanwhile Agumon and Gomamon were more then relived about Arukenimon coming back. "Who'd believe a diva happy to relieve a chorus girl, who's gone and slept with the patron? Angemon and the soubrette, entwined in love's duet! Although he may demur, he must have been with her!" Agumon said and Gomamon joked happily. "You'd never get away with all this in a play, but if it's loudly sung and in a foreign tongue it's just the sort of story audiences adore, in fact a perfect opera!" Angemon grew more and more confident. "His game is over! And in Box Five a new game will begin... Angewomon plays the pageboy, Arukenimon plays the countess!" Indeed he was very optimistic unlike LadyDevimon who had a negative presentiment. "This is a game you cannot hope to win! For, if his curse is on this theatre... then I fear the outcome… should you dare to…"She knew it was perilous to pick a quarrel with the phantom of the Digiworld… As Lillymon knew, too. "But if his curse is on this theatre... then I fear the outcome... when you once again..." But the theatre's directors did not care very much about this superstitious phantasm. "Primadonna the world is at your feet! A nation waits, and how it hates to be cheated!" And the less believed Arukenimon in it, she had enough problems. "The stress that falls upon a famous Primadonna! Terrible diseases, coughs and colds and sneezes! Still, the driest throat will reach the highest note, in search of perfect opera!" So all but three digimon hailed to Arukenimon and to the new opera. "Light up the stage with that age old rapport! Sing, Primadonna, once more!" And no one noticed the flock of bats drooping high under the stage's roof listening conscientiously and no one noticed their master's voice... "So, it is to be war between us! If these demands are not met, a disaster beyond your imagination will occur!" Maybe three of them heard it, but if, they displaced it...

The next day came, the day of the digimon-theatre's first opera. Everyone was nervous, especially Angewomon. No one had informed her about the letters as the casting remained as it was originally planned. But still she was nervous as it was a very important play for the Digiworld, because it was so full of the thing ruling this world… music… "I wonder… what he thinks of me being mute this time…" She said to herself pacing through her dressing room in the late morning. "I'm so excited, the tension is killing me…" She sighed and thought of so many things she could do now to calm herself… But nothing that came to her mind would really help, nothing but one thing…

Myotismon was just searching for a special book in his library when he heard something… strayed steps slightly away from this room. –A suicidal intruder!- He thought malicious. –Surely one of these nosy chorus girls… I have to belay the mirror's lock more thorough…- He readied his Crimson Lightning and plunged into the blackness of his castle's corridors. No one could see a hand before one's eyes in this darkness, beside of him. It was his element and his azure eyes got used to it in all those years. It was indeed a young woman, with light steps, obviously a chorus girl, feeling the walls to find a way. He saw the vague shape of her back, about fifty feet in front of him. Little crimson sparks imperceptible began to flash under his gloves. He was ready to jump, to sling his Crimson Lightning around her neck and throttle her, or break this feeble shaft… He felt the energy floating out of each fingertip binding to a crimson rope of lightning. He shoot out of the dark towards her. And suddenly she turned around with a little lantern in her hands. She screamed in shock and fear it was her luck that he was blinded by the sudden light, if not she would have been dead immediately. He tripped backwards taken by surprise and brightness, covering his eyes and then he heard her screaming in the dimness through which she could not see what had attacked her. And he realized how close he had been to the most disastrous mistake he ever could have made. "Angewomon!" She gasped and listened up, then she blew out the candle in her lantern. "Myotismon where are you?" She felt a hand taking hers and instantly breathed a sigh of relief. He led her through the darkness. There was a slight reproof in his voice. "What are you doing here, girl? You should be rehearsing!" She did not answer she feared the darkness too much, she was scared if she would open her mouth it would creep into her body. She sighed again when they came into the candle enlightened study room. She sat down onto his chair while he watched her his arms crossed in front of his chest. "I don't like you to be ambitionless!" She looked at him like a sulky child and his annoyance vanished. "I'm just so nervous… I needed to hear your voice, angel of… Myotismon…" He could not withhold a kind smile for her. "Angewomon…" He said gently. "You have to return at once, they'll be missing their star." She smiled her most angelic smile. "It is nice of you to say that, even though my role is completely mute and no one will hear my voice tonight." He gasped slightly. –They dare to disobey?- He was consternated for a second. They had outraged him. "Is it so, indeed?" She did not like the way his gaze darkened. "Anyway you must leave me now, for I am engaged, my dear." She was disenchanted, why did he send her away. "And next time you come here, call out my name. Be assured I will hear you." He said before she parted. When she was gone, he embarked on taking certain measures for the evening, of which he thought he would not have to bring them into play. "But as it seems, you are quite refractory gentlemon. You compel me to set an example…" He said with a vicious smile.

When Angewomon sat in her dressing room again, thinking about this short visit, an ominous notion crept into her mind. She was thinking of that incident in the dark corridor… "…Oh my God! He… he would have… he would have killed me!" And she remembered his outburst when she had taken his mask… How she had feared he would harm her in his raging madness… She shivered at that memory… And then she saw it in front of her… his face… And all of a sudden she felt bereft of all warmth and light inside her… But then again she remembered his eyes… those eyes of pure, deep sapphire blue… And she felt life returning to her veins… -But he sent you away, earlier on!- A little voice inside her head told her. "Yes… So you don't want me with you Myotismon? Well… I know a six winged vaccine who will take me out for supper tonight!" She said sullen, somehow hoping he would hear it, somehow hoping he would be… jealous…

It was evening and masses of digimon streamed to the digimon-theatre. All of them were full of curious expectancy. This would be their first opera! Although some of them stayed at home, as they thought this kind of amusement to be in a word: Boring! A Vademon rushed over to his friend Datamon, he had just gotten the last three tickets. "Here's yours… I think I should call Gazimon and convince him to come. He will miss a lot…huh? What's with you Datamon?" The machine-digimon looked sick, as far as this was possible. "Ah… my head… I have a ringing in it all the time… it hurts." Vademon searched for his cell phone and dialed. "Well we won't go home! I want to see that opera-thingy!… Ouch!…" He held the phone away from his head. "There's a nasty sound in it too. And I can't get a communication, I think the network has crashed…" Datamon pushed against his head several times it sounded as if some sort of wire was uncombined. "Anyway, let's go in now. This mist coming up won't be good for my components, I can nearly feel how I'm rusting already!" They walked pass Angewomon into the theatre, like many others. She looked around, she was waiting for someone. "Angewomon, I'm here! Oh Azulongmon in the skies, where is all this fog coming from?" She cheerful welcomed Angemon and took his hand. He was slightly surprised after she had not come with him that evening. "I wonder, too. It had been so sunny all the days…" They sauntered into the entrance hall holding each other's hand. "I'm sorry that I'm late. There must be hardly a standing-place left for me in there." Angemon said sighing and she smiled. "Yes we have a full house, but… I know a perfect place for you to follow the show. You'll see." She drew him with her up the stairs onto the higher story. She pushed a door open, made him sit down in one of the velvet seats and pulled the crimson curtains open. "Angewomon isn't this…?" She grinned and looked down onto the stage. "The most perfect place to see me? Yes you're right. By the way… Would you like to take me out for supper afterwards? Yes, fantastic!" She said and rushed out of the box. Angemon looked after her a bit baffled. "She seems to be really nervous about this show… But good for me. Looks as if this evening would be getting better and better." Angemon rejoiced while he closed the door, with the silver plate on its outside, which said: Nr.5.

Slowly the lights in the auditorium faded and finally went out. The audience was staring onto the closed curtain in excitement. Meanwhile Myotismon squatted in the shadows of the stage's roof. He surveyed the audience and found a lot of vaccines amongst them. "This will make it an even greater triumph for me…" He whispered to himself. He looked to box five; already sure they had given it to a guest, as they had dared to disobey his other orders too. Suddenly his eyes narrowed to slits and he stooped to have a better look. "This is the most audacious impertinence, I have ever… Well, dear boy, you'll find that you have chosen yourself a rather uncomfortable seat! You shall not take my place, in any way!" He hissed and skipped down from the walkway as Wizardmon was coming into his direction. In the systematic fall he seized one of the stage's ropes and descended on it, gracefully he touched the floor behind the sets. "But foremost, to the accomplishment of our little show!" He said grinning smugly and fetched a dark green phial from under his cape. He pussyfooted to a small table with make-up, combs and different kinds of bottles. There was a silver white flacon on it, he winded it open, then uncorked the phial and poured a few drops into the flacon. He left the table as he had come upon it...

Finally the music started and the curtain rose. The set was enormous and colorful; it imitated a sort of aristocratic bedroom. Lillymon was standing at the center of the stage with Kiwimon and Mushroomon. "They say that this youth has set my lady's heart aflame!" Lillymon whispered aloud for the audience to hear it into Mushroomon's ear. "His lordship sure would die of shock!" He answered and Kiwimon added: "His lordship is a laughing-stock!" They all nodded and Lillymon continued. "Should he suspect her, God protect her!" And all agreed with her. "SHAME! SHAME! SHAME! This faithless lady's bound for Hades! Shame! Shame! Shame!" They walked backwards and sat down around a large four poster, which's curtains withdrew and revealed Arukenimon sitting in the bed together with Angewomon, who was covered like a male in a woman's dress. Agumon and Gomamon watched the scene pleased. "Nothing like the old operas! The old singers...And every seat sold!" Mentioned Gomamon looking down into the crowd. "Or the old scenery. The old audience. Hardly a disaster beyond all imagination!" Agumon admitted and both chuckled, then nodded to Angemon in the opposite box who acknowledges them.

On the stage the scene went on. "Seraphimon, your disguise is perfect!" Arukenimon said to her in an amorous way, then she listened up for someone was knocking onto the door. "Why! Who can this be!" Lillymon hobbled to the door and opened it. "Gentle wife, admit your loving husband!" Mummymon said walking into the set. He slapped Lillymon on the rear and the audience laughed. "My love I'm called to File Island on affairs of state! And must leave you with your new maid!" He said while slapping Seraphimon/Angewomon onto the rear, too. "Though I would happily take the maid with me!" And the audience cheered with laughter. "The old fool is leaving!" Arukenimon whispered to them with a joyful look. When he left Mummymon mumbled to the audience. "I suspect my young bride is untrue to me. I shall not leave, but shall hide over there to observe her!" With high voices the two actors gave each other a long adieu.


	5. Death lurks amid the fog

Chapter five: Death lurks amid the fog.

At the rim of the opened theatre roof, stood Myotismon watching the performance, noticed by no one and covered in fog. He was awfully bored of Arukenimon's acting and waited for his moment to come.

"Seraphimon away with this pretence!" Arukenimon said to the disguised Angewomon and dragged down her skirt so she was to be seen as Seraphimon. "You cannot speak, but kiss me in my husband's absence!" They bowed forward and pretended to be kissing. The audience murmured when they saw Mummymon hiding behind the half closed door. "Poor fool he makes me laugh! Hahaha! Time I tried to get a better, better half ! " Arukenimon started mocking about her deceived husband.

Myotismon looked up into the night sky. Dark storm clouds gathered silently and unnoticed by the audience. He smiled and returned to the stage's roof. There he continued watching the show, though his gaze rested on Angewomon.

"Poor fool he doesn't know! Hohohohoho!" Arukenimon laughed while she embraced Angewomon and kissed her tender. "If he knew the truth, he'd never ever go!" She chortled together with the other actors and the audience. Suddenly a thunderclap made the crowd startle, followed by a single lightning hitting the stage inches away from Arukenimon. A voice like thunder itself resounded from the darkened sky or at least somewhere above the stage... "DID I NOT INSTRUCT, THAT BOX FIVE WAS TO BE KEPT EMPTY!" Everyone looked up but no one saw the holder of this voice. Just those who knew it, identified who had spoken, and regardless of Angewomon, they were shaken. "He's here... The phantom of the Digiworld..." Whispered Lillymon to the others. "...It's him... I know it… it's him…" Was all that Angewomon could say but she was hushed by Arukenimon. "Your part is silent, croaking little Gekomon!" She walked over to her small table next to the stage and grabbed a silver white flacon, she took a sip of her secret remedy, which she used to supple her throat. Myotismon watched it contented. He knew this habit of her and utilized it for his aims. "A Gekomon, madam? Perhaps it is you, who are the Gekomon." –Assuredly with the essence of Shogungekomon's sweat in your silly mouthwash...- He thought smiling gleeful. Arukenimon returned to the set and they repeated the scene. "Seraphimon away with this pretence! You cannot speak, but kiss me in my husband's AOOOOAHRG---." Everyone looked at her in shock. It sounded as if she had burped, but actually it was the quack of a Gekomon. She tried to continue playing as if nothing had happened. More perturbing however was a new sound, Myotismon was laughing, quietly at first then more and more hysterically… Meanwhile Wizardmon was walking up the wooden ladders to the stage's roof. "Poor fool he makes me laugh! HahahahaAOOOOAHRG---AOOOOAHRG---AOOOOAHRG." Now she could not stop quacking, the digimon in the audience wondered whether this would belong to the play. As before the 'phantom's' laughter rose, the croaking continued and the lights of the chandelier belonging to the set, began blinking on and off, while deep red lightning flashed through the sky. Myotismon's laughter by this time overpowering, there crescendos into a great cry. "BEHOLD! SHE SINGS TO BRING DOWN THE CHANDELIER!" Agumon and Gomamon rushed to the stage, and ordered that the curtain should be closed, while Arukenimon darted into her dressing room. The audience was roaring with laughter and chuckling, as most of the actors were, when Agumon spoke to them. "Ladies and Gentlemon, we apologize!" Even Myotismon could not withhold a rather normal laugh at their precious Primadonna. Agumon considered a moment and went on. "Well…err… The performance… will continue… in ten minute's time…" He grabbed behind the curtain and dragged Angewomon onto the stage. "When the role of Countess will be played Angewomon!" An ocean of applause waved through the audience. Myotismon nodded assent from his place on the stage's roof and gathered his bats as the chandelier returned to normal "Why not initially then? Do you always have to be forced into your gain, my friends?" He smiled pleased while Agumon spoke. "Until then we would praise your indulgence for a few moments!" And Gomamon took the lead. "Meanwhile we'd like to give you the ballet from act three of tonight's opera!" Both directors withdrew behind the curtain, while the ballerinas rushed onto the stage in a big upheaval.

Myotismon listened up; he heard rapid footsteps and looked down. "Why! Wizardmon… My dear witness! You have been a thorn in my side, long enough. It shall be time for you to meet your programmer!" He whispered maliciously. The ballet girls hobbled disordered as if they had never learned it.

Wizardmon stood directly above the stage, he had been sure the phantom's voice had come from there. Suddenly he heard a noise and whirled round, there was a black shape disappearing in the shadows between the ropes and equipment. He followed it along the walkways. The audience was still chuckling when the ballet girls slowly started their dancing.

Wizardmon walked over a bridge between two wooden joists and looked up, but he could not see someone. Myotismon however watched him closely and skipped down from his upper joist onto a walkway. The ballerinas, mostly Floramon leaped over the stage in harmony now.

Wizardmon who wanted to follow the phantom, felt more and more followed up himself. Agumon and Gomamon watched the ballet together with the audience, glad that they would not have to refund.

Cold sweat was running down Wizardmon's forehead, he felt chased and was nervous. He looked but no one was there so he turned around and was in front of a wicked grinning Myotismon. He gasped in shock and ran down the wooden walkway. Meanwhile Angemon followed the ballet absent-minded, he was thinking of Angewomon.

Wizardmon climbed up a rope to a higher joist when Myotismon pulled himself up a walkway above himself on the other side of the stage's roof. Angewomon sat in her dressing room changing her costume from a pageboy into a countess.

Wizardmon stood shivering on a walkway and stared at Myotismon standing three meters away from him on another walkway, smiling derisory and akimbo. LadyDevimon watched two shadows chasing above her, wandering how long the one of them would persevere.

Wizardmon darted along a boardwalk while Myotismon climbed up a rope to a higher level. Angewomon wondered about what just had happened to Arukenimon and if she had to feel guilty.

Myotismon and Wizardmon were on the same hanging walkway, when Myotismon crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Grisly Wing!" A flock of bats rushed towards Wizardmon, causing him to stumble and fall onto the wooden planks. Angewomon left her dressing room and walked back to the stage again.

Wizardmon was struggling to get up, while Myotismon paced towards him. LadyDevimon decided to watch the ballet and stopped looking up into the fearful digimon's face.

Little crimson sparks conducted around Myotismon's fingertips as Wizardmon turned his back to the planks, staring at him petrified. Angewomon had returned to behind the stage, the audience, Angemon and the directors watched the ballet.

Myotismon glared at Wizardmon. "Crimson Lightning!" The sparks united to one long, curving, crimson ray in Myotismon's hands. The ballerinas were just dancing in circles when Wizardmon's garroted body plummeted down from the roof. But he kept hanging in the middle of the air, writhing. A crimson lightning rope tied close around his neck, tightening itself with every choking movement. Pandemonium broke loose. Screaming ballet girls, shocked, frightened, panicking audience, partly rushing out of the auditorium. Fleeing in dread of the twitching corpse. When the lightning disappeared and the cadaver smashed onto the stage in starting deletion, Angemon rushed over to Angewomon. "Are you all right?" She nodded shivering and drawing herself close to him. "Angemon, we're not save here!" He embraced her gently, when Agumon tried to calm the audience. "Please ladies and gentlemon! Remain your seats! Do not panic! It's simply an accident!"

Myotismon ascended onto the high roof of the entrance hall with its golden statue on a terrace. Easily he skipped onto the turret's cupola. He stood there for a moment regarding the fleeing digimon beneath him and the storm clouds above him. Verily this was his theatre! It was created for his use. He closed his eyes and began moving his hands to a music only he could hear. He almost seemed conducting the upraising mist to the music. "It's almost done! Soon now not in fire or ice, but in fog. This world will soon be mine!" Meanwhile Myotismon summoned the mist that would cover the Digiworld in eternal darkness, and keep him together with HER, Angemon and Angewomon rushed up the stairs behind the stage. "Why have you brought us here?" Angemon asked following her up. "Don't take me back there!" She replied fearful. "We must return!" Said the confused patron of the theatre. "He'll kill me! His eyes will find me there! Those eyes that burn!" Angewomon revealed to him. "Be still now… Angewomon don't say that! Don't even think it!" They ran up the stairs in haste. "And if he has to kill a thousand 'mon!" She said rushing on. "Forget this waking nightmare!" Angemon startled on her fears. "The phantom of the Digiworld will kill and he will again!" She admitted her own presentiments. "This phantom is a fable! Believe me! There is no phantom of the Digiworld!" Angemon tried to calm her. "My god who is this 'mon? Who hunt's to kill?" She took two steps at once. "This mask of death?" Angemon did not know what she had seen under the mask. "I can't escape from him! I never will!" She was close to tears. "Whose is this voice you hear! With every breath?" Angemon wished he could understand her. They had nearly reached the roof. "And in this labyrinth, where night is blind… The phantom of the Digiworld is here inside my mind!" Angewomon said making the first step onto the foggy roof. "There is no phantom of the Digiworld!" Angemon told her grabbing her shoulders and shaking her softly. "Angemon I've been there to his world of unending night. To a world where the daylight dissolves into darkness… darkness… Angemon I've seen him! Can I ever forget that sight?" She clenched around him making him hold her.

Myotismon's pointy ears twitched. He could see in the darkness and he had a hearing like no one else, for music and sounds. He heard rushing steps and disputing voices… familiar voices. –Angewomon…- He thought. –And that boy…- He heard them coming closer. -Why would they come up to the roof?- He opened his eyes and skipped down from the turret, just as the two left the staircase. He slinked to the statue and concealed himself behind the dying Devidramon.

"Can I ever escape from that face! So distorted, deformed it was hardly a face in the darkness… darkness." Angemon held her close skimming over her hair. Myotismon twitched and rammed his fangs into his lower lip. –Is that what she..?- "But his voice filled my spirit with a strange, sweet sound. In that night there was music in my mind! And through music my soul began to soar… And I heard as I'd never heard before…" She closed her eyes and released him. "What you heard was a dream and nothing more." Angemon said while she walked slowly away from him. "Yet in his eyes… all the sadness of the world… Those pleading eyes… that both threaten and adore…" She was only inches away from the golden statue when Angemon called her comforting. "Angewomon, Angewomon…" Myotismon's breath was choked when he silently called her, too… Unseen, a ghostly echo of Angemon's words… **_"Angewomon…"_** Scared she looked up but then thought her fearful mind must have played tricks on her. "What was that?" Carefully Myotismon licked his own blood from his lips and shivered. She stood so close to him he could even smell her… and him, when Angemon took her hand and led her slightly away.

"No more talk of darkness

Forget these azure-eyed fears!

I'm here, nothing can harm you

My words will warm and calm you.

Let me be your freedom

Let daylight dry your tears.

I'm here, with you, beside you

To guard you and to guide you!"Angemon looked into her eyes under the helmet, giving her warmth with his holy energy. She thought that his voice was not as sonorous as Myotismon's but it had a certain brightness, Myotismon would never knew. And his warmth made her reveal her feelings.

_"Say you'll love me every waking moment._

_Turn my head with talk of summertime._

_Say you need me with you now and always._

_Promise me that all you say is true!_

_That's all I ask of you…" _She was only looking at him and did not even notice that Myotismon had stepped next to the statue to watch them. He did not care whether they would become aware of him or not. He did not want to see them together, he did not want to watch them, but yet he was to shaken to turn his head from the scene. And Angemon laid his arms around her, with encouraging words.

"Let me be your shelter

Let me be your light!

You're save, no one will find you

Your fears are far behind you!"Actually he was wrong her fears were indeed behind her, but not far… Her 'fear' was standing barely six yards from her with a heart that throbbed against his chest and a numb feeling in his head. Myotismon had no control over his body, he wanted to hide, wanted to move, wanted to get away from this lingering flirtation, but it was as if he had become a statue, too, when he heard her voice…

_"All I want is freedom_

_A world with no more night._

_And you, always beside me_

_To hold me and to hide me." _Myotismon tried to unclench his fists but they shivered in strain. He felt betrayed. –How can she talk to him this way? … Angel of Music, guide and guardian… Stay by my side, guide me!…Who was guiding you in the last few years? Who was guarding you? Who held your soul and made your music fly? Who hid you, feeble bloom, from this world that would have trampled you without a care? NOT HIM! I have been your angel…Why, Angewomon, why?- While he was beginning to mope Angemon could not stop feeling like the happiest 'mon in the Digiworld, now that Angewomon seemed to choose him.

"Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime.

Let me lead you from your solitude!

Say you need me with you here beside you

Anywhere you go, let me go, too

Angewomon, that's all I ask of you!"They ambled together upon the roof's terrace, while two eyes blue of color and blue of world-weariness followed them. –She is not blameworthy alone… It is this… handsome young Angemon who never knew the callousness of the light he serves… He is to be blamed. He spoils her pure soul with his ludicrous vows. I have seen enough digimon of your kind, young 'mon! You won't be good for her!…- He listened up as Angewomon spoke to her new savior.

_"Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime!_

_Say the word and I will follow you!_

_Share each day with me! Each Night! Each Morning!_

_Say you love me!" _They stood in a sweet embracement; her head leaned against his shoulder, their holy energy shimmering around them. While Myotismon breathed irregularly, his head smarting, desperately trying to fade out what would follow now, inescapable.

"You know I do!" Angemon whispered to her and Myotismon cursed his sensitive ears.

"Love me that's all I ask of you!" The heads of the two vaccines came closer and then their lips met in delight. Myotismon turned his head away in a silent outcry, he smashed his fist against the statue, but the lovers heard nothing. He sank down onto his knees, his breath went jerkily... Summoning the fog had cost him already a lot of energy, but this…Angemon lifted her from the ground and whirled in circles with her, smiling gaily, kissing her again and again.

_"Anywhere you go let me go too!_

_Love me, that's all I ask of you!"_ And again they kissed, keener and more lighthearted than before. Myotismon felt as if he was heavily punched against the chest, he could hardly breathe when Angewomon spoke to Angemon with an amorous voice. "I must go, they'll wonder where I am! Wait for me Angemon!" And all he answered were four little words that threw Myotismon into a darkness so deep, he had barely known before. "Angewomon, I love you!" She kissed his lips and caressed his cheek, then she turned to the staircase. "Order your fine Unimon. Be with them at the door!" Angemon would not let her go so easily, he drew her back again and once more their lips met. "And soon you'll be beside me!" She answered his affectionate gesture and both went down the stairs. "You'll guard me and you'll guide me!" Myotismon still kneeled on the roof, his view adjusted into the dark sky. He breathed heavily through clenched teeth and slowly he felt hot torrents floating down his cheeks.

_**"I gave you my music**_

_**Made your song take wing…**_

_**And now…**_

_**How you've repaid me?**_

_**Denied me and betrayed me…**_

_**He was bound to love you**_

**_When he heard you sing…Angewomon…" _**He could not remember when he had cried for the last time, it was too long ago and now she caused him to wallow in tears for the second time within a few days. Her voice was angelic and he was magnetized from her like the moth from light. He should have known that he would have to burn in hell for it… Sluggish he paced along the cornice, looking down from the high edifice onto the stony ground. –I've always hated the fact of reconfiguration… Dying and then coming back on a lower level as if nothing had happened… and maintain your mind and memory… I wonder how much it is from top to bottom here… Would she even care?… I once was told suicides were not granted this apocryphal treat of reconfiguring… Deletion means being taken from the cycle… eternal oblivion… eternal redemption… Nothing that would remain… perhaps a cape… or a crimson mask… I am so weary…- He stood on the rim with closed eyes and composed breathed the fresh air. He felt a soft breeze on his skin that made his cape wave behind him. He stood there in the darkness with arms wide opened, ready to past the final verge… And then he heard her voice again, hers and his echoing up the staircase. "Say you'll share with me one love one lifetime. Say the word and I will follow you. Share each day with me, each night, each morning…" And it was her voice, which intonated this vow with the most resoluteness, full of love and emotion, full of fidelity as if she had never loved someone else before… Myotismon knotted his fist. –No she's not so guiltless… Everything I did, I did it for you… I have been your Angel of Music… of darkness… And you and your impudent suitor tore down my wings… Now! I'm nothing more than a fallen angel… A creature of the dark…- He felt rage arising inside him, felt he needed to shed blood, needed to delete or at least release his destructive forces. He glared at the tall golden statue of MagnaAngemon and Crimson Lightning shot out of his fingertips. He slung the lightning around the oversized statue's neck and pulled it tighter and tighter…Until finally it had scorched through the gilded stone and the icon's head rolled to Myotismon's feet. He jumped onto the shoulders of the decapitated vaccine, spread his cape like ominous wings and shouted his passion into the dark night. **"YOU WILL CURSE THE DAY YOU DID NOT DO, ALL THAT YOUR MASTER ASKED OF YOU!" **With a disdainful smile he plunged down into the darkness… The curtain closed and the cast appeared on the stage for its applause. Angewomon conspicuously dressed in Arukenimon's costume, when suddenly the laughter of Myotismon was to be heard as he stood high above the stage. "Grisly Wing!" A dark cloud of bats assembled around the chandelier. At a great cry of him they clutched into it. "GO!" They tore it down and it crashed to the stage at Angewomon's feet. Myotismon turned, his cape waving behind him and vanished into the shadow.

* * *

_End of act one... So what will happen now? Well I know it and you don't! eg_


	6. Masquerade of Light and Dar

Chapter six: Masquerade of Light and Darkness

One month after the incident with Arukenimon and Wizardmon' s death, Angewomon had made her decision. She felt strong enough now, to tell the angel that she would leave him. And what was of even more importance to her, she wanted to call him to account! He should have to justify his actions in front of her. She took her lantern, opened the mirror and touched the digiport. Seconds later she stood in the blackness of his castle. He had told her to call for him, but she did not do that. Now that darkness was all around her, she felt frightened again, but she would not return before she had talked to him. If he knew she was there he could prepare himself to defend his doings, but she wanted to hear the truth. So she paced through the darkness only guided by her lantern, hoping it would not end like it nearly did the last time she came down there. She was not sure how she had made it so far without knowing the way, but finally she found herself in a corridor with one enlightened threshold. Slowly she walked towards it and opened the door a split wide when she heard Myotismon speak. "Nrghn…Ow!… You do know what you are doing there, don't you?" Angewomon listened up, to whom was he talking? An unknown voice answered him in excuse. "I'm sorry Myotismon. The needle has detached…" Carefully Angewomon peeked into the room, she was astonished, never before she had seen a fire in one of the firesides. Maybe it was because of this guest, but who was he? "You're trying to get it out for about ten minutes now! I'll do it myself!" She regarded the guest, it was a very small digimon, almost like a ball of black feathers, with yellow eyes, talons and wings. It was flapping next to Myotismon who sat sagging in his armchair, his left sleeve was hoisted to shortly under his shoulder and he pulled something from the inner side of his elbow, clenching his teeth. "Myotismon, can I ask you something?" Said the strange digimon and Myotismon nodded rubbing his arm. "Tell me why. Why had Wizardmon to die?" Myotismon groaned and threw his head back. "My! DemiDevimon! I've told you the first time you asked me and the last time you've asked me, I will tell you now and every further time you will ask me again, that this is none of your concern! You may leave now, give me the favor, you cheeky dolt!" DemiDevimon sighed and sat down. "Do you really think I would leave you alone in this condition? That's the worst state it had ever caused…" Myotismon sat up and looked at him. Angewomon wondered, somehow he behaved different from what she knew. "Huh? What d'you mean, batty twit!" DemiDevimon scratched himself with a talon and looked at Myotismon sympathetically. "Exactly this! You would never say 'cheeky dolt' or 'batty twit' if you weren't… well… sort of high." Myotismon looked at the fireside and rubbed his smarting eyes. "Yes, sometimes I have to give my mind a little rest, if not, I'd become lunatic… If this isn't what I already am…" DemiDevimon flapped up to Myotismon's head and slapped him in the face with his wing. "Oh please Myotismon! From one extreme into the other! Don't you get your melancholy depression! You had been clean for you had not get them and I should never have given you one of those…" Myotismon rubbed over his wrist with his forefinger and looked at DemiDevimon with a demanding gaze. "Speaking of 'those'… You will give me one more!" DemiDevimon's eyes widened and he shook his head, therefore his whole body, in refusal. "No Myotismon! One dosage is enough to kill a well trained Birdramon! I won't help you to execute yourself by poisoning!" Myotismon clenched his left fist and loosened it again, he looked around and it seemed as if he was trying to hear a noise from far away. Angewomon held her breath, somehow she did not yet want him to know she was there. "My senses are weakening, my hearing is on a normal digimon's level, as my powers of vision are… but yet the fire over there is still hurting my eyes. I want to be completely unreceptive for the things occurring around me, only then I can have a few moments of peace." There was a split of resignation in his voice that made DemiDevimon sigh deeply. "I know I will regret this, Myotismon. I know I will… And what if you die? You're the master of this castle of darkness, the digiport works only as long as you decide it to work… if you die, how shall I…?" Myotismon interrupted him with a friendly smile and a brotherly slap, which he probable would not have done in an other state. "Demi! It has been a long time since I've left File Island. Be assured that I can endure a double dosage, without leaving you in the dark, fretful nut!" DemiDevimon nodded reluctant and Myotismon clasped his left upper arm tightly. "I hope you can keep your word, Myotismon! Demi Dart!" The little digimon took the syringe and injected the venom into the inner side of Myotismon's elbow. The vampire turned his head to the door where Angewomon was hiding, she thought he would notice her now, but his eyes were closed as he clenched his teeth. Hardly a minute later his facial features became much more relaxed, his whole body slackened completely while he was starring distantly to the ceiling. It almost looked as if he was dreaming with opened eyes, or as if he was… Angewomon pushed the door open and rushed over to him in worry. His black pupils had nearly displaced every bit of blue in his irises, his gaze was blank and glassy. "Myo! Myo! Please, wake up! What's wrong with you?" She shook him at the shoulders but he did not react onto her words. "He can't hear you…" Said a worried voice next to her, she turned around and faced DemiDevimon. "What? What's with him? What have you done to him!" She shouted at the small digimon who actually just now noticed that this was the female digimon he had asked Myotismon to let go. "His consciousness is switched off completely, his vitality is downgraded onto viable minimum… This is a very toxic venom, normally it's only used to… kill…" DemiDevimon said unable to look her into the eyes, but she did not quite understand what he wanted to tell her. "What… What do you mean? He's not going to die, is he?" DemiDevimon shrugged concerned, slowly he began believing what Myotismon had told him about her own will. "Don't you understand, girl? He is drugged! And I don't… I don't know... If his circulation collapses he will... The way he looks at the moment.. it's certain that he's going to die within the next hours... I'm so sorry." Angewomon starred at DemiDevimon in shock. –Is this my fault? Myotismon, I never wanted to... I loved you as my angel, but I love Angemon as a digimon... I wanted to leave the Angel of Music... I had not wanted you to...- "That cannot be true! No can't you do something?" DemiDevimon shook his head in negation and tried to calm her. "There's nothing we can do for him, if he has decided to give into it. We cannot stay here, we have to get to the digiport before he dies, or we cannot return..." But Angewomon skimmed over Myotismon' s head and demanding looked at DemiDevimon. "We can't simply let him die here! He may be a murderer, but not even he deserves that... Can't we take him to a hospital?" DemiDevimon flapped over to her, she looked him deep in the eyes and he felt she was right. He nodded. "Well, I think---" He was interrupted as something clutched his wings. "If you'll bring me to a physician, I will kill you... And if it is the last thing I'm doing!" It was Myotismon's hand that seized DemiDevimon, though he was still looking at the ceiling he addressed to Angewomon. "Hello, my dear. I am delighted that you came to visit me again. Don't be scared, I shan't die on you two!" Slowly he turned his head from the ceiling to her. "So, how's your client? Or has he found a new whore?... Forgive me... It is the drug that speaks out of me!" His voice was filled with pure cynicism, though his eyes were still faraway. "Myotismon I... I never..." She winced and tried to justify herself, but he just shook his head. "No, don't do that! Do not excuse for your juvenile inconstancy, it is what makes you the woman that you are! The hypocritical little devil, whose angelic face I love so much…" She starred at him in bewilderment and frustration. "How can you say that? I… I was so worried about you and you…you…" She ran out of the room and slammed the door, her steps echoed down the black corridor. DemiDevimon looked at his friend reproachful. "What did you want to achieve with that? She's going to get lost in the darkness. What if she walks directly into one of your traps and dies? Is your mind to befuddled to see the consequences?" Myotismon sighed deeply and leaned back in his armchair. He closed his eyes and flicked his fingers.

Suddenly it was as if someone had torn down all curtains from the windows on a sunny day. Every room and every corridor was flooded with light. Angewomon stood still like petrified. DemiDevimon flipped around and gazed at Myotismon in astonishment. "What's this supposed to be?" Myotismon sighed and slowly opened his eyes, instantly his pupils narrowed onto the seize of pinheads. Still slightly uncoordinated he managed to get onto his unsteady feet. "I'm going to look for Angewomon. Do you like to accompany me?" He tripped for a second but regained his composure when he leaned against the jamb. DemiDevimon shook his head and told him that he would have to return to his job. Myotismon shrugged and paced down the corridor, still needing the solid walls to stand upright.

Angewomon turned around and wondered. –How is it possible that everything is so bright? I thought this is a castle of eternal darkness, and Myotismon its master… Could it be that he… Maybe he couldn't cope with the drug and he… Oh Angewomon don't even think it!- She sighed when she suddenly felt a tender, composed hand laying on her shoulder. "Angewomon…" She turned around and pushed him away. He stumbled backwards against a wall and gasped. "You are totally high, Angel of Music! Go into your darkness and sleep to cure your intoxication." She shouted and turned away, but he grabbed at her hand and drew her with him. "I want to show you something." He said with a silky voice. They walked along the corridor and Angewomon felt his toxin related ungainliness. They came to a large door, it was locked but he took a small golden key from a necklace under his suit and unlocked the door. Angewomon was stunned. She was led into a high, bright room with beige marble pillows and a floor of colorful mosaics. The wall opposite to the door was lined with tall bow-windows of stained glass, soaking the room into a warm light. In their middle was a French window, leading onto a large balcony framed with an ebony marble balustrade. Myotismon led her onto the balcony and she looked onto a panoramic scene. The sun emerged from behind a mountain range. Spreading its ruddy light onto the whole area, the forests and fields. Angewomon and Myotismon watched the dawn, his weight resting on the balustrade as his legs were still not able to hold him upright. "Isn't it blissful?" Myotismon said with a deploring undertone in his voice. Angewomon nodded though he could not see her, he did not avert his gaze from the sight. "It has been so long… since I have seen the sun for the last time… Dusk and dawn… birth and death of night have such a warm light… Daylight is cold and exposing… I adore the sun's warmth, but I was condemned into darkness…" Angewomon looked at him, the balmy rays of dawn made his pale blue skin look almost as rosy as hers. There was deep gloom in his glossy eyes. She realized that he was not blinking, for the whole time they stood there he had not closed his eyes, not even for an instant. "I cannot bear whichever form of light, Angewomon… It burns me like the flames of purgatory… Only when I'm like I am now, numbness veiling my senses… Only then can I dare to view this loveliness… That is why I want to savor each diminutive fragment of this ephemeral bliss… Do you understand now?" Slowly he turned his head to her, both were totally collected when she nodded. Myotismon smiled gently, his breath was slow and deep, as his sight became slightly murky. He leaned against the wall and gasped, black points flickering in front of his eyes. Angewomon walked over to him, she noticed the shiny drops beading from his drooping hair strands. "Myotismon? Are you all right?" He wiped the hot sweat down from his forehead and tried to smile encouraging. "Of course… Perhaps, I ought to follow your advice and go to bed… Do you think you can return on your own, it should be bright enough?" She nodded with worry and wanted to helped him walking into the room again. "See you, my dear…" He whispered to her still slightly dazed, Angewomon took his hands into hers. "Farewell, Myotismon…" She said and left his realm of night, knowing she would never return to him…

It had been five month since Angewomon had seen Myotismon for the last time. She spent her days with Angemon, her love. There had been no crimson letters in the theatre' s mailbox, no digimon hurt or deleted in the last month. Angewomon knew she should have been worried about Myotismon's obvious absence, but she could not be, she was too happy with Angemon. And of course the direction and staff, were far to pleased about the peace that had unfolded after this terrible incident. Half a year had passed since that and a new year began. Everyone wanted to celebrate the theatre's success. A great feast was planned, a masked ball. Digimon from everywhere in server came to rejoice a stunning firework and captivating music. They sang and danced, even Agumon and Gomamon had fun. "Dear Gomamon what a splendid party!" They walked into the building. "The prologue to a bright new year." Gomamon cheered watching all the digimon. "Quite a night, I'm impressed!" Nodded Agumon though he was just pushed aside by a dancing couple. "Well one does one's best! Here's to us." Said the white digimon upraising his glass of Champaign. "I must say, all the same, that it's a shame that 'Phantom' fellow isn't here!" Both roared in laughter and walked into the auditorium where no chairs were in that night, while the choir started to sign an anthem onto this feast.

"Masquerade! Paper faces on parade . . .  
Masquerade! Hide your face,  
so the world will never find you!  
Masquerade! Every face a different shade . . .  
Masquerade! Look around -there's another mask behind you!  
Flash of mauve…Splash of puce . . .  
Fool and king . . .Ghoul and goose . . .  
Green and black . . .Queen and priest . . .  
Trace of rouge . . .Face of beast . . .  
Faces . . .Take your turn, take a ride  
on the merry-go-round . . .

in an inhuman race . . .  
Eye of gold . . . Thigh of blue . . .  
True is false . . .Who is who . . .?  
Curl of lip . . .Swirl of gown . . .  
Ace of hearts . . .Face of clown . . .  
Faces . . . Drink it in, drink it up,  
till you've drowned  
in the light . . .in the sound . . ." Two masked digimon danced among them, with familiar voices. "But who can name the face...?"

The guests went on singing in joy and consumption of alcohol.

"Masquerade!

Grinning yellows, spinning reds . . .  
Masquerade! Take your fill -  
let the spectacle astound you!  
Masquerade!

Burning glances, turning heads . . .  
Masquerade! Stop and stare  
at the sea of smiles around you!  
Masquerade!  
Seething shadows, breathing lies . . .  
Masquerade! You can fool  
any friend who ever knew you!  
Masquerade!  
Leering satyrs, peering eyes . . .  
Masquerade!  
Run and hide -but a face will  
still pursue you!"

"What a night!" LadyDevimon sang in the melody. "What a crowd!" Added Lillymon, following her step by step. "Makes you glad!" Cheered Gomamon again, slightly drunk. "Makes you proud all the crème de la crème!" Said Agumon dancing in circles on his clawtips. Watching us, watching them!" Yelled Arukenimon swirling around. "And all our fears are in the past!" Toasted Lillymon and LadyDevimon. "Six month…" Stammered Gomamon and Mummymon added. "Of relieve…" He embraced Arukenimon who whispered to him. "Of delight!" And the two directors cheered. "Of elysian peace!" Even LadyDevimon and Lillymon agreed with them. "And we can breath at last!" Sang the whole troupe cheering. "No more notes!" Arukenimon told them and Mummymon added happily. "No more ghosts!" LadyDevimon lifted her glass at them. " Here's a health!" And Gomamon raised his glass up again spilling the half of it. "Here's a toast to a prosperous year!" Agumon applauded and toasted himself. "To the new chandelier!" While Arukenimon and Mummymon danced, singing. "May its splendor never fade!" Agumon again mentioned the six month of peace. "What a joy!" LadyDevimon grinned knowing, dancing like an angel. "What a change!" Wondered Lillymon, who had never seen their trainer so happy. "And what a masquerade!" Finally the directors fell down half groggy. "What a blessed release!" And the last words that Gomamon could speak so far were. "And what a masquerade!" Angewomon stood together with Angemon. She was wearing a little golden ring on a necklace, a ring that looked almost like a smaller version of the holy ring she wore on her tail as Gatomon. "Think of it… A secret engagement… Look, your future bride… Just think of it." Angemon embraced her gentle and touched the ring he had given her. "But why is it secret? What have we to hide? " He tender took her head and tried to kiss her. "Please let's not fight…" She pushed him softly away and blushed. "Angewomon, you're free!" He said smiling while giggled girlish. "Wait till the time is right!" He sighed and shrugged. "When will that be? It's an engagement, not a crime! Angewomon, what are you afraid of?" He smiled at her and took her hand. "Let's not argue! Please pretend! You will understand in time." He led her to the others and she smiled at him, too. "Let's not argue. I can only hope I'll understand in time!" They started dancing a waltz to a playful music. Watching each other, holding each other close. They felt like in paradise, long forgotten was the fear of one foggy night. Glasses were filled, bottles were emptied. Humanoid danced with animal digimon, male with female, male with male, female with female, no one knew. It was a masked ball! The lights were bright, the stars were shining over the auditorium's opened roof.

"Masquerade! Paper faces on parade!  
Masquerade! Hide your face,  
so the world will never find you!  
Masquerade! Every face a different shade!  
Masquerade! Look around –

There's another mask behind you!  
Masquerade! Burning glances, turning heads . . .  
Masquerade! Stop and stare  
at the sea of smiles around you!  
Masquerade! Grinning yellows, spinning reds . . .  
Masquerade! Take your fill - let the spectacle  
astound you ..."

The cheering and feasting was on its climax, the last song had just ended and Angemon and Angewomon kissed each other in sweet love. When suddenly all lights went out and a crimson lightning darted down from the cloudless sky onto the stage. Where it had hit the floor stood a digimon with a black cape and a black mask, in an aristocratic medieval suite of pure scarlet. Angewomon pushed her love away in fear, he who had just joined the feast could see their liaison. –It's him, Myotismon… Though his clothes are different, but it's a masked ball… My God… If someone dies tonight, it is my fault…- Everyone looked up to the stage, to the tremendous digimon which stood with his arms crossed in front of his chest, above them all, imparting an aura of power. He bared his fangs in a sinister grin and though they did not know it, ripened in everyone's subconscious the awareness, that this digimon, was the phantom of the Digiworld. No one dared to speak, all eyes rested on him. Elegantly he began walking down the stairs from the stage, a thunderclap echoed through the sky with every step. "Why so silent, good digimon? Did you think that I had left you for good?" His voice was filled with sarcasm and some sort of glee. "Have you missed me, good digimon? I have written you an opera!" –So this is why he did not interfere into the leading of 'his theatre' for so long. That's the whole reason why he did not try to divide Angemon and me… he was simply busy…- Angewomon thought, though she was amazed by his costume, it made his appearance even more menacing. "Here I bring the finished score: Don Juan Triumphant!" He took a thick in black leather covered manuscript from under his cape and threw it at Agumon and Gomamon's feet. "I advise you to comply! My instructions should be clear! Little crimson sparks danced around his fingertips. He unhurriedly paced through the crowd, which made way for him. "Remember there are worse things than a shattered chandelier..." Without anyone noticing it, Angemon had readied his holy staff, if he needed to, he would attack this dubious phantom to defend Angewomon. The lightning in Myotismon's hands vanished completely as he paced over to her. She looked him directly into the eyes and again she was mesmerized by their endlessly deep blue. He could smell her and remembered how long it had been since he had seen her for the last time. They looked at each other for nearly two minutes now, their faces converging more and more… His lips almost touched hers, when his eyes deviated for a split second and met the ring on her necklace. Immediately he knew from whom she had this dear little preciousness. He grabbed the necklace and ripped it off her throat. "Your chains are still mine! You will sing for me!" Myotismon snarled at her and opened a portal of darkness. He skipped into it and the crowd muttered shocked, but Angemon followed him before the portal could shut.


	7. The Phantom of the Digiworld

Chapter seven: The Phantom of the Digiworld

First there was just darkness all around him, then there was light and he found himself in a circled room. It's walls were mirrors, in every of them he saw himself, no trace of 'the phantom' to be found. Angemon turned round several times, suddenly he saw a red shadow in one of the mirrors and whirled around hitting the air with his scepter. But no one was there, he tried to calm himself but it seemed to get choky in this room. He gasped for air, when he saw that red shadow in one of the mirrors again, realizing that it was no shadow, but Angewomon's angel of death. He turned round as fast as he could and shot his Thunder Justice, but again there was no one… And then, a hand grabbed for his shoulder and dragged him out of this mirror trap. Angemon tried to defend himself but then realized it was a female hand, LadyDevimon…He did not know how she did it, but she brought him back to the theatre…

"LadyDevimon, wait…" She wanted to sent him back to Angewomon, but he had questions only she could respond to. "Please, Angemon! I know no more than anyone else!" She walked very fast, trying to depend of him somehow. "That's not true! You've seen something, haven't you?" He shouted at her thinking that female viruses were really infuriating. "I don't know what I've seen… Please, don't ask!" She said rushing away, but he kept on following her. "Please LadyDevimon, for all our sakes!" His voice was full of irony and disbelief. He took her hand and she sighed reluctantly. "Very well…" They walked into her dressing room, she still had one though she was no active dancer anymore, but she used it to repair the girls' dresses. It was dusty and stuffy and barely enlightened by the weak lamp. "It was years ago, many years ago…There was a traveling fair in the city… Gypsymons… I was very young, had just digivolved onto ultra level…Studying to be a ballerina, one of many… Living in the dormitories of the digimon-theatre…

_-_

_-Flashback _

_-_

_It is late evening when some of the young girls sneak out of the theatre to visit the fair. They had waited until their trainer went to bed, as this was an oddity fair, a freak show and nothing that should be seen by girlish digimon. This was the reason why it was only to be visited at night. But now a young LadyDevimon walks together with some Floramon across the site. "They have very strange digimon here." Is all that Deramon says seeing a Digitamamon whose shell had been broken in a fight, now one could see his innards and it was still living… They walk over to the next digimon, a Meramon that is not burning, it is currently taking a bath. The girls start to giggle and blush, then they continue their tour. They have to cover their noses when they come to see a giant Raremon, its foul breath makes one of them faint. They are amazed when they find a Gazimon with two heads, until they discover that one head is faked. And suddenly they hear an Ogremon shouting something into the crowd. "COME! COME! Come inside! Come and see the real virus' child!" Of course the girls are excited and enter the tall black pavilion. It is quite dark inside and first they see nothing, but then lights are lit. And they look onto a cage, something cowers in it, something small with a sack on its head, two holes for its eyes had been cut out. "Isn't that an Elecmon?" Asks the young LadyDevimon the stinking Ogremon. He shakes his head and grunts. "No tis no digimon! It's the spawn of a deleted virus!" He chuckles and unlocks the rusty cage door, then he stomps into it. The cowering thing shivers in fear. Ogremon grabs the sack, but the thing tries to keep it on its head. "Ah ya nasty little brat! Y' audience is waitin!" All the girls chuckle in amusement all but LadyDevimon… Suddenly there is a voice sounding through the tent, a young voice ,young but wonderful and fearful. "Please! I beg you! I don't want them to see me!" The girls listen up, then they realize that this voice belongs to the creature in the cage. Their curiosity is blazed. "I dun care what ya want or not! They do pay to see ya, do they! And not to see a sack! Ya dim mutt!" Ogremon swings his bludgeon and hits the creature onto the head, it twitches and collapses long enough for Ogremon to take off the sack…The girls scream in fun and fear. "Hey LadyDevimon you were right! It is an Elecmon… or better sort of." Says Floramon giggling, but LadyDevimon looks at it sympathetic. "The poor thing…" Elecmon's crystal blue eyes are widened in fear and shame. The girls point at it and shout, he tries to hide his face but Ogremon beats him with the club again and Elecmon can't withhold to shoot a Static Elect at him. Ogremon grows furious and finally he binds Elecmon with the back onto his cage's iron bars. With thick ropes he ties Elecmon's paws and the iron together, it almost looks like a crucifixion, then he slings one of the ropes around his neck and pulls it tight to the rods. Now Elecmon can't move his head an inch, while everyone stares onto his face. He closes his eyes but he knows the rubbernecks are still there. They stare onto the crimson digimon, with the long pointy ears, the blue pattern on its soft but now grimy fur, the former white belly and the fan-like tail… And they stare onto his face, the thing for which they have paid a lot of money… His mouth with the pointy teeth is quite normal, but above his nose, all around his eyes gapes a terrific wound, more a yawning hole in his torn skin as if there never had been data or if it had been deleted inaccurately. One can see the purplish-blue and maroon veins throbbing and his blood red flesh through a pale blue grotesque membrane that could be skin…The misshapen gash leads from one side of the head across the face to the other interrupted only by these startlingly blue eyes, so full of grief. Near his temples where only a few copper colored muscles jerk, the drab cranial bone is visible… Hot, salty tears stream from his eyes over the revolting ash-blue parchment skin down his cheeks and Ogremon smashes his bludgeon against Elecmon's legs. "Hey stop that blubberin ya wimp! Crowd wants ta be scared not stirred!" He whacks him several times more, while Elecmon howls in agony. LadyDevimon cannot bear this any longer, she runs away, back to the theatre…_

_The whole night she has to think of that Elecmon, she still sees his face in front of her, the blood vessels pulsating under his translucent skin, that bit of data around his wonderful eyes, she remembers the sallow tendons that she saw contracting when he closed his eyes, she remembers the reddish muscles stretching and contracting when he contorted his face in pain…She shivers on this…When her friends come back. "Uh LadyDevimon you should have stayed! It was so scary! That thing started to wince and then Ogremon took his bludgeon and hit it directly into the face…or whatever this is…"Kiwimon cheers as she tells of their wonderful experience. "Yeah and then it bled like hell and all the blood streamed down its head and ran into its eyes and it could see nothing… Uh that was weird!" LadyDevimon feels sick as she hears them talking. How can one be so heartless? _

_The next day, when there is no rehearsal, LadyDevimon decides to walk to the fairground again. In the beaming light of sun it is not even half as frightening as it had been at night. Ogremon is not in his tent so she pussyfoots into the black pavilion. There it is again, the filthy cage and the cowering heap… Elecmon lays on the ground which is barely thatched with grubby straws. His paws pressed upon his head in the sack. LadyDevimon can see fresh stains of glossy crimson blood all around him, obviously he was just smacked by Ogremon before she came. She does not know what to do so she decides to sit down for a moment and kneels into the straw around the cage, it crackles silently and Elecmon startles. "Oh no… Does he even let you stare at me at day…?"LadyDevimon wonders how he was able to hear her, she had been very carefully. "It's ok…There's no one here, just me…" She whispers to him and he moves away from the direction of her voice. "So you want an unpaid extra unveiling! Chorus girls are the worst kind of curious digimon…"He sighs and falls back onto the ground. She shakes her head, though he can't see it. "No… I don't want… Why do you know that I'm a…" She looks at him with big eyes and bewilderment. There is resignation in his voice when he answers. "A ballerina? I may be etched but I'm not blind. I saw you yesterday among those giggling hens. You called me a poor thing…"She listens up, his voice is wonderful though full of anguish. "Oh… you heard that?" She hears him grumbling in agreement. "I don't need your commiseration!---Ouch…"He had tried to stand up, but his paws are too sore. She looks at him worried. "Can't I help you somehow?" He listens up and cynically snarls at her. "Only if you can open the cage!" LadyDevimon sighs and nods, maybe he really doesn't want her help. She gets onto her feet and walks out of the tent, when…"Wait…please…" She turns around and finds him standing behind of the iron bars, holding himself upright by clasping them with his claws. "Could you… Give me some water?… It's so stifling in here…" She realizes that it must be really hard for him to talk to people, obviously Ogremon must be hitting him, whenever he asks for something. "Yes, wait here… I'm sorry…I'll be back, soon." She thinks she could slap herself. How could she say 'wait here' that was thoughtless, it must have hurt him…Some minutes later she returns with a water bottle and a clay bowl. She needs to push the bowl into the cage upright, or it would not fit between the rods. She pours the water in it and Elecmon lifts his bag slightly and begins to drink. "I …I brought you some bread too… that's all I could find…" He thankfully takes the loaf and gobbles it as if he had not eaten for days. Actually he really hadn't. "I have to go, now… Would you mind if I'll return tomorrow?" Elecmon does not answer, he listens attentive. "Ogremon is coming… Hurry, if he finds you… Take the bowl, or he will grow suspicious." He reaches it through the rods and twitches as she touches his paw unintentionally. She feels a lot of scars upon it, those were from Ogremon… Then she rushes out of the tent, just before Ogremon stamps in. Elecmon cowers back into one corner of his cage…_

_LadyDevimon returns the next day, she finds Elecmon in a puddle of blood. He sobs silently but stops when he hears her. "What happened to you?" She sounds really worried and rips off a strip of her suit, she bandages his arm through the iron bars. "I dared to challenge my master, last night… when he tried to…" Elecmon quakes at the thought, LadyDevimon does not even want to think about what Ogremon did to him. She brought the bowl and bread, she had nabbed from the theatre's kitchen, with her. She sits next to his cage, while he eats it. He does not talk very much and never takes down his sack. But it doesn't matter for her, she never asks him to, and she likes to hear his voice. She had never thought that a rookie could have such a sonorous voice. "LadyDevimon…The Gypsymons will stay here for longer…" He suddenly tells her, she listens up. Normally a freak fair stays in a town for only a few days. "Why that?" She looks directly at him, trying to catch a glimpse of his blue eyes. "One of their leading artists broke his leg…They won't leave until he's fully recovered…" There is some sort of glee in his voice, but happiness too._

_LadyDevimon visits Elecmon every day since nearly a week, slowly he begins to trust her. She is very careful to leave nothing in the tent that could make Ogremon suspicious. _

_It is raining out of the theatre, but LadyDevimon runs out onto the gray streets, she's totally soaked when she arrives at the dry tent. "Hello, uh I'm dripping wet… Sorry I think your bread is a bit mushy, too." Elecmon crouches in his cage's corner, showing her his back. She wonders why he hides himself. "Please go…"His voice is desperately begging her to leave, but she does not go. "Please, LadyDevimon, go… Do not… Don't look at me…" She sits down and wrings out her wet hair. "What happened to you?" He slightly turns his head to her and covers his face with his paws. She can't see his face, but she can see that he's wearing the sack anymore. "Ogremon meant I would have been to jolly in the last time. He says the customers don't want to see a happy deformed digimon…"LadyDevimon knows it is her fault too, she also notices that his fur is sticking together with gore. There is a new deep red wale on his back, not just one many more, but they are hidden under his fur. "Did Ogremon do that to you?" Immediately she knows it was a stupid question, and Elecmon hides in his cynicism. "No I did it myself… I don't… I don't care for those…It's the humiliation that hurts more than anything else…"LadyDevimon nods sympathetically, she wishes she could help him. "I don't care for your face… You have such a wonderful voice, and your mind…You are really smart, and you have a charming character for someone imprisoned in a cage…" She can't find the right words to express how much she likes him, she would not call it love, but a deep friendship… "It's very easily said, for a digimon with your beauty! Did even one ever called you disgusting and you knew he was right? I don't think so!" She feels slightly flattered, these words and his voice make her blush. Though she knows very well, he does not want to flirt. "I often dreamed I would be such a beautiful digimon… as you, a humanoid digimon… this must be great…But now… I'm quite realistic, I'll never be like all the other digimon… Now my only dream… is to hide my face forever…somehow…Maybe Ogremon will give me my sack back…" He sighs deeply and gasps. Though she cannot see his face, LadyDevimon is pretty sure that she hears him crying. "That can't be a solution! You shan't hide your face in a bag for all your life!" She sounds even more desperate than him and Elecmon begins laughing maniacally. "Yeah… not for all my life! I should exasperate Ogremon until he beats me to death!" His tone is serious as if he was playing with this thought for some time already. "NO! That's nor a solution either! ELECMON!" He notices how worried she is about him and smiles, no one ever cared for him… "It's ok…Well I'll hope that I will find something to cover my face… Argh---" He winces and writhes on the straw, his wounds start to bleed again. LadyDevimon clasps the iron bars as if she could bend them asunder. "Elecmon, Elecmon! What's wrong with you!" He doesn't answer, he howls in pain and coughs blood, a faint crimson shimmer enfolds his whole body… Then it turns into a beaming white light, that blinds LadyDevimon, she has to turn her head away. And then it's dim in the tent again, he cowers on the straw breathing fitfully. "I'm…I'm digivolved, right? What am I… be honest! Something even more nauseating, right!" LadyDevimon stares at him with widened eyes, an indication for him that he must be right. "You… You've got… You've got a helmet! Oh my God! You are an Angemon!" He startles and gazes at her, she does not look as if she would be joking. He feels long hair flowing down his maltreated back, he feels three pairs of pure white wings, he is clad in a white combat suit, a cerulean sash winds around his right leg and his left arm. He touches his head with his hands and feels the cold platinum that embraces the upper part of his head veiling his face, but translucent for him. His hands touch his head…"I'm… I'm really humanoid… I'm an Angemon…" Tears of joy and relief stream down his cheeks, now he looks like a normal digimon, he may not be one of them, but no one will ever know it! "LadyDevimon! You have to come and see tonight's show! Ogremon is on the road, he'll return just before the show begins! We will give him a heart attack and then I will leave this damned fair forever!" She nods, he is so full of enthusiasm. LadyDevimon looks really forward to it._

_Night had fallen when she returns to the fair, it is still raining, only a few people come to see the 'real virus' child'. LadyDevimon giggles happily. –They will be astonished!- She walks into the tent with them, Angemon cowers in a corner of the cage, as if he would have something to hide from them. Ogremon enters the tent, unlocks the rusty cage door like always, not suspecting anything abnormal. But then he sees Angemon sitting there looking up to him. "What d'hell!" The audience awes in view of such a handsome digimon. Angemon stands up and spreads his wings. "Ya think I'm impressed now! Ya wait, damn lil' bastard!" He swings his mace and Angemon tries to recoil, but he had not taken his own size into account. He is much taller now than he had been as Elecmon, and the cage was never very large. He bounces against the iron bars and Ogremon's mace hurtles against his chest, making him cough and shiver. LadyDevimon winces. –Oh no! He has not enough energy to fight!- Ogremon smashes his bludgeon with full power at Angemon's abdomen. He hollers in pain and falls onto his knees. The people around begin to murmur. LadyDevimon is petrified in shock. Ogremon walks around Angemon, it looks as if he wants to sit on his shoulders, but he clamps Angemon's head between his green troll legs and pounds onto the silvery helmet. Angemon tries to get up, but his torturer is too bulky, he hits him with his wings, he scratches him, he rams him. "NO! NO! DON'T DO THAT! DON'T!" But as LadyDevimon had feared, he is not strong enough… Suddenly a loud crunch resounds through the tent and everyone can see the large crack in the helmet. Angemon is like turned into stone. "No…" He whispers desperately, but Ogremon begins to prize his helmet open. Angemon clenches his head with his arms, but nothing helps. There's a muffled clonk when the metal hits the thatched floor. Ogremon steps down from his prisoner and grunts, while Angemon watches in horror how his helmet is being deleted. "No… please, no…" He reaches his hand out for the last glowing bit of data but it melts away between his fingers. He feels despair rising up inside him, when Ogremon grabs his blond hair and draws his head back to make the people stare at him. "See here! An angel with the face of a demon!" The people baulk and LadyDevimon buries her face in her hands, she feels as if this was her guilt. "Get off from me!" Angemon suddenly bellows at Ogremon, the people are stunned by his voice but they cannot look away from his face, this distortion of every normality. Ogremon laughs gleeful. "Now ya'll bring even more money! Lil' jerk!" Angemon smashes his fist against Ogremon's jaw and makes him stagger backwards. He irritates him and Ogremon begins to brandish with his club again. Angemon is really exhausted, the digivolution had robbed almost everything of the meager energy he had gotten from LadyDevimon's care. Ogremon is in a terrific rage now, he slams his weapon against Angemon's head… The morning star like mace strikes him directly between the eyes, where his skin is so thin that every blood vessel cracks open at once. The force of the impact throws him backwards and his head thuds against the iron bars, he slump down. While his face is spilled with blood, a crimson rivulet gushes forth from under his hairline. He grinds his teeth in twinge, his formerly white suit his soaked in his own blood. He can hardly see something, his eyes burn due to the blood that streams into them perennially, no matter how often he wipes it away. He gasps for air, but blood is running into his mouth, making him bend over and vomit. The people are disgusted and one after the other leaves the tent but LadyDevimon, she is shaken by fear. She is frightened that Angemon will die. Ogremon laughs vicious and tramples Angemon's head onto the floor. He kicks him into the face with his soiled feet. "Stop it! You gonna kill him!" A female voice echoes through the tent. Ogremon looks out of the cage and perceives LadyDevimon. "What? Perhaps I should slay ya before I kill ya lil' lova!" He stamps out of the cage, leaving Angemon on the floor, LadyDevimon recedes in fear. Angemon leans onto his elbows breathing irregularly, coughing blood. He smashes his fist onto the thatch, his sapphire eyes fill with tears, he spits out and groans in pain. "Why…Why am I doomed! Why me? What have I done wrong!" _

_Ogremon locks the iron door of the cage and stamps over to LadyDevimon, she shivers and looks around for a way to escape…_

_Searing, salty tears drop down from Angemon's battered face and intermingle with his blood. "Why am I not allowed to hide my face! Why am I a monstrosity!" He feels despairing and frantic… He feels rage flowing up inside him, rage onto Ogremon, rage onto the whole Digiworld…_

_Ogremon raises his club above his head and grins maliciously. LadyDevimon tries to screen her head with her arms. _

_Angemon clenches his fists, his heart throbs against his chest in ire._

_The mace whizzes down through the air, LadyDevimon screams aloud in mortal fear…"No please, no. AAAAAHHHHHHHH!" The tent is soaked in a ruby shimmer, that spreads into every corner… "CRIMSON LIGHTNING!" Unexpectedly Ogremon is dragged backwards, he grabs with his claws onto his neck, but he cannot defy himself, he is dragged to the iron bars… The crimson beam around his throat is drawn tighter by its user. Ogremon cough and chokes, his body writhes and twitches, his eyes pop out and his skin discolors. The ray cuts into his flesh causing blood to stream down his filthy body. A hand reaches through the iron bars and grabs Ogremon's head. It links into his maxilla and tugs his head up. Ogremon's head is turned to the left in one sharp jerky move. There is a nasty cracking noise and the skull is unhanded. Ogremon's chin slumps onto his chest. And then slumps Ogremon's corpse down to the ground and reveals his executioner. LadyDevimon gazes at a tall, gasping digimon. This one is thinner than Angemon, but with a broad back… He is clad in a medieval-aristocratic suit, cerulean like Elecmon's pattern had been. It is lined with pure gold, a magenta bat tableau on each sleeve. A pitch black cape flows gently down from his shoulders, its interior as red as Elecmon's fur had been, a golden bat brooch clasps it onto the suit. There is white in his clothes anymore, his leather belts and boots are jet-black, a silver skull and a bat on his boots, silvery like Angemon's helmet had been. The ashen gloves are covered in Ogremon's and his own blood. His pallid blue skin imparts an impression of nobility though sweat drops from his virile chin, that completes his well-shaped face. His short blond hair is neatly combed back, beside of three fair strands falling down in front of his enthralling azure blue eyes, which look like sparkling diamonds in the moonlight. He bares his pearly white fangs in a gratified smile of his smooth amethyst lips. He is perfect, a humanoid digimon, cruel murderer…"A demon with the face of an angel…" Are the first words that LadyDevimon is able to speak again. He smiles and reaches out for the cage's keys the only thing that remained of Ogremon, he had been deleted. This angelic demon unlocks the rusty door and paces to LadyDevimon. He gallantly helps her up, she regards him and his narrow crimson mask that covers just his gash, nothing more, nothing less. It conforms perfectly to his face, following every contour and facial expressions like a second skin and bestowing him with a more ominous appearance as its tips are shaped like a bat's wing. "How is this possible… You were Angemon, now you're a virus type…?" He looks back at his former prison and destroys it with his Grisly Wing before he answers her. "I could imagine when Ogremon obliterated my helmet he offered me the opportunity to dark digivolve into this by far more exquisite form…"_

_-_

Back in the theatre.

-

LadyDevimon sighed while Angemon gazed at her in disbelief. "Of course the Gypsymons noticed Ogremon's and Elecmon's disappearance, they saw thecarnage and knew very fast who had killed Ogremon… I took him with me to this theatre…I hid him from the world and its cruelties…It was his training ground, but then… There were so many chorus girls sneaking around… He could not stay, he knew it… And when I came to visit him in his hideout one night… it was abandoned…" She looked into the candles and shivered slightly but was told to continue. "I don't know exactly where he had been in all these years, but when he returned…"

-

_Flashback_

_-_

_LadyDevimon sits in her room and sews, her daughter Palmon is already sleeping peacefully in her bed. A wild storm romps outside, the wind his howling like a pack of starving Wolfmon. Lightning flashes down and thunder rumbles through the sky. LadyDevimon has a strange feeling, she looks out of the window and regards the black thunderclouds, suddenly she startles as a bat flaps directly in front of her window. She is not quite sure what she should think about this but she as a certain unconscious impulse to leave the building and feel the cold air on her skin…She walks down the creaking wooden steps and into the high lobby, which looks slightly spooky in its darkness that is torn by the lightings out there. The candle in her lantern is flickering and finally expires when she opens the great door and the icy wind rushes against her. She nearly dies of a heart-attack when she finds herself facing a tall black figure. The next lightning illuminates a familiar shape. She enlightens her lantern again and hears him hissing. She looks at him in uncertainty. He is soaked to the bone, in rain, sweat and blood. The water drops down from his chin, nose and hair strands. His eyes are blank and there is a deep cut from which blood runs, on his right cheek. "My…Myotismon…?" He smiles faintly and her lantern bursts on the marble floor as he topples down into her arms falling unconscious. _

-

Back in the theatre.

-

"He told me he had gone to File Island, but there had been some incidents. I knew very well what he meant. He came back and found a place to live, his castle of eternal darkness…This theatre had been his training ground and now… it is his artistic domain…He's a genius…" LadyDevimon said with tears in her eyes, Angemon listened to her closely. "He may be on ultra level but his stats are those of a mega level digimon… He does not want to digivolve because he became to accustomed to his mask…" Angemon is not very pleased about this revelation, it shows how hard it will be to defeat him. "He's an architect and designer… He's composer and magician…A genius, Angemon!" She sobbed and buried her face in her hands. "Clearly, LadyDevimon, genius has turned to madness." Angemon was very sympathetic with her, he was slightly shaken by the fact that this 'Phantom' had once been somehow like him…


	8. Crimson letters

Chapter eight: Crimson letters

Gomamon paced up and down in his office, the score of the 'Phantom' laid down open on their desk. Gomamon returned to his chair and impatiently flicked through the work. "Ludicrous! Have you seen the score!" Agumon had just entered the room, nodding. "Simply ludicrous!" Gomamon slumped down in his chair, sighing. "It's the final straw!" But Agumon shook his head in refuse. "This is lunacy! Well you know my views…" They both were sure about HIS work. "Utter lunacy… But we daren't refuse…" Gomamon groaned and looked up to the office's ceiling. "Not another chandelier…" When suddenly Agumon noticed two crimson letters on the desk he handed them to Gomamon who teeth grinding began to read. "Dear Gomamon, Re my orchestrations: We need another first bassoon. Get a player with tone and that third trombone has to go! The man could not be deafer, so please preferably one who plays in tune!" He turned the letter but no further comment or greeting this time, so Agumon opened his... "Dear Agumon, vis a vis my opera: some chorus-members must be sacked. If you could, find out which has a sense of pitch - wisely, though, I've managed to assign a rather minor role to those who cannot act!" They were interrupted by Arukenimon and Mummymon who rushed into the office extremely infuriated. "Outrage!" Arukenimon shouted and Agumon could only ask what it would be now. "This whole affair is an outrage!" She yelled brandishing a crimson note. "Arukenimon, please... Now what's the matter?" Gomamon asked her. "Have you seen the size of my part!" She hissed at them in a pitched voice. Gomamon tried to calm her when Mummymon burst in. "It's an insult!" Agumon groaned rolling his eyes. "Not you as well!" He too had a crimson note in his hands throwing it at Agumon. "Just look at this! It's an insult!" Agumon begged him to understand as Gomamon groveled for Arukenimon. But she just shook her head in disgust. "The things I have to do for my art!" Mummymon meanwhile sneered and stabbed a finger at the open score. "If you can call this gibberish: art!" The door of the office opened again when Angewomon and Angemon entered. "Ah! Here's our little flower!" Arukenimon bristled dryly. "Ah, Angewomon, quite the lady of the hour!" Agumon rushed over to her and Gomamon explained. "You have secured the largest role in this 'Don Juan'." Arukenimon mumbled half to herself that this girl would not have the voice and was hushed by Agumon. "Then I take it you're agreeing." Angemon addressed to the managers, while Arukenimon mumbled again something in the background about Angewomon being behind this. "It appears, we have no choice..." Confessed Gomamon shrugging, Arukenimon was not longer able to contain herself. "She's the one behind this! Angewomon" She yelled pointing at her accusingly. This one which had been silent until now, incensed at this. "How dare you?" But Arukenimon glared at her. "I'm not a fool!" Angewomon glared back with hatred. "You evil woman! How dare you?" Arukenimon threw her head back laughing sulky. "You think I'm blind!" But the female vaccine shook her head and eventually spoke out what she thought. "This isn't my fault! I don't want any part in this plot!" Everyone was quite astound about this , but finally Agumon reasonably meant. "It's your decision... But why not!" He asked suddenly rounding on her. "She's backing out!" Arukenimon whispered to her lover. Gomamon stared at the vaccine. "You have a duty!" Angewomon however shook her head in denial. "I cannot sing it! Duty or not!" Angemon tried to comfort her. "Angewomon... Angewomon, you don't have to. They can't make you!" Suddenly the door opened for another time and LadyDevimon walked in, followed by Lillymon. "Please digimon, another note!" The others gestured at her to read it, so she unfolded it. "Fondest greetings to you all! A few instructions just before rehearsal starts. Arukenimon must be taught to act..."

-

_Flashback_

_-_

_"…Not her normal trick of strutting round the stage…" The vampire pondered deeply, he wanted it to sound not more menacing than it had to be. "Myotismon…" He flinched at his desk as he heard DemiDevimon's voice behind him. "I thought I had told you NOT to visit me again!" The smaller one fluttered up to Myotismon's desk attempting to find out what he was doing. "It seems as if you could not be on your own for one minute without control, especially not nearly half a year, my friend!" Myotismon sighed covering the just written with another piece of paper. "Please… As you can see, I am working!" DemiDevimon raised an eyebrow and more or less accidentally pushed one of the candles down of the desk with his wing. It landed on a pile of books and documents which would be turned aflame in a few seconds. Alarmed Myotismon stooped to extinguish them. "I heard you had worked a lot in the last time… Precisely that you have written an opera…But the wine at the party was a bit stale, don't you think?" Myotismon startled hitting his head against the table-top. He had used nights and days for composing and writing and was still slightly fatigued. "You… You have been there!" DemiDevimon nodded silently rummaging through the papers. "Indeed… Oh what's this?" He said and took a neatly written letter into his talon. "Our Don Juan must lose some weight - it's not healthy in a man of Mummymon's age... " He was interrupted by Myotismon who insistent seized the letter from him. "This! Is non of your concern!" He hissed, hiding the letter in his desk's drawer. "Aha... I see! One of these famous crimson letters!" DemiDevimon sighed but was suddenly swept from the desk by Myotismon. "I would appreciate a swiftly departure of yours, for I have a theatre to lead." Myotismon bent over his desk to snarl down at the perplexed feather-ball. "I was amazed of your entrance! But tell me… YOU have written an opera about a man who can have every woman he wants!" Myotismon's eyes narrowed to slits as he hissed through clenched teeth. "Do not dare a foolish comment!" The rookie noticed his remark was slightly more sarcastic than it would have been healthy. "Well as you like it!" DemiDevimon ruffled his feathers then he fluttered into the air again. "But just be noticed. You're adding fuel to the flames with every of your demands! The celestial vaccines are neither deaf nor blind! They're already observing the theatre! Your stratagems will send you into eternal limbo!" He muttered and went to the digiport. Myotismon groaned in disbelief. "How poetic! But now, back to my correspondence..." He took the letter out of the drawer and read through it. "And my managers must learn that their place is in an office, not the arts..."He leaned back and thought about this sentence again. "You don't really want to write this, do you!" Myotismon flipped round and saw DemiDevimon flapping in the door. He groaned disparaging and buried his head in his hands. Before he could stop him DemiDevimon fluttered over to him and grabbed the letter, reading it aloud. "As for Angewomon . . .No doubt she'll do her best - it's true her voice is good. She knows..." Again Myotismon interrupted him, this time by reciting the rest of the letter. "_._..though, should she wish to excel she has much still to learn, if pride will let her return to me, her teacher,  
her master..." DemiDevimon sighed handing him the letter back. "Oh Myotsimon, hadn't she caused enough pain to you? Believe me, this cannot find a happy ending!" Myotismon frowned looking at the letter. "Especially this..." He waved with the note in front of DemiDevimon's eyes. "Cannot find an ending, as long as you are heckling, consequently you will either leave immediately or I will make you leave. The choice is yours!" DemiDevimon decided that former would be the wiser choice. Myotismon sighed relieved and eventually finished the letter. "...Your obedient friend..."_

_-_

LadyDevimon still read for them aloud.

-

"...And Angel..." The attention focused on Angemon now who suddenly had a flash of inspiration as he watched Angewomon. "We have all been blind! And yet the answer is staring us in the face! This could be the chance to ensnare our clever friend!" Everyone looked up and stared at him in roused curiosity. "We're listening!" Muttered Gomamon when Agumon shouted inquiring. "GO ON!" Angemon nodded and began to explain his cunning but actually quite simple plan. "We… shall play his game! Perform his work, but remember…" He said pointing at them with his forefinger, letting a pause to rise the tension. "We hold the ace! For if Angewomon sings, he is certain to attend!" He nodded self-satisfied as he saw that they understood what he was thinking of. "We make certain the doors are barred!" Gomamon assured him carried along by the idea. "We make certain the angelic vaccines are there!" Agumon added likewise and Angemon completed his plan. "We make certain they're armed!" And everyone had the same thought, they had the perfect plan and savored their victory. "The curtain falls! His reign will end!" All had been listening intently, LadyDevimon was the first to express a reaction. "MADNESS!" Gomamon declared that he would not be sure, but could not say about what as Agumon interrupted him. "Not if it works…" LadyDevimon still persisted on this idea being madness. "The tide will turn!" Agumon assured her but she was certain. "Digimon believe me! There is no way of turning the tide!" And he meant she would be stick to ballet. "Then help us! Instead of warning us!" Angemon demanded remembering their conversation. "Please, I can't… I wish I could!" Angemon and the directors beseeched her to help them. "Don't make excuses---… Or could it be that you are on his side?" Angemon inquired suspiciously. "Angemon, believe me, I intend no ill… But Agumon, Gomamon, be careful! We have seen him kill…" Both looked at her definitive and self-confident. "We say he'll fall! And Fall he will!" Arukenimon was still head-strong. "She's the one behind this! Angewomon! This is all her doing!" Of course Mummymon followed her example. "This is the truth! Angewomon!" But Angemon shouted at them it would be undoing. The directors addressed to him. "If you succeed, you'll free us all! This so called 'angel' has to fall!" He nodded and shook his fist to the ceiling. "Angel of Music, fear my fury! Here is where you fall!" LadyDevimon was still worried about this plan, she spoke to him. "Hear my warning! Fear his fury!" However Arukenimon resisted stubborn as before. "What glory can she hope to gain? It's clear to all, the girl's insane!" Gomamon whispered into Agumon's ear what everyone already knew. "Angewomon sings… We'll get our 'mon! If Angewomon helps us in this plan!" Mummymon meant she would be crazy, would be raving. Angemon grinned victoriously. "Say your prayers! Black angel of death!" Angewomon who had been calm all the time, now pleaded vainly amongst the tumult. "Please don't…" No one listened to her in fact Gomamon spoke to Agumon as if she would not be in the room. "If Angewomon won't than no-one can! This will seal his fate!" LadyDevimon meanwhile was begging Angemon not to do this. Eventually Angewomon saw no other possibility to burst through the hubbub, than with a loud cry. "IF YOU DON'T STOP, I'LL GO MAD!… Angemon I'm frightened!" He heard her sobbing when she turned her face to him. "Don't make me do this! Angemon, it scares me!" He tender skimmed over her soft blond hair. "Don't put me through this ordeal by fire!" Angemon embraced her gently and encouraging, but she was too anxious. "He'll take me, I know! We'll be parted forever… He won't let me go…What I once used to dream… I now dread… If he finds me it won't ever end…" She unloosed her love and looked at the ceiling, shivering. "… And he'll always be there, singing songs in my head… He'll always be there singing songs in my head…" She looked so fearful, Angemon was deeply commiserating. Everyone stared at her, Arukenimon muttered she would be mad. Angemon wanted to say something to hearten her, somehow he felt like being in some sort of déjà-vue. "You said yourself, he was nothing but a 'mon. Yet while he lives… he will haunt us till we're dead!" He tried to take her hand but she wandered across the room, absent-minded. "Twisted every way, what answer can I give?… Am I to risk my life, to win the chance to live? Can I betray the man who once inspired my voice? Do I become his prey? Do I have any choice?" She buried her face in her hands, when Angemon was gently seizing her shoulders. She looked up to him and then looked back into the sky. "He kills without a thought! He murders all that's good!… I know I can't refuse…and yet I wish I could…" Tears were dripping from her mild chin onto her breast. Her heart was filled with doubts and anxiety. "Oh God! If I agree, what horrors wait for me… In this the phantom's opera!" Angemon kissed her lips, tasting the salty tears. It was almost as in this foggy night, unless this time he knew, they were eavesdropped. "Angewomon… Angewomon, don't think that I don't care but both, the crest of light and hope, belong to you now!" He embraced her tightly while she felt his warmth and knew he was right. He had to be right, or they all would be doomed…Overcame by her conflicting emotions she turned away and hurried out. Angemon strode forward and addressed to an imaginary phantom. "So, it is to be war between us! But this time, clever friend, the disaster will be yours!"

They had a plan, a brilliant plan but to realize it, they had to follow his orders first. And that meant performing his opera, so rehearsal began. Cherrymon supervised the learning of the new piece, the chorus was just singing its part, while he accompanied them on the piano. "Hide our sword now wounded knight! Your vainglorious gasconade brought you to your final fight for your pride, high price you've paid!" Angewomon's part should follow now, she was nervous still somehow unwilling to play. " Silken couch and hay-filled barn both have been his battlefield." She shivered as she remembered who had written this and wondered why. Mummymon as Don Juan had the male leading role, he began singing but sadly he had his own idea of emphasis. "Those who ta---ngle with Don Juan..." Immediately Cherrymon tapped onto the keyboard with his baton. Mummymon rolled with his eyes. "No, no, no! Chorus rest, please. Don Juan, Mummymon - here is the phrase." He took a deep breath and demonstrated how it should be emphasized. "...Those who tan--gle with Don Juan...If you please?" He tapped onto the keyboard again and they repeated Mummymon's part, hoping he would do it the right way, this time. "Those who ta-a-ngle with Don Juan..." Cherrymon closed his eyes and grinded his teeth, he needed to interrupt him again. "No, no... Nearly- but no! Those who tan, tan, tan..." Mummymon listened rather inattentive, nodded and started singing again. "Those who taaanlge with Don Juan!" Arukenimon hearkened in delight and addressed to the others standing around them. "His way is better. At least he makes it sound like music!" Some nodded agreeing, some shook their head, one of the last was LadyDevimon. "Digimon! Would you speak that way in the presence of the composer?" Arukenimon was deaf to the implications of this remark and spoke more to the air than to LadyDevimon. "The composer is not here. And if he were here, I would..." But LadyDevimon cut into her sentence, very ominous. "Are you certain of that, digimon...?" Everyone gazed at her and then looked around nervously. Meanwhile Cherrymon had regained his tolerance for Mummymon and attempted a new trial. "So, once again - after seven..." He tapped with his baton, slightly harder than before, gave the note and counted in. "Five, six, seven . . ." Mummymon took a very haughty pose and sang, in the opinion of singing right. "Those who ta-ng-le with Don Juan..." As again he was wrong, gradually everyone started either to talk or to practice his phrase simultaneously. Arukenimon shrugged conceited about all this. "What does it matter what notes we sing?" But LadyDevimon told her to have patience. "No-one will know if it is right or if it is wrong! No-one will care if it is right, or if it is wrong!" She began mocking about the whole play and than showed her own version of Mummymon's part. He however still tried to get his line right. He even asked Angewomon whether it would be ok, but it sounded rather flippant. But she demonstrated it for him, too. Meanwhile Cherrymon tried to restore order in this loud mess, though he could hardly hear himself speaking. Finally he thumped the keys and left the piano in attempt to attract attention he used signals, waved with his arms, still unnoticed. At the height of the mayhem, the piano suddenly began to  
demonstrate the music unaided. It played with great force and rhythm. All fell silent and froze then, suddenly started to sing the piece robotically and accurately. "Poor young maiden! For the thrill on your tongue of stolen sweets you will have to pay the bill - tangled in the winding sheets!" As they continued Angewomon moved away from the group..._  
_

Angewomon lay in her bed and looked at the ceiling, Angemon had decided it would be better for her to stay in her room. She felt alone and cold, her whole life she had been waiting for someone but yet she hadn't found that someone. She sat up in her bed and looked out of the window onto the gray streets. She made her decision, she needed to get out, at least for a few hours…Carefully she opened the door and pussyfooted past Angemon who had fallen asleep in guarding her door. She tiptoed down the stairs to the stables, where some Phantomon waited for clients. "Phantomon…" She whispered and the digimon with their scythes listened up. One of them hovered over to her. "Where to, digimon?" She looked around, to be sure that Angemon had not followed her. "To Overdell Cemetery." She said with a hushing voice and gave him a bit of money before she went to fetch her overcoat as it was cold and foggy out there. Phantomon nodded and began counting the money when he was knocked out.

Angemon startled on his chair, he had a bad dream. He shook his head and then saw the opened door of Angewomon's room, he rushed into it, but her bed was empty…

Angewomon waited at the street for Phantomon, from out of the fog a dark stagecoach appeared. It was supported by a metal frame, complexly detailed with silver studs lining the sides of its form. A bat was curved in each of the wooden wheels, the windows framed with copper, but without glass in them. The stagecoach was drawn by two feral Devidramon's hot vapor was swelling around their nostrils in the cold. The whole vehicle looked menacing, but it was the normal look of the stagecoaches of the Phantomon transport agency. The Phantomon on the coachmen's seat was taller than his colleagues but equally wrapped into a dark cloak. Angewomon looked up to him and repeated her destination slightly more detailed. "To Overdell Cemetery, to the grave of the unknown." The Devidramon reared but where calmed by a tight pull on their leather reins, slowly the stagecoach began to move…

Angemon rushed down the stairs when he stopped in one story and looked out of the window he saw a stagecoach slicing the fog, he was not quite sure, but he thought he saw a glimpse of Angewomon in it and he had a strange feeling… He gasped and took two steps instead of one, he ran down to the stables were he bumped into a Phantomon that held its head in ache. "Where have they gone?" He shouted at the Phantomon and shook it at the shoulders. "To Overdell Cemetery…" He mumbled and hovered away shaky. Angemon was really worried now, he grabbed the reins of his white Unimon and skipped onto its back, without a saddle. He set spurs to it and dashed into the fog.

Angewomon sat in the stagecoach, its gentle jolting weighing her like a child in its bassinet. She thought about so much while she heard the footsteps of the Devidramon trotting over streets and pathways and lanes. She began humming but soon the words left her mind and then her lips. "…In sleep he sang to me…In dreams he came…That voice which calls to me… And speaks my name…" She whispered silently and looked out of the window regarding the landscape drawing past her.

Meanwhile was Angemon urging his Unimon on as hard as he could. He knew an Unimon could never reach the speed of two Devidramon with lead but he hoped that the stagecoach's weight would help him to catch them before something terrible could happen, whatever this might be.

The stagecoach arrived at the tall iron gate of the Overdell Cemetery. Angewomon got out and pushed the rusty gate open, it shrieked like a Bansheemon. She walked slightly aside to the part of the cemetery where the unknown rested. Of course no one needed a cemetery in a world were nothing remained of a digimon's data to be buried, this cemetery was more like a graveyard for memories and feelings. For the friends of those digimon who had not been reconfigured, who had been deleted, here on Overdell cemetery they could mourn about their 'deceased'. The cemetery of the unknown was something different too. It was a place to mourn for those digimon who felt that there was something missing in their life but they never knew what it could be. It belonged to a sort of digimon religion that if this missing piece was not found until the digimon had reached its champion level, there was no other solution than the deletion of this certain thing. So the cemetery of the unknown was the place were the lonely digimon came to, to mourn about their bereavement… In most of the cases it would have been a digimon to spend their life with, but sometimes it was about other things to, things occurring to destiny, to hope, light, bravery, curiosity, love, reliability, sincerity, friendship… But sadly the digimon would never know for what they had waited. So this was a very lugubrious place in the Digiworld. A place where one's mind could go astray very easily…


	9. Angel and Demon

Chapter nine: Angel and Demon

Angewomon wandered between the graves, the names of the digimon that had lost something were carved into the stones, not the thing that was lost. When she paced between the aisles of tombstones, Angewomon started to whisper. "Salamon thought of everything and nothing… Someone promised her… that he would send her the Angel of Music… someone promised her…someone promised her…" She looked up to all the gray stone figures of angels and beautiful but crying women and she felt tears rising into her eyes.

_"You were once my one companion…_

_You were all that mattered._

_You were once a friend and partner…_

_Then my world was shattered…_

_Whishing you were somehow here again,_

_Wishing you were somehow near…_

_Sometimes it seemed, if I just dreamed_

_Somehow you would be here…" _She walked through the smooth fog and saw little red berries on the yew bushes on which tiny crystals of ice sat. She felt her heart so heavy and her mind tired.

_"Wishing I could hear your voice again,_

_Knowing that I never would…_

_Dreaming of you, won't help me to do_

_All that you dreamed I could."_ Her cloak dragged over the iced earth, but she did not care, her mind wandered in the spaciousness of the finiteness. Her feet were light while her head was heavy with gloomy thoughts.

_"Passing bells and sculpted angels,_

_Cold and monumental,_

_Seem for you the wrong companions,_

_You were warm and gentle…" _She shivered, how could she knew how the one she had been searching for was. How could she know, that one was warm and gentle. She had searched so long, had waited so long, but no one ever came to her…

_"To many years, fighting back tears…_

_Why can't the past just die?_

_Wishing you were somehow here again_

_Knowing we must say good bye…_

_Try to forgive,_

_Teach me to live!_

_Give me the strength to try!" _She came to the place she wanted to visit, the sepulcher of her own unknown… It was a tall tomb almost a mausoleum, no one built them they grew out of this cemetery's earth whenever something was lost, like fungi in the rottenness. Angewomon did not know why hers was so tall, maybe because of what lacked her had been something very important.

_"No more memories, no more silent tears,_

_No more gazing across the wasted years…_

_Help me say_

_Good Bye…" _She fell onto her knees on the steps to her crypt, warm tears flowing down her cheeks while the air around her seemed to chill down more with every minute. "Help me… say… Good Bye…" She breathed more than whispered and sighed. Her hands were ice cold as her whole body was, not just because of the temperature, she felt empty and cold inside of her heart. She still looked onto the crypt when there was slowly something creeping into her mind like balmy fog. It was some sort of music… No… more a voice, soft, soothing and emotive… She felt as if she had known it since she was born…

_**"Wandering child so lost, so helpless,**_

**_Yearning for my guidance…" _**She did not wanted the voice to go away, it warmed up her pinched body. –Maybe this is the one I was waiting for…- And indeed, the voice seemed to come directly from out of the crypt… She looked up and murmured breathlessly.

_"Angel or partner, friend or phantom?_

_Who is it there staring" _And more and more the voice became enticing and hypnotic.

**_"Have you forgotten your angel?"_** Her mind clouded and she felt like being bathed in warmth.

_"Angel oh speak, what endless longings_

_Echo in this whisper" _Silently the patter of hoofs reverberated through the air, it was an Unimon, that galloped into the cemetery. On its back sat Angemon he pulled the reigns and made it trot.

_**"Too long you've wandered in winter**_

**_Far from my fathering gains!"_** Angemon heard that voice, too, only for him it sounded threatening. "Once again she is his… Once again she returns…" He murmured to himself. Her heart was throbbing under her breast, there was a warm reddish light glowing out of the crypt. –It must be him! The one that I have waited for, the one that I have searched for!-

_"Wildly my mind beat against you…_

**_You resist yet your soul obeys!" _**Angemon hid behind one of the crosses, she had not yet noticed him. "... To the arms of her angel... Angel or demon... Still he calls her... Luring her back, from the grave... Angel or dark seducer...? Who are you, strange angel...?" He did not know where this voice was coming from and the uprising fog began to vex him.  
**_"Angel of Music, you denied me!_**

_**Turning from true beauty…**_

_**Angel of Music do not shun me**_

_**Come to your strange angel!**_

_Angel of Music, I denied you_

_Turning from true beauty,_

_Angel of Music my protector_

_Come to me strange angel…"_ She slowly felt her feet walking up the gray marble steps to the crypt's iron gate. The voice was still there like the whisper of the wind or the rustle of the leaves in autumn. **_"I am your Angel of Music… Come to me Angel of Music…"_** She was magnetized by the voice and the warm crimson glowing in the crypt, it was as if she had an own mind no longer. –This is the one… the one that I have searched for… Yes I can feel it…- Suddenly Angemon shouted aloud worried about his love. "Angel of darkness! Cease this torment!" But the voice was beckoning her inexorably and she followed. **_"I am your Angel of Music... Come to me Angel of Music!"_** In desperation Angemon called out for her. "NO, ANGEWOMON! WAIT!" He jumped out of his hiding place behind the grave and rushed over to her. "Wait! Whatever you believe! This 'mon, this thing! Is not your partner!" And then he addressed to the 'Phantom' shouting into roughly the direction where he supposed him. "Let her go! For God's sake, let her go! Angewomon!" He grabbed her shoulders and turned her face to him and she awoke from her hypnosis. "Angemon?" She was surprised to see him there, she actually was surprised of being so close to the tomb. And then she remembered why she was there and she wanted to go inside, but he held her back He drew his holy scepter when Angewomon shouted at him to watch out, but it was too late. "GRISLY WING!" A flock of bats darted out of the crypt and threw Angemon down the steps onto the stony ground, a lightning shot down from the sky and Myotismon stood on the roof of the tomb, akimbo. "Bravo, Angemon! Such spirited words!" Angemon got onto his feet, while another of Myotismon's Crimson Lightning was hitting the ground where he just had been, he shouted at him. "More tricks, you..." Myotismon laughed and whipped his lightning on purpose only inches away from Angemon's feet. "Let's see, vaccine how far you dare go!" Anew his lightning whip flashed down, threatening but not harming, initially… "More deception? More violence?" Angemon shouted up to him, growing slowly furious, while his love demanded him not to do so. Angemon began slowly and resolutely walking back to the stairs again as every whiplash always landed just ahead of him. "That's right, that's right, Angemon, keep walking this way!" Myotismon sneered at him with two more whips. "You can't win her love by making her your prisoner." Angemon said now calm and serious showing no hint of fear. Angewomon tried to run to him but he told her to stay back. And walked up the steps. "I'm here, I'm here, Angemon: the angel of death! Come on, come on, vaccine! Don't stop, don't stop!" Myotismon laughed derisive while Angemon stood directly at the entrance to the crypt, looking up to him. When suddenly... "NIGHTMARE CLAW!" Angemon was thrown down the stairs once more, this time far more hurtful, he kept recumbent like petrified, at first.

Myotismon leaped down and glanced at Angewomon before crimson energy shot out of his fingertips again and united to his deadly Crimson Lightning. He flashed down the steps lifting his energetic whip over his head. "Crimson Lightning!" He let it swish down onto Angemon's chest, burning his white combat suit. Angemon rolled aside and tried to get onto his feet, while Myotismon's Crimson Lightning was hitting the ground where he just had been. He shot a Thunder Justice at Myotismon who skipped up so only his cape was hit. "Damn you! Grisly Wing!" Angemon tried to dodge but he bounced against one of the gravestones and fell backwards over it. The bats destroyed the stone in less than a second. Myotismon grinded his teeth and glared at the vaccine. "You can run and hide! But you cannot survive! Crimson Lightning!" Jeered Myotismon striding towards him, Angemon jumped onto his feet again and countered with his Hand of Fate. Both digimon where pushed backwards when the attacks clashed. But both kept standing upright, Angemon used this chance and rushed towards Myotismon. "DYNAMITE KICK!" He pushed himself from the ground and banged his boot sideways against Myotismon's head. The vampire reeled backwards setting his aching jaw. Angemon lifted his staff to hit the diverted Myotismon again. "TRY ME!" Myotismon shouted and recoiled into the fog with a spiteful laughter. Angemon flipped around, everything was silent he could not make out where Myotismon was. "Do you think you are the only digimon using Battle Techniques?" His voice seemed to come from left of Angemon, the vaccine shot a Static Elect into the fog. "Have a new guess, go on!" Myotismon hooted from the grayness, Angemon tried to discover from where Myotismon's voice came, he moved around in a circle on the point where he stood. "Let me tell you something, my boy!" -Right side, about six feet above the ground!- Angemon attacked with a Static Elect again, Myotismon could not be so far away from him. "My! That was close, you're improving! Hahaha…But you interrupted me!" It seemed as if Myotismon was circling around Angemon, his voice moved almost every second. "Stop hiding! You gutless lunatic! Hand of Fate!" Angewomon could only stand and watch the two digimon fighting, she was like petrified… Myotismon played with Angemon like a cat with the mouse… "Whew! Do you kiss HER with that mouth? But talking about Battle Techniques… How do you like this one?" Angemon got his arms up to cover himself against the attack, the worst thing was he still did not know from where it would come. "BUSTER DIVE!" Angemon heard a swishing noise from out of the fog and then he only felt Myotismon's fists crashing into his back, slamming him against one of the larger monuments. "Impressive, isn't it?" Myotismon sneered at the digimon lying down confused. He walked over to him readying his Crimson Lightning, when Angemon regained his conception. He drew his staff over the floor, knocking Myotismon's feet from the ground and leaped up as fast as he could. He spread his wings and soared up to leave Myotismon's range. "Hand of Fate!" Myotismon dodged with a smugly grin on his lips. "You can't defeat me that easily, Crimson Lightning!" The energy tied Angemon's ankles together while Myotismon got up to his altitude. Angemon tried to cut through the crimson strap but before he could, Myotismon pulled it back like a rubber band and Angemon's face smashed directly against Myotismon's fist. The vampire took his Crimson Lightning into both hands and tugged the vaccine through the air, finally clashing him against a tall marble statue of an angel. He bounced off the cold stone and crashed down onto the floor his staff falling down yards away from him.. Myotismon lifted his Crimson Lightning to whip it onto his rival and let it swish through the air. Angemon covered himself with his arms, the attack cut into them easily, hurting him severely. "You impudent fool, did you really think you could defeat me with this pathetic little toy of yours! Grisly Wing!" Angemon stumbled backwards and could just throw himself onto the floor, reaching out for his staff with bleeding arms when the bats darted past his head. Myotismon was very displeased of his attack's failing, meanwhile Angemon had retrieved his staff and pointed with it at Myotismon. "THUNDER JUSTICE!" The bright electrical energy scorched Myotismon's collar and creased along the side of his face. Myotismon clenched his teeth and his eyes narrowed to slits as he felt a warm, slightly viscous fluid trickling down his cheek "You audacious nuisance! Nightmare Claw!" The attack hit Angemon against the chest throwing him towards the angelic statue again, it burst and the rubble crashed down onto the vaccine digimon. "That's for this!" Myotismon wheezed slightly and watched the rubble heap attentive. It did not move so he turned away and looked at the shocked Angewomon, when suddenly… "ANGEMON DIGIVOLVE TO…" Myotismon flipped round alarmed, a bright holy light blinding him. "What! Where is that glow coming from?" He covered his eyes from the radiance with his cape, while the rubble heap quaked. "What the bloody hell!" The rubble was blasted, heavy boulders of marble hurtled against Myotismon's chest, taking his breath and smashing him backwards with such a force that he crashed through several tombstones. His body skidded across the stony earth and clashed with Angewomon's sepulcher. He was dazed when the brightness increased. "ANGEMON DIGIVOLVE TO… MAGNAANGEMON!" The holy ultra level digimon flew towards the stunned virus. He drew a bright glowing circle into the sky. "GATE OF DESTINY!" Myotismon tried to pull himself backwards but feeling the cold marble wall in his back, he gaped at the vaccine with dread in his sapphire eyes, for a split second. A female outcry blasted the fog away. "NO MAGNAANGEMON!" He turned his head beholding Angewomon regarding him terrified. "No… Not like this…" He looked down at the virus, hesitant. Myotismon gasped erratic, trying hard to hide his mortal fear, glaring at MagnaAngemon with nothing but loathing in his icy blue eyes. Slowly the bright circle began to dissolve and MagnaAngemon stepped back from Myotismon, he marched over to Angewomon and lifted her onto his Unimon and set spurs to it. Slowly and in ache Myotismon got onto his feet while they trotted past him, he glanced up to Angewomon but she was not able to look him into the eyes. He viewed them galloping out of the cemetery and clenched his bleeding fists breathing deeply. He turned away from them with hatred and rancor… "So be it! Now let it be war upon you both!" A flash of lightning darted through the fog and Myotismon had disappeared.

Lingering and jaded footsteps roved through dark corridors accompanied by a slow steady breathe. Myotismon drifted through the darkness with bowed head and arms wide open. His fingertips skimmed along the coarse stone walls to his sides. He sighed deeply and cried out aloud, slamming his fist to the right wall. He pushed himself from the wall and felt his back bouncing against the one on the other side. He gasped vigorous as he slid onto the floor. He sat down on his rear, his thighs pulled near to his chest and his chin upon his knees. The vampire was musing his arms encircling his legs. Genuinely brooding with closed eyes about what had happened on the cemetery. All advantages had been on his side… His voice, the fog, her dejection, her yearning, his allure, the sadness of the location, his physical force, his intelligence, his conjuring, her dependence, her gullibility, his ultra level… everything… everything had served him… but still… "Something served him to digivolve… Something that will never be mine… in any case of her own free will…" He did not dare to speak out what she had bestowed to MagnaAngemon and would never share with him. He hoped as long as his lips would not bear the words, they would not become certainty. For the first time he felt the cold of this castle creeping into him and shivered. As he stood up, several squeaks reverberated from the walls. A swarm of bats flapped through the darkness towards him, welcoming their master back.

They cheerfully fluttered around his head and cheeped happy. Unnerved he shoved them away and walked down the hallway. They followed him in a short distance. He had not allowed the ache to reach his awareness but now… he felt his wounds more than distinct, those that bled and… those that would not mend in next to no time, the sort of wound that cut deeper than any sword could ever slash… He stood in front of a large door when his bats came up to him. They hung on the ceiling and watched him attentively, wondering what their master would do. The door was unlocked with a little golden key and Myotismon slowly walked into the great room with its warm patterns of colored light. The bats began to ruffle their wings in apprehension and shrieked at him though they did not dare to follow. He turned his head and a mild resigning smile relaxed his lips. Their crimson eyes glowed in anxiety when he closed his eyes and stepped onto the balcony that lay in the rays of the afternoon sun. "I had entirely forgotten… how balmy it can be…" He told them with a gentle voice and squeezed his eyes closed as the light was blinding him through his lids, still. He had all in his mind… in front of his mind he saw the mountain range, the fields of golden wheat and high sunflowers. He knew where the fields dissolved into meadows of pure, fresh, emerald green, with tiny dots of all colors upon them. He remembered where the grass led into the olive green woods of deciduous trees. And he knew where the parapet would be, he set a foot upon it and let his weight rest on his thigh. Though he could not see the panorama with his eyes, he saw it with his heart, in his memories… He turned his head aside to where Angewomon had stood, that one morning. He sighed deeply and whispered to an image of her in his mind. "Do you know how angels fly?… Have you ever seen one?… Angels fly lonely…" He raised his fist into the sky and opened it as if he wanted to release something. In fact, from behind the mountains thunder clouds began to gather. When the first thunderclap resounded a pack of flying digimon roused from the woods. He could perceive the darkening through his closed lids and felt the first few drops of cold rain that burst on his skin and trickled down his cheeks. Lightning flashed down and set the wheat a flame, crackling of the dryness. Hailstones big as fists shredded the yellow and green leafs of the sunflowers, scattering the kernels all around. A hurricane like wind uprooted most of the trees hurling them against other trees and causing those to break. Leisurely Myotismon opened his eyes and grinned wicked. "Nevermore being alone…" He burst out laughing hysterical and stepped onto the balustrade with both feet. He opened his arms wide as to embrace death and destruction. Eventually his bats darted towards him squeaking gleeful facing such a havoc and jubilating to find their master recurring to his erstwhile caliber. "Angewomon! MagnaAngemon!" He shouted into the sky that by now was as dark as night. "Those who play together, lose together! And I hope you realise that there is no safe place to hide in this lightning storm." Just like on the headword, a flood of lightning flashed to earth, extinguishing the rest of life in range of vision. "But now, my precious friends…" He spoke to his bats whose eyes glowed with caustic evil and had to smile on this enthusiasm. "Now… What do you think about having a little amusement?"


	10. Don Juan's love marks the point of no re

Chapter ten: Don Juan's love marks the point of no return

It was the final evening, the evening of the premiere of 'Don Juan' and MagnaAngemon distributed the parts not belonging to the play… The orchestra was tuning and SkullMeramon the chief fire officer reviewed two Divermon. A worklight on a small table illuminated the group plotting in the dimness of the unenlightened stage. Agumon and Gomamon finally joined them, supervising the proceedings. "You understand your instructions?" Asked SkullMeramon his fire marshals and both nodded severally with a loud "Yes, Sir!". SkullMeramon glanced over to MagnaAngemon who acknowledged him. "When you hear the whistle, take up your positions. I shall then instruct you to secure the doors. It is essential that all doors are properly secured!" He directed them again while Agumon was still slightly worried about the whole undertaking. "Are we doing the right thing, Gomamon?" He whispered silently to the water digimon that shrugged. "Do you have a better idea?" Meanwhile SkullMeramon asked MagnaAngemon if he was to give the order. "Give the order!" He nodded and SkullMeramon blew his whistle. On this signal the Divermon fanned out leaving the others on the stage. MagnaAngemon addressed to someone in the darkness. "You in the pit. Do you have a clear view of this box?" He pointed up to number five and a just digivolved Angemon appeared from the pit, this one was a marksman. He nodded seizing his holy bow. "Remember, when the time comes, shoot! Only if you have to-but shoot. To kill!" The champion level looked up to the 'mon in his Ultra-form, slightly unsure. "How will I know, sir?" But MagnaAngemon looked reassuring and assured him he would know it then. Agumon raised an eyebrow and looked up to box five then he turned his face to the leader of this plan. "MagnaAngemon, are you confident that this will work? Will Angewomon sing?" The vaccine nodded, he was certain that his plan would work. "Don't worry, Agumon! Gomamon?" The white digimon scratches his head thoughtful and MagnaAngemon was told that they would be in his hands. "My 'mon are now in position, sir!" SkullMeramon informed the group, waiting for further instruction. "Go ahead, then." Was MagnaAngemon's reply, the chief blew in his whistle again and shouted into the auditorium whether all doors were secured. The sound of slamming exit doors echoed through the building and from everywhere the Divermon answered with a brief: "SECURE!" MagnaAngemon acquiesced when suddenly the orchestra fell silent. Very quietly from nowhere a voice was heard, a voice which was very familiar to the vaccine. "I'm here: The Phantom of the Digiworld…" All looked around apprehensively and the Divermon started to run in the direction of the voice. But it skipped to somewhere else and instead they were scared by a swarm of bats shrieking aloud. "I'm here: the Phantom of the Digiworld!" Again they followed the voice and again it skipped the place. This happened several times, Myotismon's voice darting more and more bewildering from place to place. Every time raising the volume as if it would draw closer and every time with a more scornful undertone. Finally it was heard from box five and in the confusion the marksman fired a shot of his arrow of light. MagnaAngemon rounded on him furiously. "Idiot! You'll kill someone! I said: only when the time comes!" The nervous Angemon tried desperately to excuse himself. "But MagnaAngemon, I---" When suddenly Myotismon's voice cut in, filling the whole building. Everyone looked up startled. "No 'buts'! For once, MagnaAngemon is right…" He scoffed and suddenly was visible, sitting on the balustrade of box five. No one shot at him this time, anyhow the bats whizzing around him in an ominous cloud would have eradicated every attack. He smugly grinned down at the infuriated intriguers like an invitation for them. His steel blue eyes expressed what he held in his mind. –So… you think you can defeat me with that asinine strategy of yours? Well let's see how you will bear the truth!- He laughed devilish and disappeared while his voice echoed through the building, more menacing than before and now even inciting. "Seal my fate tonight! I hate to have to cut the fun short! But the joke's wearing thin…" And then it sounded for all as if he would stand directly next to MagnaAngemon, whispering into his ear provoking. "Let the audience in… Let my opera begin!" MagnaAngemon shivered while everyone's eyes rested on him in concern. "Let's do as he requested! Let us seal his fate!"

The auditorium was filled with curious digimon wanting to hear Angewomon's wonderful voice and to see this new production as there had been rumors it would be in one word: salacious. Among them were at least thirty holy vaccines. Pegasusmon, Nefertimon, several angelic digimon and even a Seraphimon as their chief. The play by now had reached its final scene without Myotismon interfering it, slowly they wondered if he even would. The set on the stage was a huge hall with an arch which had red curtains, behind them a bed. In the front was a fine table laid for two. Andromon playing Passarino, Don Juan's servant wore a blue suit, a black cape wrapped around him like a robe, the cowl hanging down his back and a strange black mask with batwing like shaped tips. He was directing the staff, including mainly Gazimon, as they made the room ready. There was a crowd of Gotsumon dressed as sixteenth century ruffians and Pumkinmon playing hoydens, proud of their masters reputation as a libertine. "Here the sire may serve the dam, here the master takes his meat! Here the sacrificial lamb utters one despairing bleat!" Arukenimon and dancing Floramon dressed in an air of nothing, entered the stage and accompanied the chorus of tough guys. "Poor young maiden! For the thrill on your tongue of stolen sweets, you will have to pay the bill - tangled in the winding sheets! Serve the meal and serve the maid! Serve the master so that, when tables, plans and maids are laid, Don Juan triumphs once again!" Mummymon, as Don Juan emerged from behind the arch with a spoiled grin he was clad in black medieval suit lined with gold. Lillymon, this time a gypsy dancer, pirouetted coquettishly for him and he threw her a purse. She caught it feline and left the stage while Mummymon alias Don Juan addressed to Andromon. "Passarino, faithful friend, once again recite the plan." He laid his hand onto the metal digimon's shoulder and smiled at him victoriously. "Your young guest believes I'm you. I the master, you, the man." Mummymon nodded agreeing and turned to the audience speaking more explaining to them than to his servant. "When you met you wore my cloak with my scarf you hid your face. She believes she dines with me, in her master's borrowed place!" He paced up and down the stage with a growing expression of lust. "Furtively we'll scoff and quaff, stealing what, in truth, is mine. When it's late and modesty starts to mellow, with the wine..." MagnaAngemon looked down into the audience and at the doors, several Leomon entered silently, one glanced up to him and nodded. Andromon alias Passarino addressed to his master. "You come home! I use your voice- slam the door like crack of doom!" Mummymon grinned obscene as he finished the plan. "I shall say: Come hide with me! Where, oh, where?- Of course! My room!" Passarino aka. Andromon shook his head in compassion as he heard Don Juan's final plan. "Poor thing hasn't got a chance!" Both laughed and began to change their clothes. "Here's my hat, my cloak and sword. Conquest is assured, if I do not forget myself and laugh!" Said Don Juan and they went into the curtained alcove where the bed awaited to fully change their dresses. Passarino returned to the stage in Don Juan's clothes with his sword and hat, while Don Juan aka. Mummymon stayed behind the curtain.

While Passarino returned Don Juan waited in the alcove for his headword… Mummymon startled when something creased his head, he turned and saw a small and velvety black thing hanging from one of the curtains. First he thought it would be some sort of fabric scrap belonging to this strange set of all nuances of red and black with flames like in purgatory all around… But when it suddenly opened its glowing crimson eyes he had nearly screamed in shock. It was a bat and when he looked up he saw that it had not come alone… He shuddered and tried to concentrate on the play even though a quiet but atrociously fiendish laugh sounded to his ear…

Offstage a breathtaking female voice was heard, Angewomon's voice and slowly she began entering the stage.

_". . . no thoughts within her head,  
But thoughts of joy!  
No dreams within her heart  
But dreams of love!"_

Passarino, as he saw her, went to the alcove and hearkened. "Master..." Don Juan answered him from behind the curtains, his voice calm and certain. "Passarino... Go away! For the trap is set and waits for its prey..." Andromon left the stage while Angewomon now finally had entered it. She took down her cloak and sat down looking about her. Yet no one was to be seen so she started on an apple. Don Juan now dressed in Passarino's azure medieval suit and the servants black cape wrapped around him emerged from behind the curtains, the cowl drawn deep to hide his face to keep up the plan.

_**"You have come here**_

**_In pursuit of your deepest urge,  
In pursuit of that wish,  
Which till now has been silent,  
Silent..." _**Somehow his first words startled her and she felt strange hearing Don Juan's voice. Elegantly he strode towards her and then encircled her decoying.

_**"I have brought you,  
That our passions may fuse and merge -  
In your mind you've already succumbed to me, **_

**_Dropped all defenses, completely succumbed to me -  
Now you are here with me:  
No second thoughts,  
You've decided,  
Decided..." _**Angewomon looked up to him, his gentle but tempting voice reminding her onto something but yet she could not fully grasp what it made her remember to... He paced around her and though the cowl hid Don Juan's face it seemed as if he would only look at her as if he wasn't playing for the audience...**_  
"Past the point of no return -  
No backward glances:  
The games we've played  
Till now are at an end..." _**Slowly the robe like cape began to loosen around his body and Angewomon could see that its interior was crimson red. Don Juan reached for her, his ashen gloves not touching her skin as if there was an invisible connection between them.

_**"Past all thought of 'if' or 'when' -  
No use resisting: **_

**_Abandon thought, and let the dream descend..." _**She felt like being more and more wrapped into a warm sensation while his cape now floated down his back as a cape was supposed to. A thought flashed through her head in that moment. –Mummymon must have listened to Myotismon's advice, I hadn't noticed he really had lost weight...- And suddenly Don Juan dressed up as Passarino stood behind her his head close to her neck, his hand laid both firm and gentle upon her throat. Was it just her mind that played tricks to her or did his voice really grow more sonorous, more enticing... more amorous?

_**"What raging fire shall flood the soul?  
What rich desire unlocks its door?  
What sweet seduction lies before us...?**" _Don Juan's hand wandered down her throat to the deep neckline but then it skimmed along her shoulder caressing her arm and to her soft hand. He kissed it and she could feel his cold lips and two gentle pressures on her skin. She realized now that Mummymon's voice was in fact deeper than normal, and he sang with more enthusiasm. And it WAS more fascinating and alluring than normal. _  
**"Past the point of no return,  
The final threshold -  
What warm, unspoken secrets  
Will we learn?  
Beyond the point  
Of no return..."**_ The sets flames reflected in the gold his suit was lined with, when Don Juan unhanded her and took a few steps backwards in his black leather boots as if to leave her space too make a decision. She had a strange feeling, as if she had lived through something like this before but now it was her part and he remained silent._  
"You have brought me to that moment  
Where words run dry,  
To that moment where speech  
Disappears into silence,  
Silence..." _She looked at Don Juan disguised as Passarino and he threw back the cowl, revealing his face. She recognized Passarino's strange crimson mask with the batwing like shaped tips. Still she was slightly charmed by Don Juan's voice but something rang a bell in the back of her head, yet she did not know what. She regarded him as he stood there listening to her tune with closed eyes and wondered... –Was Passarino's mask crimson or black...? I thought it was black... and...– Slowly a concerning realization pushed itself into her awareness. –I may be wrong but... I think... neither Andromon nor Mummymon nor the characters they play... have blond hair...-_  
"I have come here, _

_Hardly knowing the reason why...  
In my mind, I've already imagined _

_Our bodies entwining defenseless and silent -  
And now I am here with you:  
No second thoughts,  
I've decided,  
Decided..."_ She glanced up to MagnaAngemon, he seemed to be slightly nervous, he had a strange feeling, too. Then she looked back to Don Juan just as he opened his eyes and she felt drowning in their pure sapphire blue... Realization hit her like lightning… Now the time had come…

"_Past the point of no return -  
No going back now:  
Our passion-play has now, at last,  
Begun..."_ She gazed at him trying to sing as seductive as he had, encircling him as he had. Now she knew what this text had been written for… She glanced up to MagnaAngemon, Gomamon and Agumon giving them a signal with her eyes. Then she looked to him seeing the flames reflecting in his eyes._  
"Past all thought of right or wrong -  
One final question:  
How long should we two wait, _

_Before we're one…?" _Slowly she strode over to him, moving her body to the fervent melody. Her eyes seizing his she breathed deeply filling her voice with persuasion and enticement. The cowl of his cape had by now changed into his high black collar and he too paced over to her, his heart throbbing against his chest in excitement. Never before she had heard herself with this voice, the one of a smoldering temptress._  
"When will the blood begin to race_

_The sleeping bud burst into bloom?  
When will the flames, at last, _

_Consume us…?" _He reached out for her and fervid, but not fiercely, took her by the wrist. She let him do. He drew her close to him his hands again laid upon her throat. From behind her he let his hands skim down at the sides of her breasts... Holding her close while his fingers glided down her front... His arms embracing her from behind, crossing at her navel... and his hands finally resting on the sides of her hips, he upraised his voice again... This seductive, sensual, spiritual touching of her heart that left her no choice but to float on his melody and sing with him…

_"**Past the point of no return**  
the final threshold -  
**the bridge is crossed, so stand**  
and watch it burn...  
**We've passed the point**  
of no return..."_ She felt his warm breathe in her nape and felt his hands searching for hers. Both gasped silently but erratic overwhelmed by this moment of mental liaison. His hands laid upon hers when she led them along her body… Across her front, his fingertips vaguely touching her breasts… Upwards her throat caressing her warm silken skin… She felt his face close to her head, his lips almost touching her cheek… Latest now even the last digimon in the audience and the vaccine troupe had realized that Don Juan was anymore played by Mummymon. Angewomon knew it long before them, unaware she had already expected it when she had entered the stage. He turned her towards him and she looked up into these sparkling sapphires, ice blue but filled with warmth now… All sounds around them, all voices, music and noises had been drowned out as he sang to her this time, not a song from his opera… but something very familiar…

_**"Say you'll share with me **_

**_One love, one lifetime...  
Lead me, save me  
From my solitude..."_** He took a ring from his finger, a small golden ring... A smaller but detailed copy of the holy ring she wore on her tail as Gatomon... It was the engagement ring he had ripped of her neck at the masked ball… He held it out for her and she viewed it indecisive. Her gaze wandered up to his eyes again, they implored her to take it, though his pride would never allow him to voice it. With shivering hands Angewomon accepted his proposal… Still her mind told her to be wary, something was wrong… And then slowly she began to understand… She remembered something, she remembered fog and a roof and MagnaAngemon, then as Angemon… and she remembered those words, they had spoken them, but… -How does he know that?… My God! He must have heard us… Oh no…- Her eyes had been widened in consciousness when she looked up to him… It was indeed the point of no return… now, there would be no way back… there was only one thing to do…

**_"Say you want me with you,  
Here beside you...  
Anywhere you go  
Let me go too -  
Angewomon  
That's all I ask of---" _**He never reached the you--- She had clenched her fingers around his mask and removed it without hesitation--- Their was disenchantment and ire in these sapphire blue eyes, embedded in this horrifying, pulsating mass of raw flesh between his nose and his forehead. Lightning flashed through the sky and thunder rumbled furiously. The audience and the forces of light were equally shocked and revolted by this gruesome view. It took the vaccines some minutes to regain their poise in which Myotismon was like frozen, he could only look down to Angewomon in disappointment of her. When the holy digimon awaked from their stupor and began closing in, MagnaAngemon shouted for his love. Myotismon's eyes narrowed to slits, harsh he grabbed Angewomon, shackling her wings with a crimson lightning. Arrows of Light whizzed onto the stage but were deleted by the swarm of bats veiling the two like a cloud. Myotismon whipped his Crimson Lightning lasso around on of the joists high above them and with Angewomon in his arm he drew himself into the air. A black portal opened like a gaping mouth over the very heads of the audience, with one skip he plunged into the darkness before anyone had reached them.

Meanwhile Lillymon had pulled the curtain upstage and revealed a cruel scenario. Mummymon's not yet deleted body, garroted by a garish glowing crimson light. The corpse was bound at the wrists to the front posters of the high bed attached like in a crucifixion. Mummymon's head gruesomely tilted to one side, blood and spittle dropping from his mouth. Lillymon could only scream in horror. While the audience fled of the theatre in mortal fear, the vaccines and directors rushed onto the stage in confusion, but not just them, half of the company, too. "What is it? What has happened?--- MUMMYMON!" Arukenimon screamed beholding the body like petrified, not really grasping what had happened. "Oh, my God... my God...!" Gomamon clenched his claws into the white fur on his head, with dread in his eyes. The bats still fluttering around their heads, chasing them around. "We're ruined, Gomamon! Ruined!" The orange reptile digimon fell onto his knees as anew bats darted towards him, threatening. He smashed his fists onto the wooden floor. LadyDevimon grabbed MagnaAngemon's shoulder and whispered to him. "MagnaAngemon! Come with me!" Surprised he turned to her and frowned, he was uncertain. Arukenimon rushed over to Mummymon's carcass, with tears in her eyes. "Oh, my darling, my darling... Who has done this ..." Hysterically she attacked Gomamon grabbing him at his chest's fur. "You! Why did you let this happen?" She let him plummet to the ground and embraced Mummymon's body firmly. She had just touched the cold turning flesh when pandemonium-like bat cries filled the air, a multitude of at least a hundred bats pelted down onto her covering every bit of her skin, sucking her blood. No one could see through the blackness of twitching wings when they heard Arukenimon's helpless and fearful yells. As the bats shot apart there was nothing left of her to be deleted. "MagnaAngemon, I know where they are!" LadyDevimon told the vaccine in despair, she had never wanted it to go so far. "But can I trust you?" He asked with a good reason after all she had always been somehow on the side of the 'Phantom' and it could have been a trap. "You must. But remember: your hand at the level of your eyes!" She grabbed his wrist trying to drag him from the stage, yet he remained where he stood. "But why!" The vaccine was still unsure to trust her, she was a virus. Desperately she shouted at him. "Why? The Crimson Lightning lasso, MagnaAngemon. First Wizardmon! Now Mummymon!" Lillymon hurried over to them and held up her hand in front of her eyes to demonstrate him the only way of protection. "Like this, digimon! I'll come with you!" But LadyDevimon shook her head and pushed her backwards, where they would go was not a place for a nosy chorus girl. "No Lillymon! No, you stay here!" She turned to the holy digimon at her side and took his arm again, this time successfully drawing him down the stage. "Hurry MagnaAngemon! Or we shall be too late!" They ran through the aisles of seats, out of the auditorium.

Myotismon dragged the stumbling Angewomon behind him through the black corridors of his castle of darkness. He clenched her wrist as if he wanted to bore his fingers into her flesh. She could see nothing than blackness all around, her feet often creasing over the ground, scratching them on the rough stone floor. Myotismon's voice was filled with raving fury. Angewomon realized what she had dread would come true, he would take her with him, to be with her forever, even if he had to kill her…

_**"Down once more **_

_**To the dungeon of my black despair!  
Down we plunge  
To the prison of my mind!  
Down that path **_

**_Into darkness deep as hell!"_** They rushed around several corners, up and down stairs and Angewomon felt, even if she could escape him she would go astray in his labyrinth of night and die down there a miserable death. When again she stumbled and kinked her ankle she screamed in pain and started to sob, emotionless he dragged her forward. Now she clenched his wrist to, too not fall down and get lost in the darkness. Bitterly he rounded on her, as he noticed her fingers clutching to his glove.

_**"Why, you ask, **_

_**Was I bound and chained  
In this cold and dismal place?  
Not for any mortal sin, **_

**_But the wickedness of  
My abhorrent face!" _**He glared down at her and she found no more love or emotion in his eyes, but hatred and disdain. Suddenly his sagacious vampire ears twitched and Myotismon looked up focused. Angewomon could hear nothing but he heard them clearly… Far away in the theatre… The vaccines… the mob… they shouted something… "Track down this murderer! He must be found!" The expression in Myotismon's face darkened, he disparaged those celestial beings like all the other digimon not for what they were, but for their deeds. He moved off again with Angewomon.

**_"Hounded out by everyone!  
Met with hatred everywhere!  
No kind word from anyone!  
No compassion anywhere!  
Angewomon, Angewomon...  
Why? Why?..."_** His voice was not just filled with hate now, there was something else creeping up in it, too. Something like an emotion of weakness... it was like despair and vulnerability...

* * *

A/N: Just aquick thanks to Kiely who's such a nice reviewer XD


	11. Everyone must chose some day

Chapter eleven: Everyone must chose someday

LadyDevimon and MagnaAngemon had reached Angewomon's dressing room. She opened the mirror and a flock of bats darted towards her, she screamed and lowered her guard but with one attack, MagnaAngemon reconfigured the beasts. "Your hand at the level of your eyes!" She told him once, raising her hand up again. He nodded and looked down the short corridor behind the mirror. "…at the level of your eyes…" He muttered to himself as they walked along towards the digiport they heard the mob of vaccines and celestial digimon shouting the same advice. "He lives across the deep of darkness, MagnaAngemon. This is as far as I dare go." She walked back but he turned to her grabbing her hand. Fearfully she startled but he only wanted to thank her before he touched the digiport. He felt an enormous thug running through his whole body and then there was only black around him. It was like drowning in a viscous mass that lived and tried to tear him down again every time he attempted to escape. He rolled together like a hedgehog and then spread his holy energy of light with one shot all around... The sea vanished as fast as it had come and MagnaAngemon stood in darkness again, at first... As his eyes got used to the dimness all around he noticed that he was in a room, a circled room with flatly walls... mirrors! He turned around several times until he realized he had been there once before, only this time there was no glimpse of Myotismon to be seen. Instead, MagnaAngemon felt the room getting chilly with every second, it was a stinging cold and he could see his breath, while he walked in circles in trough the room. Slowly the air became more and more choky, he looked at the floor and saw fouling black vapor welling in at the mirrors edges. He was shook by a coughing fit and his staff plummeted to the floor, slowly it rolled towards the mist and then... the venomous vapor began deleting it... MagnaAngemon was startled, he needed to get out of there as fast as possible... In dread he flipped round but all around him where only mirrors! All he stared at was his face, his face, his face, nothing, his face, his face... And like lightning he turned back to that one mirror... –Myotismon's a vampire! Vampires normally have no reflection... I do have one... but this mirror doesn't reflect me...- He began inspect the mirror more closely and discovered that this one was the only one without the deadly fog... It was his only chance... He shot a holy main attack against the glass and it began to crack but he was already to dazed by the lack of oxygen to shoot a second attack... There was only one way... "ANGEWOMON!" He shouted and ran against the mirror with his shoulder. The glass burst into thousands of sharp slivers that cut into his skin and ripped bleeding wounds open... But now he could breathe and he stood in a corridor, darker than the mirror trap had been, but his holy light would guide him the way to her.

High in the theatre the mob of vaccines had reached the dressing room of Angewomon, and the first entered the aisle behind the mirror. "Track down this murderer! He must be found! Hunt out this animal, who runs to ground!" But when their leader Seraphimon touched it, nothing happened, someone must have deactivated it. The digimon shouted in outrage, who could try to thwart their plan to catch this monster. "Too long he's preyed on us! But now we know: the Phantom of the Digiworld is there deep down below..." They needed to find another way across the deep of darkness and to his castle. It was a difficult decision but finally all agreed that the holy digimon should open a portal as he had done. As they unlike him did not know where exactly his hideout was, it would need some time to open the correct portal to the full size. But they were sure that waiting would pay off. "He's here: the Phantom of the Digiworld..." All their hope rested on MagnaAngemon and his love now.

Meanwhile Myotismon dragged Angewomon into a large hall of not chiseled stone walls, beside of an enormous door like pattern that was curved into the back wall. Angewomon remembered this room with the throne and the strange stone table in front of it. It was here where she had sang for him when she came to his castle for the first time. And now… this strange image of her in the wedding dress, sat in his throne like a marionette which's threads had been cut. Myotismon dragged her roughly forward but somehow she could free herself from his tight grasp and backed away as he stared blackly out front. She gasped but then braved her terror and addressed to him fiercely.

_"Have you gorged yourself at last, _

_In your lust for blood"_ She glared at his back while he did neither turn to her, nor did she receive an answer.

_"Am I now to be prey_

_To your lust for flesh?" _She shouted to him, still in mortal fear but with upraising fury and rebelliousness. Now he turned to her, though she could not interpret his eyes this time... Imperceptibly they had become enigmatic and his voice was now cold and rough to her.

**_"That fate, which condemns me  
To wallow in blood  
Has also denied me  
The joys of the flesh...  
This face - the virus  
Which infects our love..."_** He had walked toward his throne and now his hands reached through the fog that shrouded this ghostly image of Angewomon. He took the bridal veil of it and slowly walked toward the angelic digimon. For a split second a debauched sparkling flickered through his eyes but then they grew cold like steel again. But in his voice had again changed, gloom began to rise in it and with his voice it also invaded his eyes...

**_"This face, which earned  
Primary Village's fear and loathing...  
A mask, my first  
Unfeeling scrap of clothing..."_** Carefully and with unnoticeable jittering fingers he placed the veil on Angewomon's head. His eyes were filled with overwhelming emotions. That was what he had yearned for, maybe he could not rule this world, but he found a way to be together with her until eternity. As she views these two shining sapphires in the darkness of his garbled face, she could not withhold her sensations being changed. Slowly she reaches out for his hands, but never touches it.

_**"Pity comes too late –**_

**_Turn around and face your fate:  
An eternity of THIS  
Before your eyes!"_** He pushed her hand away and brutally grabbed her head with his hands forcing her to look at him. And anew her sentiments were altered. Now her eyes were gazing at his face, coldly and calmly._**  
**"This haunted face  
holds no horror for me now...  
It's in your soul  
that the true distortion lies..."_ Myotismon was slightly perplexed by her composure but he had no time to express his astonishment. His sagacious senses rang a bell in the back of his mind. **_"Wait! I think, my dear, we have a guest!"_** He turned from her to the door from which they had came and shortly waved with his hand, then he folded his arms in front of his chest, awaiting. Angewomon looked at him not understanding what would happen now... Until she heard rushing footsteps drawing closer then just as their owner arrives at the door, Myotismon welcomed him.

**_"Sir, this is indeed  
an unparalleled delight!  
I had rather HOPED  
that you would come.  
And now my wish comes true -  
you have truly made my night!"_** He sneered at MagnaAngemon who wanted to run to his love but then suddenly he bounced against an invisible barrier and was thrown backwards by an electrical charge. He could not enter the room.**_  
_**"Free her!  
Do what you like only free her!  
Have you no pity?" He shouted at Myotismon who only scorned at him by turning to Angewomon and telling her dryly the obvious. She did not dare to look into his eyes or to MagnaAngemon. **_"Your lover makes a passionate plea!"_** But then again she twisted her mind and took a few steps towards the angelic digimon, but Myotismon held her arm, to keep her. _"Please, MagnaAngemon, it's useless..." _The vaccine had a new attempt onto the barrier, but again he could effect nothing so he addressed at Myotismon and at his conscience.

"I love her!  
Does that mean nothing?  
I love her!  
Show some compassion..." Myotismon's eyes narrowed to slits as he switched his Crimson Lightning onto MagnaAngemon, apparently he could penetrate this energy wall. He snarled at the vaccine furiously.

**_"THE WORLD SHOWED NO COMPASSION TO ME!"_** MagnaAngemon shot several of his holy attacks against the rampart but unlike the mirror it was not even scratched. "Angewomon! Angewomon! Let me see her!" Myotismon laughed maniacally and bared his fangs in a smug grin. **_"Be my guest, Sir!" _**He snipped his fingers and the barrier disappeared. MagnaAngemon walked into the room highly suspicious, he was not sure whether he could trust this peace.

_**"Vaccine, I bid you welcome!  
Did you think that I would harm her?  
Why should I make her pay  
For the sins which are**_

**_YOURS!" _**The large door bang shut in MagnaAngemon's back and before he had a chance to move Myotismon drew his Crimson Lightning lasso and caught him by the neck. The end of the glowing energy rope, which he had let go, remained ghostly suspended in mid-air. Taunting he flicked his forefinger against MagnaAngemon's chin and strode steadily to the stone table.

**_"Order your fine Unimon now!  
Raise up your hand to the level of your eyes!  
Nothing can save you now -  
except perhaps Angewomon..."_** He stood behind the table and from under his cape he drew ten cards. As he glanced at her, he placed each in a slot curved in the stone, leaving space in the upper left corner and two cards remained in his hand. He put one aside and held the other card up for her to see it. He turned it between his fore- and his ring finger.

_**"Start a new life with me -  
Buy his freedom with your love!  
Refuse me, and you send **_

**_Your lover to his death!"_** He stopped flipping the card and she could view a picture of a Gomamon upon it. At the same time he raised his left hand and clenched it to a fist, immediately the lightning rope around MagnaAngemon's neck tightened and he began to choke.  
**_"This is the choice -  
This is the point of no return!"_** She glanced to the vaccine and then gazed up to Myotismon. How could he demand a decision of such dimensions? She loved MagnaAngemon but she had loved him too... as her Angel of Music... now MagnaAngemon seemed to be right... He was nothing more than a virus, an angel of death... Without any kind of consciences or altruism. And she knew this warmth that arose in her was nothing but anger.

_"The tears I might have shed for your dark fate  
Grow cold, _

_And turn to tears of _

_HATE!"_ She glared at him but he almost shrugged indifferent, of course he wanted her to love and not to hate him, but she would come to love him when they'd spend eternity together… MagnaAngemon shook his head, his hands clenched to the string around his neck, he never wanted Angewomon's pure and innocent heart to bear such emotions as hate. Despairing he called out for her.

"Angewomon, forgive  
Me please forgive me . . .  
I did it all for you,

And all

For nothing..." She did not listen to him, she was purging her mind of all dreams and illusions she had been given by Myotismon. Now it was her turn to be deeply disappointed. She had always trusted him and thought the killing would stop but it only became more gory. Although she wanted to go to MagnaAngemon, she did not move but looked up to Myotismon.

_"Farewell my fallen idol  
And false friend...  
One by one  
I've watched  
illusions shattered..."_ Angewomon turned her head away from him in fear his eyes could harm her. She wished he would free MagnaAngemon, she loved him but if she'd confessed it Myotismon would kill him and for saving his life she would have to go with Myotismon... He unhanded the card of Gomamon and it began to spin around its axis in the air, so fast it almost seemed to be a hovering, glowing orb in the darkness.

_**"To late for turning back**_

**_To late for prayers and useless pity!  
Past all hope  
Of cries for help..."_** Myotismon loosened his grip and similarly the crimson lightning loosened slightly, leaving MagnaAngemon space to breathe. The vampire knew how much he'd like to play with his antagonist, he still needed him alive as a collateral. MagnaAngemon meanwhile used his regained respiration to talk to his love.

"Either way you choose,  
he has to win..." Myotismon raised an eyebrow looking down at him. This vaccine was smarter than he had imagined as he was utterly right in his dread. Myotismon laughed triumphant, he could not loose as much as MagnaAngemon could not win. This was a perfect checkmate!

_**"No point in fighting!**_

**_For either way you choose,  
you cannot win!" _**The card by now had stopped spinning and lowered down, hovering only inches above the stone table. Myotismon held his hand over it and gazed at Angewomon, demandingly.

_**"So do you end your days with me!**_

**_Or do you send him to his grave!"_** The Crimson Lightning noose tightened and began to cut into MagnaAngemon's flesh. But the vaccine would not give up and never surrender to fight for his love. Furiously he snarled at the 'Phantom of the Digiworld' though coughing in choking.

"Why make her lie to you,

To save me!" Angewomon looked at MagnaAngemon and attempted a few steps into his direction, but then she turned around to Myotismon again and looked up to him, her heart torn apart... She had made the mistake to look into his azure eyes...

_"Angel of Music..._

_Why this torment?_

_When will you see reason...?"_ He watched her and her voice calmed his rage for a moment, but still he was as stubborn as MagnaAngemon. He would never let her go, she would come with him... If not in this world, then in the next one.

_**"Past the point of no return**_

**_The final threshold..."_** MagnaAngemon fought against the string cutting bleeding stripes into his neck. Though his limbs slowly began to prickle, a clear sign of the lack of oxygen, he tried to stumble forwards, but the Crimson Lightning held him back like a dog on a chain. Strangling him only more, the more he struggled but he would use his last breathe to fight for his love, if he had to.

"For pity's sake,  
Angewomon, say no!

Don't throw your life away

For my sake..." But she was not really listening to the angelic digimon, still she gazed up to Myotismon demanding him to think better of it. But he clenched his fist even tighter, one could think blood would soon begin to flow from his palm. And the lightning rope drew closer, too... MagnaAngemon felt dizzy and black points began to hop around in his sight.

_**"His life is now the prize**_

**_which you must earn!"_** Myotismon glanced curtly down to MagnaAngemon and imperceptible for Angewomon loosened the noose slightly as the vaccine was going to faint and he wanted him to witness his triumph over him. Surprisingly MagnaAngemon was still strong enough to cough out some words for Angewomon.

"I fought so hard to free you..." Maybe she had heard him, maybe she hadn't in any case she did not react to his words. She still looked up to Myotismon in her dilemma irredeemable tossed between two 'mon she both loved in her own special way. What should she do? Which way to go? Which choice to take?

_**"You've past the point **_

**_Of no return!"_** MagnaAngemon by now kept silent, he was only able to breathe in fits and starts gasping for air it was impossible for him to speak even one word, but he did not need to. Eventually Angewomon turned around and looked at him apprehensive, slowly she turned her head back to Myotismon, her voice was reproachful.

_"Angel of Music  
You deceived me -  
I gave you my mind blindly!" _She whispered to him more than she spoke. Myotismon closed his right hand around the card, ready to place it into the last slot on the stone table. He glared at MagnaAngemon and then addressed her, his eyes both encouraging and threatening. He spoke with irritation.

_**"You try my patience!**_

**_Make your choice!"_** This must have been the most horrifying moment in her whole life. She did not wanted to loose Angemon but equally she did not wanted to spend the rest of her days in the darkness, and as it would be with Myotismon, the rest of her days would mean eternity… But if she said so, he would kill him and her heart would be captured in darkness forever… It was a vicious circle… How could he make her choose between two ways both as dreadful as hell…? She reflected for a long moment… If he asked her to chose her love… there was only one way…

With resolution she slowly walked towards Myotismon. Her voice was quietly first but then with growing emotion.

_"Pitiful creature of darkness...  
What kind of life have you known...?  
God give me courage to show you_

_You are not  
ALONE!"_ Now calmly facing him, she kissed him full on the lips and embraced him with her warm arms, drawing his chilly body close to her. The card of Gomamon plummeted to the floor in Myotismon's perplexity. Then his hands glided through her silken blond hair while hers skimmed over the back of his head. MagnaAngemon watched them in horror and wonder, he could hardly believe their embrace lasted such a long time. Her eyes were opened but Myotismon closed his lids, he felt hot salty tears on his tongue, not sure whether they were hers or his… She had decided and it was him she had chosen… His angel of light had come to him… He felt her body shivering slightly. He believed it was because of the overwhelming emotions, he was right but not the way he had thought. And a tiny, ferocious voice, he had not heard for months rose up and out of his subconscious again…So this is what you wanted?

–Leave!-

Oh no! I'm your conscience… You shan't snap me out this time, Myotismon.

-She's here on her own choice!-

Of course she is…

-What…? What do you...-

Is it this what you wanted Myotismon? To be with her forever?

-Yes!-

Even if you can never be sure whether she had not just chosen you because of saving his life?

The vampire twitched, he knew the tears he tasted now where his own…

-She… loves me…-

Are you sure? Open your eyes, not just those you got in your dustbin of a face! Open your senses!

He listened up and heard MagnaAngemon gasping silently, he heard his own heart throbbing and hers pounding… and he heart her fainted sobbing while they kissed. He smelled fear in MagnaAngemon's sweat and he smelled fear on her, too. He already had tasted her salty tears, that he knew had not been the sort of tears someone cried out of happiness… He felt she was still quaking, somehow like struggling with herself… He opened his eyes, hers were closed now, he saw her lids twitching nervously…

And your vampiric sixth sense? What does that one tell you?

-…-

Bugging isn't it?

-Oh will you please shut up!-

No! So do you love her, Myotismon?

-Yes!-

No, no, no… I mean do you really love her?

-Yes, more than blood, more than my very life, more than everything I ever knew…-

I see… So tell me again… What do you want?

-I want her… well I don't know… I… No… I want her to be…-

Right! Then you know what to do!

MagnaAngemon was wondering why Myotismon suddenly nodded and disengaged from her. The vampire sighed deeply and without looking at Angewomon he strode over to his opponent. He took one of the lighted candles and held it over MagnaAngemon at the same time he seized the vaccine's head with his left hand. A tense moment… What would he do now, would he break his neck?

* * *

_A/N: THAT's what I call a cliffhanger! _


	12. Open the gateway to my destiny!

Chapter twelve: Open the gateway to my destiny!

The angelic digimon shivered in fear and choking, while Angewomon could only watch it anxious. Myotismon forced him to look up and suddenly the Crimson Lightning rope fell harmlessly and disappeared. MagnaAngemon saw bats fluttering off above his head, the vampire had scared them, which had held the noose, away with the brightness of the candle. Resigning he wanted to address the vaccine, when he suddenly turned his head and listened up… "Track down this murderer! He must be found! Hunt out this animal, who runs to ground! Too long he's preyed on us! But now we know: the Phantom of the Digiworld is there deep down below..." It was the mob of the vaccine digimon, they had crossed their portal to his castle of darkness, followed by the remaining of the theatre group, Agumon, Gomamon, LadyDevimon and Lillymon... "Who is this monster, this murdering beast? Revenge for Mummymon! Revenge for Wizardmon! This creature must never go free..." They drew closer, soon they would have reached the hall... Myotismon's eyes widened in shock, he imagined what would happen when they'd find him. He took Angewomon's hand and laid it into MagnaAngemon's.

_**"Take her - Forget me - Forget all of this...**_

_**Leave me alone - Forget all you've seen...**_

**_Go now - Don't let them find you!" _**He said uneasy, a hint of dread in his voice. And frantic resolution in his sapphire blue eyes. Many footsteps echoed through the dark corridor out there, still they had not found the right way through the labyrinth, but it was only a matter of time…

_**"Take the digiport - Swear to me never to tell!**_

_**The secret you know- Of the Angel in Hell!**_

**_Leave me here - Go now, don't wait...  
Just take her and go - Before it's too late...  
Go!" _**He forced them to leave the room and ordered his bats to guide them on the fastest way to the digiport... and to protect them, should they face the berserk mob. Angewomon looked back at him, trying to return to say good bye, but he pushed her out roughly, there was no time for farewell.

**_"Go now - Go now and leave me!"_** He shouted into the darkness in which she had disappeared. He walked back to the stone table and disenchanted slumped on his throne, he took the two remaining cards and let them wander between his hand. He looked down onto them with affliction, when his eyes caught his mask lying down on the stone table. Mockingly he looked at it and suddenly a song came into his mind again... With trembling voice and tears in his eyes, his lips bared the words...

**_"Masquerade…  
Paper faces on parade…  
Masquerade...  
Hide your face, _**

_**So the world **_

_**Will never **_

**_Find you..."_** He had not noticed Angewomon had re-entered the hall and was slowly walking towards him until a bright beam hurt his eyes and he looked up expecting to face the mob of vaccines. Instead he was surprised beholding her de-digivolving to Gatomon... The cat like digimon looked at him sympathetic, her eyes which were of a slightly deeper blue then his, were repentant. She bent her brindled tail forward and took down her holy golden ring from it. Immediately she digivolved to Angewomon again. She gave the ring to Myotismon, laying it into his gloved hand. There it began to change, it shrunk slightly and the material altered too. Now it was of silver, incorporated was one deep black onyx. Both looked at it in amazement. A feeble smile rushed over Myotismon's lips and then he whispered to her what had been locked in his heart since the first time he had seen her…

**_"Angewomon… I love you…"_** She nodded and smiled kind then she hurried off, following MagnaAngemon. Myotismon put the ring on his finger, it fitted. Now he knew, her heart and maybe her soul too, belonged to the light but her voice would always be his… And that was more than he had wished for, he only wanted her to be happy… From the distance he still could hear their voices…

_"Say you'll share with me, _

_One love, one lifetime...  
Say the word and I will follow you..._

Share each day with me...

_...Each night..._

... Each _morning..."_ Myotismon sighed deeply and slowly stood up from his throne, his mind still pondering, his heart still listening to her voice.

_**"You alone  
Can make my song take flight -  
It's over now, the music of the**_

**_N-I-G-H-T-----"_** He smiled happy into the darkness as his bats returned to inform him about their fulfilled task. He had made his decision, the footsteps of the mob were very close now… He felt a new vigor rising inside him… His will to live returned… He was no more the 'Phantom' of the Digiworld but still… Myotismon, Lord of Server, Scourge of the Digimon, King of the Vampires, Prince of Darkness… and maybe a little bit: Angel of Music… And Myotismon was a digimon with a mask and no one ever dared to ask why! He put on his crimson mask, his trait… Resolutely he chose one of the two cards, it was Agumon. He placed it in the last free slot on the stone table and smiled excited as the large curved entrance in the stonewall was unlocked and its wings began to move. "Open the gateway to my destiny!" He said striding through it into the dimension of dreams…

When the vaccines arrived in the hall, they found no living creature in it…

End

The scene changes back from the digiworld to the stage on which Semiramis stands. "Well I hope you've liked our little play and now you'll be paying tribute to our actors. Here are the lot of our extras!" Semiramis says and steps behind the curtain. A large crowd of digimon enters the stage and bows for the audience Vademon, Datamon, several Floramon, Piximon, Kiwimon, Deramon, Gotsumon, Gazimon and Pumkinmon, Leomon, Patamon, Digitamamon, Raremon and Meramon, equally Divermon and SkullMeramon and the mob of vaccines. They withdraw and Semiramis enters the stage again. "Now to our actors, at first we have Agumon as Firmin and Gomamon as Andre, Arukenimon as La Carlotta and Mummymon as Piangi and Etemon as Lefèvre the former director." The named digimon enter the stage and receive their obligatory applause, just Etemon is barracked when he wanted to perform one of his own songs. Security service has to show him the exit. Semiramis clears her throat. "Ahem… Ok now here are the other actors: Cherrymon as Reyer, Ogremon as Javert, Wizardmon as Buquet, Lillymon as Meg Giry and Andromon as Passarino in Don Juan and several Bakemon as the ghostly bride." They enter the stage and especially Wizardmon and Lillymon get their cheers. "Now… Let us come to the inner circle! Here we have LadyDevimon as Madame Giry, DemiDevimon as the Persian aka. Nadir and MagnaAngemon formerly known as Angemon as Raoul Vicomte de Chagny!" The three digimon enter the stage under raging applause and bow, some girls in the audience throw their opera-glasses at MagnaAngemon trying to hurt him but he dodges. "Whose holy loveliness is both attracting and frightening the darkness? Yes you're right! Here's Angewomon respectively Gatomon as Christine Daaé!" Angewomon enters the stage, the audience hands begin to smart as they clap them maniacally. She bows, thanks her fans and throws some kisses into the audience. "Well I think those were all… " Semiramis says while the audience murmurs, suddenly a sonorous voice from behind the stage calls out for her. "If it's that what you believe, keep your hands at the level of your eyes!" Semiramis giggles and eventually announces whom the audience had waited for. "Now, last but not least! The best for the rest! Here we have him! The great, the one and only, the master of the slaves, Lord of Server, Scourge of the Digimon, King of the Vampires, Prince of Darkness, Angel of Death, Destruction and Music… Here is our Erik, our Phantom of the Digiworld… MYOTISMON!" A swarm of bats flutters onto the stage, lightning flashes down and the bats form to a figure. They reveal the tall vampire digimon. The audience welcomes him with standing ovations and he serves them one of his typically smug grins. Semiramis takes a few steps back to let him bask in his praise. "Oh my! Hoi polloi like you is very easily gratified isn't it?" He says and sneers at them. "Now for real, my friends. There's still someone missing! Did no one of you ever question the talking to the voice in my head? Do you really consider me to be insane? Well here she is! The nasty little voice inside my head! Semiramis…" He grabs her wrist and drags her onto the stage. "Ah no! Shush! No… Err hi… yeah, that was me… Ahem ok that's it… If you like, you can stay here for the outtakes or to get autographs from the main characters…"But Myotismon pokes her into her side n clears his throat. "Before she forgets, Semi told me she wanted to translate something from German into English!" He grins at her smugly and she blushes. "Well uhm… yes… It's the refrain of one of my favorite German songs from the group 'Karat' and it always reminded me at Erik… somehow… But in English it sounds strange… Shall I really?" She glanced up to Myo and as he nodded she begins reciting.

"_When a swan sings, _

_the animals are silent._

_And quietly whisper to themselves, _

_quietly whisper to themselves:_

_It is the swans' king_

_which perishes in love_… ° Now that's enough! Go and read the outtakes!"

A/N: It is now exactly 4:14 am. And it is still dark out there! And I'm glad… I've nearly finished this fanfic! Now I'll give you the outtakes and something one of the people who read the first version asked me for.

EDIT:

"Open the gateway to my destiny!" He said striding through it into the dimension of dreams…

At first he was blinded by the garish colors, he wished his eyes wouldn't be so damn sensitive with the light… And suddenly it felt better, he could normally open his eyes without them smarting. "Is this because I…?" He wondered looking around, this was a strange place, somehow post-modern art it had a touch of decadence… Things of undefined form and color hovered in the air, no clear differentiation between up and down. It made him become dizzy. "Why can't there be a bit normality at least?… Ugh…" He was shaken and fell down as the earth, or the sky, he wasn't certain, began to quake. As he stood up again he found himself on a meadow of fresh green grass. To his left were fields of golden wheat and sunflowers, to his right, woods of autumnal deciduous trees with wonderful colored leafs. In the background a mountain range where the sun just descended. He smiled gently and sat down in the shadow under a tree, the weather was pleasurable mild and he watched the sunset. "This is indeed the dimension of dreams… Because I have destroyed this place in the digiworld…" He sighed remembering his last happy view on this panorama. She had been with him at that time… No he didn't wanted to think of her. She was happy and that was all mattering… But somehow… deep down in his heart… he'd like to smell her fragrance again… to touch her silken skin… to hear her angelic voice… to see her moving gracefully… to taste her tears, but those of joy… "No… this particular angel will nevermore be with me…" He sighed and suddenly a loud but high scream made him startle, the earth quaked again, but this time because of the trampling of something large. Myotismon leaped up and all he saw was a little ball like thing… chased by a giant DarkTyrannomon, that stamped into his direction. "NIGHTMARE CLAW!" The dinosaur digimon was brought to a standstill, Myotismon skipped onto its head and tried something new. "Crimson Lightning!" Only this time the lightning was solid, like a sword he rammed it through DarkTyrannomon's head, blood gushed where its peak left the cranium. He jumped down from the body and elegantly landed on the soft grass, while the corpse was reconfigured. He just wondered how many other digimon would be in this world, as something bounced against his chest, causing him to stagger backwards. He looked down at the thing in his arms, it was the same that had fled from DarkTyrannomon. "Thank you very much for saving me! Thank you!" Said the yellowish-green ball with the brown eyes, the little ears and the lilac tabby tail. Myotismon could not withhold a friendly smile, it was so innocent. "You're welcome…" He wanted to put it down but the small digimon's eyes widened in joy and it winded it's tail around his arm. "Your voice is so amorous and melodious… Its like music or the voice of an angel… Are you an Angel of Music?" Myotismon flinched in shock, his blue eyes regarding this small digimon attentive, but then he frowned remembering what he had just mused about… "Who the bloody hell are you!" The small one giggled and snuggled up to his chest. He thought it was pleasingly warm, somehow balmy. Obviously it felt safe and sound in Myotismon's arms. "I'm Nyaromon…" It mumbled yawning and dozed off in the arms of the angel…

_A/N2: So at least this Phantom gets his love… After some digivolving… :P If someone doesn't know, or forgot: Nyaromon is the in-training level of Angewomon. It is not the "Christine-Angewomon" that it will digivolve to but this one has already decided for Myotismon so it will be a happy end. :P_


	13. OuttakesCutscenes aso

Chapter thirteen: Outtakes/Cutscenes/ a.s.o.

_Chap two: Angelic voices_

- "Well then, fans! If you need me. I'll be in the desert doing my show!" Etemon spouted and walked away. Actually this sentence's message was. Good Bye… this shed is your problem now! -

Semiramis: CUT! Semiramis turns on her chair to Myotismon next to her

Semi: I dun like it... something's not good... What d'you think Myo?

Myo: ... shrugs

Semi: C'mon tell me! What d'you think!

Myo: ... opens is mouth as to speak, but no words are hearable

Semi: OoO ? What the bloody hell? turns round to the rest of the crew frowning until the coordinator whispers into her ear.

Devimon: He can't speak while Etemon is on stage, 'cause -whisper whisper-

Semi: WHAT! NO! Never! No in no way! No don't tell me they both got the same English voice actor! NO! opens her laptop and googles... Looks doubtful at Myotismon.

Myo: blush... nod

Semi: OH... MY... GOD!... Ok then lets finish with Etemon as fast as possible!

- One of the wooden training tree trunks which hung stored under the roof, crashed down directly into her (Arukenimon) direction. It banged against her head and knocked her out for some minutes.-

Semi: Cut! Ok got that scene. Everyone prepare for the next!

Mummymon: Ahem, Semi?

Semi: Yes? What now?

Mummymon: We got a tiny lil problem with Arukenimon...

Semi??? looks to where Mummymon points, sighs MEDICS!

_-"We never said, our love was evergreen Or as unchanging as the sea But if you can still remember Stop and think of me. Think of all the things we've shared and seen. Don't think about the… text I ought to sing..." _

Semi: CUUUUTTT!

Angey: Sorry, I'll try it again.

Semi:mutters to herself dilettantes!

- "He's with me here by now… all around… it frightens me…" Angewomon suddenly said shivering. "Your hands are cold!… Your face Angewomon it's white… don't be frightened! Even though Big Brother is watching you come out of the fridge!"

Semi: Cuuut! Lillymon!

Lilly: I'm sorry, but that was obvious!

Semi: grr...

_Chapter three: The Angel of Darkness_

-The angel's voice was now closer to her than ever before and not just his voice, she felt his hands leading her … and she saw him, punting their boat lined with candles over an ocean of darkness, guiding her through a mysterious labyrinth of stone bridges that would never withstand the physical principles. -

Myo: silently Ehm... Help?...

Angey: Shush! You only shall lead me.

Myo: through clenched teeth I think we had ought to go left at the last junction...

Semi: Cut! via headset What's all this whispering about!

Angey: We're kinda lost! Because he didn't wanted to ask for the right way.

Myo: I got my pride!

Semi: Argh!

-White shadows floated through the room like specters, she began to shiver but he expelled them away with a wave of his hand. **_"In all your fantasies, you always knew that man and mystery...---_** AAAAAAhhhh! Damn! Where are those Bakemon suddenly coming from?"

Semi: groan CUT!

Myo: I nearly got a heart attack! We didn't discuss those in the last meeting!

Semi: We did but you decided to take a nap!

Myo: '

-He skimmed over his hair like pondering and then he let her succumb to his tempting voice. **_"Night-time sharpens Hide and seek sensation Darkness stirs and wakes imagination..."_**

Semi: CUUT! MYO! What d'hell are you singing there? It's: Heightens each sensation not: Hide and seek sensation.

Myo: But that's the way it sounded in the movie! I think that Gerard Butler sang: Hide and seek sensation...

Semi: sighs and tries to calm herself But it is heightens each and even if he did... If he jumped from the Empire State Building, would you do that too?

Myo: ...

-As he caught her, a silent smile flew over his lips. He took her into his arms and carried her to the room he had prepared in his castle of darkness, just for her… He laid her down onto the four-poster, wondering how light she actually was. His forefinger fondled over her cheek, carefully not to touch her helmet. He did not want her to arouse. **_"Help me Make the music of the N-i-g-h-t-----..."_** ...He sighed and walked over to his study room, next to hers. Myo does not move

Semi: Ahem! Walk over!

Myo: ' Bad idea...

Semi: ... Huh? Cut! walks around the bed to Myotismon

Myo: Whispers something into Semi's ear

Semi: blushs and sighs Everyone listen up! Twenty minutes pause for all! Myo got a hard---... Err... Needs simply a bathroom break!

Myo: hisses Bitch!

-"You must be always on your guard! Or he will catch you, with his crimson lightning lasso!" He grabbed one of the girls and acted as if he wanted to strangulate her.

Wizardmon:... Ahem... °

Semi: CUT! MEDICS!

Wizardmon: Sorry... '

_Chapter four: Poor fools they make him laugh_

-Agumon stood there telling everyone the decision. "Angewomon will be playing the pageboy! The silent role!" The crowd listened up, and Gomamon announced. "Arukenimon will be playing the lead!"  
Arukenimon: waxing melodramatic It's useless trying to appease me! You're only saying this to please me! Signori, e vero? Non, non, non voglio udire ! Lasciatemi morire! O padre mio! Dio!  
LadyDevimon: Who scorn his word, beware to those . . .ehm... What the bloody hell did she actually say?

Semi: CUT! ' Ok... I think we'll deviate a bit from the PotO score here... ok?

- He was ready to jump, to sling his Crimson Lightning around her neck and throttle her, or break this feeble shaft… He felt the energy floating out of each fingertip binding to a crimson rope of lightning. He shoot out of the dark towards her. And suddenly she turned around with a little lantern in her hands. She screamed in shock and fear it was her luck that he was blinded by the sudden light, if not she would have been dead immediately.

Angey: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Myo: Whoa!… oops…'  
Semi: CUUUUUUUUUUTTTT! What'd you mean with 'oops' and why isn't that lantern on? switches studio light on I'm working with amateurs!… MEDICS!

Myo: Hey it's not my fault that she's not keeping on the script!

Semi: I'm overstrained… I'm simply overstrained…

_Chapter five: Death lurks amid the fog._

- Cold sweat was running down Wizardmon's forehead, he felt chased and was nervous. He looked but no one was there so he turned around and was in front of a wicked grinning Myotismon. He gasped in shock and ran down the wooden walkway. Wizardmon slips out and--- -CRASH- THUD-

Semi: CUUUT! MEDICS!

Myo: Bows over the railing to look down onto the stage Urgh… Oh my! That's got to hurt! Disgusting!

Semi: burying her face in her hands Aaahh… All these accidents attack our budget!

- Unseen, a ghostly echo of Angemon's words… **_"Angewomon…"_** Scared she looked up but then thought her fearful mind must have played tricks on her. "What was that?" Carefully Myotismon licked his own blood from his lips and shivered. She stood so close to him he could even smell her… and him, when Angemon took her hand and led her slightly away. stumble THUD

Angemon: Ugh ouch… dammit!

Semi: groan CUT! What is it now again?

Angemon: Do we have to have all this fog around? I'm tripping over my own feet.

Semi: grinds her teeth YES! FOR HELL'S SAKE! BE A BIT PROFESSIONAL!

-**_"I gave you my music Made your song take wing… And now…How you've---" _**loud regular clonking noises in the background. Myo turns round

Myo: Where is that damn racket coming from?

Angey: Puts her head through the staircase door Ehm… Sorry… Angemon fell down the stairs… Just continue your part…

Semi: CUT! CUT! CUT! I'm encircled with clumsy dilettantes!

_Chapter six: Masquerade of Light and Darkness_

-"I hope you can keep your word, Myotismon! Demi Dart!" The little digimon took the syringe and injected the venom into the inner side of Myotismon's elbow.

Semi: gives instructions Ok now turn your head to the door... Hey Myo! Huh? CUT! Demi?

Demi: Ahem… ehm…

Semi: Oh fuck off…walks over to Myo in the armchair

Myo: … grins mental retarded

Semi: YEEKS! Slaps Myo in the face WAKE UP!

Myo: … begins slobbering

Semi: UGH! turns to Demi and grabs him YOU! WHAT'S THIS ABOUT?

Demi: Ehm… Well did you think I can produce Demi Darts without venom in 'em?

Semi: throws him against the wall MEDICS! PROPS! mutters This is doing nothing for my nerves!

-"Quite a night, I'm impressed!" Nodded Agumon though he was just pushed aside by a dancing couple. "Well one does one's best! Here's to us." Said the white digimon upraising his glass of Champaign. "I must say, all the same, that it's a shame that 'Phantom' fellow isn't here!---Argl---"

Semi: CUT! Keep on the text!

Agumon: Fath's a thongue thwisther ! I'm forry!

Semi: Oh dear! slaps her hand against her forehead

-"Your chains are still mine! You will sing for me!" Myotismon snarled at her and opened a portal of darkness. He skipped into it and the crowd muttered shocked, but Angemon followed him--- portal closes in front of his face- THUD

Angemon: Ouch! You Bastard!

Semi: CUT! Myotismon!

Myo's voice: Muahahahahahahahahahaha!

Semi: You are all a bunch of morons!

_Chapter seven: The Phantom of the Digiworld_

-Semi: C'mon Myo you gotta do that!

Myo: pushes her away NO! I won't!

Semi: falls onto her knees and clenches his legs PLEAAAASE! Elecmon quitted!

Myo: Get of from me! No! I will not condescend to do that!

LadyD: Myo please! Your public needs you!

Semi: We need you, too!

Myo: ' Why does this sound familiar? Oh you meddlesome dolts!… Well… Okay…

Semi and LadyD: cheer YEAH!

Myo: growl Could you please leave me alone, now!

Semi: Oh no! I want to see that! Is pushed out of the room by Myo

several minutes later

Semi: Man! How long does that need? The door opines

Elecmon: Satisfied now?

Semi: Oh my God! You're so cute on your rookie level! Now go to the Make-up artists Myo… I mean Elecmon!

Elec: Can't believe I'm doing this… '

-_ He smiles faintly and her lantern bursts on the marble floor as he topples down into her arms falling unconscious._ –THUD-

Semi: CUT! Medics!

Myo: Ow! Lady! You ought to catch me!

LadyD: giggle You got glass splinters in your nose! giggle

_Chapter eight: Crimson letters_

-_"I heard you had worked a lot in the last time… Precisely that you have written an opera…But the wine at the party was a bit stale, don't you think?" Myotismon startled hitting his head against the table-top._-Clonk-

Myo: Ouch… Argh, not again…

Semi: Cut! Oh Myo! That's the eighth time!

Myo: HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO HIT MY HEAD AGAINST THIS STUPID TABLE WITHOUT HURTING MYSELF? snarls at Semi

Semi: sighs Shall I hire a stuntman for you?

Myo: really bad cursing

- She tiptoed down the stairs to the stables, where some Phantomon waited for clients.

Phantomon01: I'm the Phantomon of the Opera!

Phantomon02: No I'm the Phantomon of the Opera!

Phantomon03: I don't care what you are, but I'm the Phantomon of the Digiworld!

Phantomon04: No you idiot! I'm the Phantomon of the Digiworld!

Semi: falls onto her knees, crying WHY! Why me! How do I deserve this?

_Chapter nine: Angel and Demon_

- He burst out laughing hysterical and stepped onto the balustrade with both feet. He opened his arms wide as to embrace death and destruction. Eventually his bats darted towards him squeaking gleeful facing such a havoc and jubilating to find their master recurring to his erstwhile caliber.

Bats: Squeak Squeak unable to brake-BANG

Myo: WHOA! propelling with his arms to keep balance

Semi: CUT! SOMEONE SEIZE HIM!  
too late

Myo: SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT! falls down the balustrade

Semi: sighs MEDICS!

_Chapter ten: Don Juan's love marks the point of no return_

Andromon alias Passarino addressed to his master. "You come home! I use your voice- slam the door like crack of doom!" Mummymon grinned obscene as he finished the plan. "I shall say: Come hide with me! Where, oh, where?- Of course! My room! And then we will fk and I will make her my and then I spatter my onto her!"

Semi: CUT! CUT! CUT! CUT! CUUUUUUUUUT! MUMMYMON! For the last time! Keep on the script!

Myo: to Semi You're encircled with spoiled jerks!

Semi: You'll better be quiet! May I remember you to that scene in chapter two?

Myo: '''' …

- Mummymon's not yet deleted body, garroted by a garish glowing crimson light. The corpse was bound at the wrists to the front posters of the high bed attached like in a crucifixion. Mummymon's head gruesomely tilted to one side, blood and spittle dropping from his mouth.

Myo: whispers to Semi I just thought about something… Did you consider to take THE sentence into the Outtro?

Semi: You mean: 'No Digimon were harmed in the production of this movie'?

Myo: grins Exactly!

Semi: That would be pure derision, don't you think?  
Myo: grins smugly Exactly! That would make it my movie!

_Chapter eleven: Everyone must chose someday_

- He shot a holy main attack against the glass and it began to crack but he was already to dazed by the lack of oxygen to shoot a second attack... There was only one way... "ANGEWOMON!" He shouted and ran against the mirror with his shoulder. – SIZZLE- MagnaAngemon is caught by an electrical charge

Magna: YHAAAAAAOOOOoowwww!

Semi: CUT! Wrong mirror! Idiot!

-Version one: Myotismon faced MagnaAngemon, the vaccine shouted at him desperately. "I love her! Does that mean nothing? I love her! Show some compassion..."

Myo: wipes up his face Ugh, boy! I already told you: SAY IT DON'T SPRAY IT!

Semi: CUT! MagnaAngemon! Are you wearing artificial teeth or why are you always spitting at Myo?

Magna: No, I just don't like him!

Semi: ' I think we'll change that scene and get a bit space between you two!

- Myotismon loosened his grip and similarly the crimson lightning loosened slightly, leaving MagnaAngemon space to breathe. The vampire knew how much he'd like to play with his antagonist, he still needed him alive as a collateral. MagnaAngemon meanwhile used his regained respiration to talk to his love.

Magna: Arghl--- cough- cough- choke

Myo: grins wicked

Semi: CUT! That's not in the script! Huh? MYO! I said 'loosened his grip' not tightened it for hell's sake! Get off from him.

Myo: eventually releases Magna Oops, I'm sooo sorry! deep dark sarcasm and to Magna: That's for the spitting, twit!

- Now calmly facing him, she kissed him full on the lips and embraced him with her warm arms, drawing his chilly body close to her.

Myo: pushes her away Whoa!

Semi: CUT! MYO, darling… What is it this time!

Myo: to Semi She… She wanted to pierce my tonsils with her tongue!

Angey: Oh c'mon don't say that wasn't what you wanted, tiger!

Myo: recoils Bloody hell! Girl! Whose your dealer? And what have you two done to Angewomon!

Semi: Angewomon, you'll have a cold shower now! And then please let us finish this damn movie, for hell's sake!

**_-_** Oh no! I'm your conscience… You shan't snap me out this time, Myotismon.

-She's here on her own choice!-

Of course she is…

-What…? What do you...-

…

Myo: whispers Semi! Your insertion!

Semi: ' I forgot my text. blush

Myo: with arms akimbo But always complaining about us, right!

Semi: Now you know how I'm feeling! Give me the script!

- A tense moment… What would he do now, would he break his neck?

Semi: Ok Cut! Scene finished! Next Chapter!

Magna: WHAT! Why do you quit the chapter right here?

Myo: Did you ever heard the word 'cliffhanger' my scanty witted dolt?

Magna: Watch your tongue, mister!

Semi: Shut up! Both of you!

_Chapter twelve: Open the gateway to my destiny!_

- Instead he was surprised beholding her de-digivolving to Gatomon... The cat like digimon looked at him sympathetic, her eyes which were of a slightly deeper blue then his, were repentant.

Myo: There are those eyes again and this time not only are they filled with rebellion but I can see a glimmer of hope. The hope that one day your dreams will come true.

Semi: Cut! MYO! Script!

Myo: Sorry force of habit... '

Semi: sigh Someone please redeem me!

Semi: Ok people… this is the last scene! Myo will open the dimension gate now. So everyone on their position? Right! Good! And Action!

two seconds later

Semi: CUT! Where d'hell is Myo? And why am I still waiting for my wine? Where's my assistant? I can't work with a bunch like you without alcohol! Where's that chick with my booze?

screams and groaning in the background

Semi: walks behind the set MYO! Hadn't I told you NOT to suck from the crew! I'm running out of assistants!

Myo: Hey do you think I can live from that lousy bit of salary that I'm paid by you… Actually… I haven't seen a glimpse of money since we started filming…

Semi: ' Ahem… runs away

Final End

_**A/N: Well I hope you liked it and don't forget to review!**_


End file.
